Universe Saga
by Chrissi B
Summary: The saga continues after the fall of Golden Frieza. And you wouldn't believe who is the first villain! Welcome on board to the journey of my personal take on the show. Inspired by my fic "Revenge of the Super Saiyan God 2-in-1 Story", so give it a read if you like - trust me, it's an added treat if you do. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!
1. Disclaimer

**INTRO**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: The original characters and plot of this story are the property of this author.**

 **No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended. This story is copyright. (c) 2015 Chrissi B.**

 **All rights reserved.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please know that the idea for this "series" was inspired by my story "Revenge of the Super Saiyan God 2-in-1-Story",**

 **so if you like you can go give it a read. Basically, following Akira Toriyama's approach to Battle of the Gods (because apparently**

 **movies** **are not _real_ unless made into episodes), the story/movie was dissected into episodes. However, there's extra dialogue and action. :)**

 ***N.B. I am not a die-hard fan in the slightest, so if you come across a mistake or a**

 **"there's no way that's possible moment" in either story, give me a review or a PM.**

 **This is all just ideas circling around in my head and oddly enough it started out with**

 **me trying to figure out Vegeta by giving him a back story because I strongly feel as**

 **though there's more to him than is presented. Without further ado...**

 **(And please, I look forward to your feedback! ENJOY!)**


	2. The Warrior's Invitation

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

EPISODE 01:

THE WARRIOR'S INVITATION: GOKU FACES OFF WITH A NEW THREAT

"I don't see why we have to fly in this thing?" complained Goku at the helm of the plane. With a confident push on the throttle proudly beaming the Capsule Corporation logo, the ailerons shifted and thrust the vehicle at a far greater speed. Relaxing in the pilot's seat, he flashed a wide grin at his wife behind him, "I can sorta sense 'em 'cause it seems like they're using fusion. They're probably just practicing, y'know how those kids are."

"Goku, are you hearing yourself?" she wailed, "Your son just up and left in the middle of dinner to go visit Trunks and when I called, Dr. Brief said that they're at the hospital!" She ended her statement with utter surprise, "I can't help but to worry that's something wrong. Maybe Bulma got hurt or maybe..."

"Stop worrying. I'm gaining West City now and I can't sense anybody else anywhere near them which definitely means that they're not fighting any powerful enemy or anything, right!" Goku laughed nervously.

"Yeah, practicing - in the middle of the city?" She knocked him on his head, "Name one time that I have ever been wrong!" She waved a threatening fist and settled into a forlorn mood, "I just can't shake it - I just know my son's in trouble."

"Aw, Chi, you worry too much," he said but the sharp pang that surged through his head immediately sent him into a frenzy. However, at that very second the plane made a massive tumble, flipping over several times as it dashed backwards by at least ten times the speed it had been travelling.

"Whoa! What's going on, Goku!" yelled Chi-Chi, pushing her hands against the sides of the plane in an effort to keep her footing but it was in vain as she slipped and took a terrible fall. Soon she was sliding around, slaloming around incoming miscellaneous items.

"I've never encountered anything like this before," Goku said in a stern tone, floating in a meditation pose, untouched amidst the chaos. He stroked his chin with indecisive strokes as though deep in thought, "How absurd, I just sensed this insanely huge power level one second and then the next it's just gone!"

"Goku!" yelled Chi-Chi, the desperation in her tone could not go unnoticed and it reawakened him from his trance. Jumping to action, he flew towards his wife and hooking one arm around her, they disappeared. Mere seconds later, the plane crashed into a large tree, rendering the vehicle to a pulp and nothing more than shards of glass that rained on the now devastated city.

Sighing loudly, Chi-Chi finally relaxed and slipped backwards making a perfect landing in the soft sofa bed behind her.

"I hate to have to say this but hon, you're always right," he said firmly as he grabbed hold of her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "The same time I sensed this massive surge of energy I also noticed that the boys' own had dissipated. I gotta go check this out."

Understanding that familiar glint in his eyes, she nodded boldly despite the fear that surged through her, her sorrowful eyes begging for an answer.

He kissed her on the forehead, "See you in a few."

"You better," she mumbled. He disappeared as though he was never there to begin with.

* * *

"Holy - " Goku panicked at the sight of the massive fire ball that was heading his way, the very essence of it blocked out the sun's own rays. He barely had time to glance at the wrecked bodies of the two boys before he started feeling the intense heat ripping away at the seams of his clothes. Thinking fast, he reasoned from the look on their faces and their severely weakened state that they had no energy left to move out of the way. He grabbed hold of them and in an instant they had disappeared from the scene seconds before impact.

The massive blast unearthed the concrete and consumed everything in its path within a two mile radius. A small, orange orb rolled and tumbled in the midst of the blast but the extreme force proved too much and ultimately the hard outer shell cracked under pressure.

"What is going on guys?" Goku asked in a panic when he laid the children down gently on the floor.

The boys stared blankly at him, prompting him to calmly shake his son's arms, "Goten, please. What's going on?"

"D-Dad?" he asked with life coming back into his eyes, "M-Mom?"

Chi-Chi gingerly moved closer towards them and sunk to her knees and caressed the boy's forehead.

"He's going to go after my Dad, Goku," Trunks warned although he fought to speak, "And Dad's in no position to fight, so please, hurry."

This news about Vegeta both shocked and intrigued him. He assumed that a battle had already taken place between the two and from the terrified look in the boy's eyes, he assumed that Trunks had seen first-hand the results of that very battle.

"Alright, kiddo, on it." Goku nodded and turned towards his wife, begging wordlessly for a show of support.

"I got this, Goku - go get him," she said firmly.

Floating above the chaos was a young man who would have appeared unassuming were it not for the silver length of his spiky hair and his satisfied grin. It was as if the very essence of death lingering in the air was music to his ears to which soothed his spirit.

"That was fun," he smirked with pride but it was quickly replaced with intrigue when Goku appeared before him.

"Well, it's about time, Kakarot."

Goku studied the man before him. Had it not been for his impressive built and flaring aura, he would have come off as the average youth.

'Did he just addressed me by my saiyan name?' Goku thought. In the nick of time, he managed to avoid the full extent of a powerful fist and he gawked at the sizzling aura that radiated off of it, 'Can he somehow switch on and off his power reading even in the midst of battle because I can't sense a thing. And the way he greeted me, it's as if he purposely called me out by allowing his power to be sensed and presumably only by me,' Goku pondered.

"A little earlier and you would have seen me finish off your son and my brother."

The stranger's voice held an edge to it that unnerved his being but he was more puzzled by what he said than worried, "Your brother?"

Noticing an enticing smirk enraged Goku and his aura surged immensely, "Why are you doing this? All those innocent people!"

"Come on, please, hit me." The man lured him on.

Wasting no time, Goku accepted the proposal and launched forward at incredible speed but the only thing his fists and heavy kicks connected to was the rush of the air.

"What the?" It was frustrating that he could not land a single punch, 'Is it because after all that this isn't his natural state. Damn, if only I could sense him.'

"Why are you holding back on me, Kakarot?" he asked, smirking.

"How would you know I'm holding back?" He eased off of his failing efforts and tried to regain control over his heavy breathing. His speed and mighty attempts took a lot out of him.

"Do you take me for a fool?"

"I'm not sure. You talk as if you know that I'm hiding power but I do believe that we've never fought before far less met. So what kind of game are you playing here? There was no need to attack the boys - if all you wanted was to get to me."

"You are a super saiyan 3 or at least that's what you coined it, aren't I right?"

Goku's eyes widened at the man's revelation, 'How does he even know about that wish to Shenron? No one knows about that but me, my wife and Vegeta. Does he somehow know about Super Saiyan God as well?'

Studying how Goku's countenance changed seemed to excite the warrior and he pressed on with a new sense of joy in his tone, "You see, as a warrior race we can excel greatly in levels untold but to determine a level by number is a tad misleading, wouldn't you say? For example, I know that you've grown far more powerful in this form within the last few weeks. However, you must know how unwise it is to fight me at such a lowly ah _level_ \- perhaps you need eh...let's say...a circle of other saiyans to help you out."

Goku grimaced at the very thought that he had been right, 'Could he somehow have been spying on us the entire time, waiting to strike but why beg me to succeed my strength to Super Saiyan God unless...did he just say we?"

"I come pretty close but I cannot read minds but I do know that you are calculating everything I've just said and you've finally come up with the solution."

"You're a saiyan," Goku said determinedly, anger searing through him upon this realisation.

He smirked but his voice contained a sense of disgust and bitterness, "Yes, a filthy saiyan just as you are."

Goku narrowed his eyes, "You make being a saiyan sound awful. Considering that there's only a handful of us left, I'd say you had a pretty bad run in at some point in the past but you seem young, too young. Perhaps, you're a half-ling and stories were passed down to you by your folks, am I right? Yeah, I know - I've learnt about my heritage as an adult too but believe me there's good and bad in everyone even the saiyans."

"Kakarot, are you sure you are aware of just what the saiyan race is capable of? What I have discovered has further convoluted my desires at revenge." A glint of anticipation shone in the man's eyes as he continued in a hushed anger, "I am sickened that I am a part of such unforgivable, worthless monkeys bent on nothing more than destruction and pain wherever they tread. I see it as my duty to release the world of such evil for I have come to accept that I cannot simply just _live_ knowing that they are people like you, like us." The way in which he said 'us' indicated a sense of difficulty in coming to terms that he was indeed one of the very people to whom he was referring.

"I think you've got it wrong there pal. If I'm right, you are referring to a time when they took over worlds and destroyed planets. Yes, the saiyans were ruthless but the idea to do such on a wide scale would never have even crossed their minds. They were enslaved by a cruel tyrant named Frieza - who thankfully has been laid to rest once and for all this time."

"Frieza?" the man smirked, returning to his eager mood, "I know all about Frieza and believe me, the saiyans are far worse than anything Frieza could ever be!"

This statement sent a shock through Goku's very being and he fought to accept that he even heard the words, 'Saiyans - worse than - Frieza?' Open-mouthed, he eyed the youth with a sense of dread and surprise, his body fidgeting and twitching by his efforts to hold himself back. An anger that he never even thought possible was coming to the surface, 'Who is this man to say such a - such a blatant lie?'

"No, Kakarot, it wasn't that they would never seek to look beyond wars amongst themselves but it was that they didn't have the enterprise or the technology to do so sufficiently."

With an intense yell, Goku made it known that he had had enough, "I've heard enough! Regardless of whatever you may believe, those events have nothing to do with you or me or anyone else on this planet, I can assure you." Now a lot calmer, he tried to reason with the warrior, "So I beg of you, either settle in and live amongst us peaceably or simply return to whence you came. There is no need to cause further bloodshed, I beg of you."

"Well, that would defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?" he said coolly, "I came here to wipe out all the saiyans, all six of you."

Goku froze, 'Is that why he attacked the boys? Which means he must know about Gohan and Pan as well.'

"Glad you finally caught on," he smirked, "Now shall we?" He motioned Goku forward.

"You will regret not taking on my offer for peace and..." Goku yelled but his would-be rant was quickly laid to rest by a fast approaching side kick. He blocked in time but the force of the attack sent him flailing towards the devastation below. However, he soon recovered and stopped mid-air.

His aura flared and mimicked a golden sheen to that of his now lengthened hair. He had effortlessly transformed to super saiyan 3.

"Is that all you have to offer me, Kakarot," egged on the warrior, yawning in pretense.

"So would you really allow me to just break away from the fight to come back times stronger than you?"

"I figured it would be more fun to destroy you at your best, y'know, so as to wipe out every bit of your pride. So please, do hurry," he said in a condescending tone.

"I can fight you just how I am, thank you very much," Goku said confidently, not liking one bit the cocky attitude of his opponent.

The man chuckled as they faced off one another, eyeing the other expectantly awaiting to see who would be the first to strike.

"But tell me one thing first, why is it that I can't sense your power?"

The man's aura tripled in size about him and a rippling current was released at an impressive speed. Goku's eyes widened, in shock of the spectacle he was witnessing and he trembled not only out of fear but also out of agony. The wave itself had blistered his body and ripped parts of his gi to shreds, displaying several deep cuts and burns.

"Can you sense it now?"

"What the - what - how?" Goku asked, annoyed at the cruel laughter. Trying his best not to succumb to his injuries, he made several attempted glances over at the stranger, still in awe at the man's gall and more so at his power.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **A bright light flashes over Goku as he tries to do instant transmission but when he squints he sees the young man standing before him.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here, this guy seems pretty tough, huh! And how does he know that I am no longer a super saiyan god, not even you guys knew that. He-he!"**_

 _ **Goku appears before a worried Bulma inside of a building and attempts at using the manoeuvre again, resting his hand on the shoulder of someone who laid in a bed nearby. As soon as Bulma touches Goku's arm, the wall of the building rips away to reveal the approaching new threat with a steadily growing blast embedded in his outstretched hand. They both look on terrified at the approaching blast.**_

 _ **"And did I mention that he's super fast and I mean fast! Wow-wee! See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: IN AN INSTANT: RACE TO ESCAPE"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a guy who can turn on and off his power reading; and a "What the?" to Goku still being a super saiyan 3: Chrissi B (c) August 2015


	3. In An Instant

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

EPISODE 02:

IN AN INSTANT: RACE TO ESCAPE

"Your power is incredible," Goku remarked as he shrugged off the agony of his wounds. He had gotten over his surprise and ready for battle.

"Well, thank you, Kakarot. That means a lot, really," the man smirked, once again speaking in a condescending manner which Goku quickly realised was not only a character flaw but a trademark method to intimidate his opponents.

"With power like that, I don't think I can fight you in this form. Come on, what do you say and give me a fair chance?" Goku pleaded, smiling with anticipation.

Rather than respond, the warrior launched forward and Goku had a hard time tracking him down. He only saw him the instant he felt incredible pain to the stomach. Looking down, he noticed the heavy fist of his attacker and the ever-famous smirk.

Coughing up blood and saliva, Goku tried to speak, "Wh - What about fighting me at full strength?"

"How about I mess you up first - prove to you that I am not here to play around." The man twisted his fist and further embedded it into his stomach awakening screams of agony.

Laughing, he continued, "It's more fun when you idiots fight back, it really is." Opening his hand, he released a powerful gush of energy from his palm which sent Goku back at a terrific speed.

Catching himself, he bounced back and dashed forward, trying his best to land a punch or a kick but once again it just seemed as though the man stood still while he expended all of his energy to only miss by large margins.

Frustrated, Goku begged once more to understand the real reason behind the intended vengeance, "Answer me! Why are you doing this?"

"You should ask my father that."

Realising that he could not successfully connect any blows, he paused, "Your father? And who might that be? You say so as I though I should know him."

"Your good, ol' pal Vegeta, of course," the man smirked, to which Goku now realised, reminisced Vegeta's own.

Wide-eyed, he studied his opponent with a new perspective in mind. He studied his face which suddenly doubled to that of the man whom he claimed to be his father. They both shared the same tight jawline and the same chiselled nose that pointed up just a tad. The major difference was his eyes but they held the same battle-ready thirst that Goku had come to know so well over the years. In a way, it was as if he was looking at a younger version of the man.

"Vegeta has another son?" he blurted, finding it difficult to contain his surprise. Giddy from the realisation, he forgot all seriousness and gleefully exclaimed, "Yeah. I see the resemblance now. Whoa! Who would've guessed! Just when you think you know a guy."

With both hands clung tight around his stomach, he started laughing, "I wonder how Bulma would take this." As though he had suddenly remembered, his happy-go-lucky countenance quickly disappeared and he aggressively declared, "I don't care who you are but you are going to pay for what you've done."

"Humph." Moving with incredible speed, the man's body dissolved to nothing more than blurred streaks and once again Goku found himself searching but he readied himself in defence mode. However, it proved futile as the powerful blows edged into his arms and he released his hold thus opening himself to attack.

Grinning, the man did not hold up on his onslaught, allowing his victim to get no further away than a few centimetres after landing heavy blow after heavy blow. Goku was caught in a circle of misery with no way out and his cries of anguish sounded over the quiet of the ruined city. In the midst of it all, he managed to catch on to what was being said.

"And when I am finished with you, I'm going to pay my dear father a visit."

Struggling to think as he was being slowly pulverized to nothing more than a pool of blood, he figured out that he needed to escape not only for his sake but also for his friend's, 'He knows where Vegeta is. That's not good at all.'

Seeing no other way out, he struggled to lift his right arm towards his head. He pressed his index and middle fingers just above his eyebrow and his body started dissolving into thin air but somehow he was held by his feet and slammed towards the earth at full speed. Creating an impressive sinkhole, Goku struggled to get to his feet but before he could even begin to budge, he noticed his opponent before him. Once more, he was subjected to the tormenting onslaught and in finale, he was raked through the dirt with his head about fifty metres below the surface. Thinking it was finally over, the immense pain in his back was more painful than it should have been, as he had not anticipated it in the slightest. He soon realised that he was being held above the ground and his back was forced into his opponent's knee.

'He's too strong. And did he just stop me in the middle of my instant transmission technique? But that's instant!' He marvelled at the possibility, wiping away the blood from his mouth.

"If the children couldn't do much, what makes you think you could do anything," the warrior warned as he landed a powerful jab into the neck, "You too are obsessed by power and now look at you."

With a powerful kick, Goku was sent tumbling wildly before coming to a complete stop. He struggled to his feet but failed miserably as though gravity itself was pinning him in place. He made an effort to try the instant transmission technique once more but he was met with a head butt that sent him drunkenly back. He fell to his knees, blood springing from his head.

Running out of options, Goku desperately used a "Solar Flare" attack which sent exorbitant, white-hot rays about them. He shielded his eyes and resumed his effort to perform the instant transmission. However, a deep chuckle alerted him that his opponent was standing before him and he squinted for confirmation.

"Go ahead," the warrior calmly said.

Goku's body disappeared instantly.

"So that's what he was trying to do," he smirked, "A race, eh?" He picked up to the skies, leaving behind an impressive trail of energy.

Goku appeared before a startled Bulma, struggling to keep his footing. Despite her drained and lackluster manner, she dashed over to his aid, "Oh, no, you're hurt."

She directed him to sit down but he refused, "There's no time."

He staggered over to the lone bed in the room, trying his best not to fall over. He was overwhelmed with deep regret when he saw Vegeta's motionless body, "I couldn't sense Vegeta but I did sense you. Luckily you're both in the same place." He rested his palm on the man's shoulder and motioned her over with his head, "Grab hold, NOW!"

The last word was forced into a shout as the walls of the room crumbled away to reveal a quickly approaching figure to whom he immediately recognised as the young warrior he left behind mere seconds ago. Bulma barely touched Goku's back as she stared with wide, terrified eyes as a massive ball of energy neared. The heat of this blast unnerved her and she closed her eyes expecting the worst.

After what felt like a lifetime, she fearfully reopened her eyes and noticing that the great power ball was no longer a threat, she collapsed on all fours, gasping for breath as if she were a fish out of water.

"We should be safe here," Goku comforted as he slumped back into a sitting position, sighing loudly. He looked down at the motionless Vegeta who had not once flinched during the ordeal; his landing wasn't exactly the easiest as the bed he was on was not teleported with him.

Goku frowned at the extent of his injuries which were apparent from the multiple bandages about his person which were in plain sight now without the cover of the linen sheet.

"Man, he's fast," he acknowledged, "Where we were must have been no less than 6 miles away."

"Mom?" a small voice called over.

Bulma took a deep breath and picked herself up with a sense of newfound hope searing through her. She almost burst into tears when she saw her son and his best friend in a corner of the house, bruised and bleeding. She darted towards them and consoled the boys.

"Oh, no." She was clearly upset by their appearance, "But, how...?"

"I couldn't think of anywhere else at the time so I brought them here," Goku interjected as he finally flopped onto his back, his harsh breathing slowed down somewhat.

"Where are we?" she asked but her answer came immediately when a bumbling, old midget came rushing through from the adjoining room.

"What's all this ruckus going on in here?" he asked loudly. It was Master Roshi with a bottle of whiskey in tow. He lowered his shades and smiled lustfully at the woman in front of him. His voice became soft and excited, "Oh my, it's you Bulma. I guess dreams do come true!" He laughed victoriously.

"And us too!" called out Goku.

"Oh." Master Roshi seemed disappointed at first but it was quickly replaced with fury, "What the hell are you doing here anyway!"

"Well, short answer. We've got a real menace on our hands," Goku informed.

Bulma abandoned the boys and was raiding the cupboards and soon came across a bounty of medicine, gauzes and ointments much to her delight. She took up as much as her hands would allow and carefully carried them over to the boys who were not at all grateful when they noticed the familiar purple ointment.

"Oh, yeah and who might this be that is giving you all such a hard time?" asked Master Roshi in disbelief.

Without thinking, Goku blurted, "Vegeta's son."

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **Master Roshi wears a mischievous grin on his face, dashing forward with an opened bottle of whiskey in tow.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! Whew! Barely made it out of there!"**_

 _ **He slips some of the alcohol down an unconscious Vegeta's throat.**_

 _ **"So I just sorta spilled the beans about who the young warrior is. Whoopsies! And Vegeta's out cold but don't worry, Master Roshi's on the job."**_

 _ **A startled Gohan appears in the room with his two-year old daughter in his hands. He is looking around, wondering how and why he was there.**_

 _ **"Gotta get some recruitments if I'm going to be able to stand a chance against Vegeta's son. See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: POWERED UP: ASCENSION TO SUPER SAIYAN GOD"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of speed even faster than the instant transmission; a "What-the-hell-happened-to-Vegeta?" reaction to his being in the hospital to begin with; and a "Didn't-see-that-one-coming" to the guy being Vegeta's son?: Chrissi B (c) August 2015


	4. Powered Up

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

EPISODE 03:

POWERED UP: ASCENSION TO SUPER SAIYAN GOD

"What? Vegeta's son!" This discovery sent Bulma in an uproar.

"It's true Mom," Trunks said.

"Well, you would've think when you decide you want to marry someone you would say something like...oh, I don't know, I have another son! Did something like that just slipped his mind? That man!" she growled in annoyance.

"You can't really expect a man like that to have been waiting around for you to come along, did you?"

A voice from behind startled them all. It was Chi-Chi now making her way down the stairs with a heap of towels of different sizes and a wide bowl filled to the brim with water.

"What?" snapped Bulma, eyeing her evilly. She turned to Goku and demanded some answers, "Why is she even doing here?"

"Chi-Chi and I were on our way in the plane to visit you guys at the hospital." He struggled to pick himself up from the concrete floor and he continued, "Then this huge power level just hit me about the same time the plane lost control and crashed. I had to get her out of there and fast."

"Couldn't you have just flown over, oh, I don't know or use the instant transmission?" barked Bulma.

"Do you think we're uncivilized!" griped Chi-Chi as she made her way over to the boys. She got to work washing the wounds on her son's arms.

"How did you guys know where I was going?" he asked his mother curiously.

"Well, you didn't finish your lunch before you left," Chi-Chi chimed, "Most unusual and I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Imagine my dread when I called and Dr. Brief explained that you guys were in the hospital. He didn't say why which prompted me to go myself."

"Can't put anything past you, huh, mom!" giggled Goten, realising he had been caught red-handed.

"So why were you guys at the hospital anyway?" she asked now moving on to Trunks' wounds. Already she had bloodied at least a dozen of the white towels.

"Vegeta," Bulma said sadly, "He almost lost his leg but they managed to reattach it in surgery. And he's lost a ton of blood."

Chi-Chi froze. She clumsily stumbled over to the body on the floor, dropping the towels in the water. Upon first glance, she whimpered loudly and slumped back into a nearby couch.

"He wouldn't have had to be there in the first place, Mom!" yelled Trunks angrily, shocking everyone in the room, "It's like you don't give a damn about him any more. You would rather the proud prince of all saiyans suffer in a stupid hospital than to use the dragonballs or get some senzu beans. How stupid and..."

With fire burning in her eyes, Bulma slapped the boy with all her might. Caught off-guard, tears sprung to his eyes as he looked at his mother in awe.

"I might not have been listening before, young man but if you ever dare talk to me like that again, I swear!" she yelled.

The boy held down his head in shame, looking away from his mother but his voice still held anger and frustration, "But Mom, he almost died and yet you didn't do anything."

"I think I've done more than enough. Had I patched him up, he would have gone back out to fight or more like stand there and get thrashed again. He made up his mind that he wanted to die, even though we were giving him a way out. And that's one thing your father does not do, no matter what - is give up when there's a way out."

Trunks looked up at her with understanding and they locked eyes.

"When did all of this happen?" Goku asked infuriated, "I don't understand. Did this guy just come here to kill his own father?"

"And us too - as in all the saiyans," Trunks filled them in, unaware that Goku had been privy to such information first-hand, "And what you saw was him at level 6! Goten and I used fusion thinking we would be on the same level but we barely lasted."

"Level 6!" Goku was lost in shock and disbelief, "W-Wow! That's great!"

Everyone in the room eyed him curiously. How could he be excited at a time like this?

"He's twice stronger than you, why are you so happy about that?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, but a super saiyan god is times higher than him!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you were already a super saiyan god," Bulma questioned.

"Nah," Goku started, closing his eyes to avoid eye contact and scratching his head in pretense, "Vegeta and I promised we would lay off of training in that form and figure our way to getting there on our own. We had the dragon take it all away and leaving us what we were originally."

"Why would you do something so stupid, Goku!" she yelled at him and waved her fist, "And I have reason to believe it was all your idea!"

Laughing nervously, he tried to calm her down, "It's OK, promise. As part of the wish, courtesy Vegeta's genius, once the transformation is achieved our bodies will accept it immediately."

"But how - didn't you need the others to...?"

Before his wife could finish her question, he had disappeared and a second later, a confused Gohan appeared along with his two-year old daughter.

"Uh..." Gohan started but Goku was gone again.

"But Vegeta hasn't woken," Bulma lamented, "If he ever wakes."

"Huh?" Gohan turned around and noticed Vegeta on the floor. He was overwhelmed with despair at the sight.

"Grandma!" Pan cried out and ran towards her grandmother who welcomed her with a warm hug.

"Heh, heh!" Master Roshi seemed suddenly excited as he bounced and hobbled his way over to Vegeta, "I think I know what will wake him up."

"He drinks to sleep not to wake up," Bulma addressed crossly.

"Oh!" This only peaked his interest, "Is that so?"

"He's been having nightmares for the last few days and he figured that was the only way to cure them. And it seemed to be working for a while until last night happened," she retold the sorry tale, "I've never seen him in such a panic and then he decided he _had_ to go out. Huge red flag right there! Over the years, I've been working on a special type of cannon, you could say, that would produce blasts as powerful as Goku and Vegeta combined at their most powerful. If it wasn't for Trunks and me, he would have most certainly been a goner."

"So that explains why I didn't see you at work this morning," Gohan burrowed his brow deep in anger. He threw off his glasses and hid them in his pocket. His fist shook violently as he tried to keep his emotions under check.

Tears came to Chi-Chi's eyes and she held the little girl even tighter, forcing the child's gaze away from the body on the floor.

"So he likes a swig before bed, eh?" Master Roshi mischievously grinned as he neared his target, popping the cover off the bottle, "I know the feeling. In fact I was getting to that feeling before you morons barged into my house."

"But it's the afternoon," Goten pointed out.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Bulma, darting after the old man.

"Too late," he giggled as some of the alcohol slipped down Vegeta's throat. Bulma managed to snatch the bottle and was about to break it over his head when coughing and sputtering sounded from behind her.

She leapt towards her husband and held his hand, glad to see him finally up, "Oh dear, I thought I was losing you. About last night, what I said, I -"

"Thanks for that," he said weakly.

Bulma smiled and hugged him, "It's about time you realised, you are not your sins - you never were to me, so don't ever think you deserve to suffer like this ever again, got that, you big dope."

"Told ya, your parents are rock solid," Goten gave his friend the thumbs up but Trunks was more concerned about what was happening on the other side of the room.

"It's about time," Vegeta agreed with a smile, resting a hand over hers as the others crowded around them excitedly. His calm demeanour faded away to an alert and terrified countenance, "How long have I been out?"

"14 hours," Trunks said as he alighted before his father. He fought through the pain of his own bruises and hugged his father, "Dad, I'm glad you're OK."

"No!" gasped Vegeta with wide eyes.

Goku reappeared in the room alarming everyone. He lowered his head as he spoke, "Bad luck guys. There's only one senzu bean. Korin says the next batch won't be ready any time soon, so," he snapped the small, green bean in half, "Hey, catch!" He tossed them at the boys who ate it gratefully.

"Hey, look who's up!" He bent down and touched the man's shoulder with a light tap, "You think you've got it in you for a super saiyan god transformation?"

Vegeta nodded, "We have to hurry. He's on his way here."

"What do you mean?" Goku asked alarmed, "He doesn't know where we are."

"Through my dreams. He knows exactly where we are," Vegeta shared much to everyone's dismay.

"That must be how he knew where we were," Trunks realised, growling in frustration, shifting his head slightly over to Goten to emphasise to whom else he was referring, "I had a dream or more like a way too vivid memory just before we left the hospital. He spoke to me and everything - it was weird."

"Yes. He is a part of a race of people who can manipulate your memories and distort them in any way they choose. Sometimes they can pick up information about you and those close to you through these dreams. I had known it was a Mezoran but I would never have guessed it to be..." he grabbed hold of Goku's arm, "Please, I beg of you, don't kill him."

"If you insist," smirked Goku confidently, "But don't worry, by the time I'm through with him, he'll be fit for a good spanking."

Gohan showed his confusion but decided against saying anything.

Vegeta smiled, "Lets get this over with."

The women stepped back as the others surrounded Goku and held hands, offering their energies to him. A magical display of interweaving light escaped their bodies as they converged into one.

"Whoa! I think this is going to be even stronger than last time," Goku said as he looked at his older son with a huge grin on his face, "You really have been doing some serious training, you're even stronger than me and Vegeta combined. A lot stronger!"

"Well, I took Vegeta's advice. Never again am I ever going not even a day without training." He recalled that moment when Vegeta accosted him for not being stronger and thus inadvertently led to the release of Majin Buu - a nightmare that he could have done without.

"Well done," smirked Vegeta proudly.

Soon, Goku's hair changed from a red-purple to a bright blue but the link was broken suddenly by the rattling of the front door and ultimately the crashing of broken wood. They had all sensed the tremendous power level the same time the young warrior stopped suddenly before them. The sight of him sent the women and the old man in a frenzy.

"Well, all of you have gathered just waiting for me!" he smiled, looking around the room with glee.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **Goku is in a battle-ready stance, his blue hair whipping wildly in his flaring aura.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! I wonder if this guy realises just what he's up against. A super saiyan god! And I feel a lot stronger than ever before! However, something's not quite right and I really wanted to fight him, too."**_

 _ **Gohan comes crashing through the roof, perfectly in line with Master Roshi as he scrambles to get out of the way.**_

 _ **"I sure hope Gohan could keep him at bay while I'm forced to stand back and watch. See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: EVENLY MATCHED? - BATTLE OF EGOS"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a drunk Master Roshi; a Gohan who took training seriously especially after the Buu Saga; and a "did Bulma just say she created a cannon that is as powerful as Goku and Vegeta at their strongest!" moment: Chrissi B (c) August 2015


	5. Evenly Matched?

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

EPISODE 04:

EVENLY MATCHED? - BATTLE OF EGOS

A small blast was released by the warrior as he made his landing before the group. Dashing in front of the quivering girl as she clung unto her grandmother's leg, the blast was reflected by Gohan's sturdy hand but it was dodged easily.

"Oh no, my house!" cried Master Roshi at the damage caused by the minor explosion behind the young warrior.

"Why not mess with someone your own size," Gohan demanded angrily as he powered up causing the concrete floor to break away and rise along with his aura.

"Kakarot, what are you waiting for!" yelled Vegeta.

"But I can't move," Goku struggled to speak. His body was frozen in the fighting stance he possessed throughout the transformation.

"Ah, you don't look it," the warrior said proudly, "But you're a level 6. You were 7 but you pathetically gave away your power to that fool," he motioned towards Goku.

"7!" Intense stares were on the faces of everyone in the room except Vegeta who was smiling contentedly.

"Since we're evenly matched, _for now_ , why don't we take this outside. Shall we? This should be something," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Have it your way," Gohan agreed.

With lightning speed, the young warrior kicked Gohan through the opening where the front door once was.

"Kakarot," yelled Vegeta, "Do something or your son will be killed."

"It seems like he's a pretty good match, there's not much of a difference between their power levels," Goku informed through clenched teeth. It was obvious that it hurt to speak as his words jumbled together and slurred under his stress.

Vegeta rolled over on his side and pushed his body along the floor using the free hand as a guide and as support. In a great effort, he pushed against the wall of the house and tried to stand, "He wants me, this has no concern with the rest of you."

"Vegeta, no!" Bulma cried out, seeing what he was trying to do.

He was standing now, putting all the pressure on the good leg, "He's my son and he's after me! I appreciate the help but perhaps this is how it finally ends for me."

"That's not true, Dad," Trunks warned, "He wants to kill all the saiyans. Why do you think he attacked Pan or us?" He pointed at himself and Goten.

"What?" He could not have been more surprised by this revelation, "A - Are you sure?"

Trunks nodded.

Vegeta bared his teeth in rage, "Damn him."

"Boy, I wish I could see what was going on out there," complained Master Roshi. At that exact moment, Gohan came crashing through the roof towards him and he scrambled to get out of the way.

"Oh, boy," the old man said hopelessly, now accepting that he was out of danger, "Be careful what you ask for."

Gohan stopped himself just before impact and dashed his way back out. Rocketing at an impressive speed, his aura surged and he aimed it towards Fahren who noticed the incoming attack but did not seem bothered to block or counter. Gohan waited to see what damage had been done as the smoke cleared and he smiled to see the young warrior still standing, untouched.

"What do you say we up our power another, let's say, 20%?"

"You seem confident that we're on the same plane, don't you?" he smirked which unnerved Gohan's ego and he lost his beaming smile.

"What?"

"You may be using about 41% of your power, I'm only using 2. I know you're a smart alec, so how 'bout you crunch those numbers, eh," he laughed.

Gohan grimaced at the thought that his opponent could be as powerful as he but was only using 2% of his true strength and he did not like being mocked.

"You're my most intriguing fight, thus far," the warrior complimented, "My father on his own, came close but I had one-upped him at level 5 and then the boys ah, _tried_. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

"Is this just some kind of game to you?" Gohan asked, losing his grip on his anger.

"Quite the contrary," he remarked, "This is something very meaningful to me. I've waited so long for this moment."

"Humph," Gohan's golden aura surged, lightning searing off the edges, enticing loud cackling pops.

"Now we're on par," the man smiled as though satisfied.

Not amused by his opponent's lack of respect, Gohan dashed forward and with incredible speed connected several blows and he followed it up with a mighty blast to the head. However, with no intention of slowing down, he dashed through that very blast and repeated his onslaught without cease. He measured his success by the volume of his opponent's shrieks of agony and he revelled in his glory.

"Good work." The voice came from behind.

Gohan froze, he was just plummeting him with blows, 'How did he-?' His thoughts were interrupted by his piercing scream as he felt the heavy knee of his opponent sunk into his lower back. His arms were held captive as the cruel blow was repeated a few more times until Gohan regained the edge and forced his arms away and grabbed the man by the head. He tightened his hold until the moment he realised that his opponent had backed off of his efforts. Using one hand to support the head, he used the other to land a perfectly timed and effective uppercut that sent the man flying even further upward. Smirking, Gohan followed suit.

"I don't see either of them," Chi-Chi called out, inspecting through the space of the roof.

"We're in the middle of a war zone," cried Bulma, "We need to get out of here."

"But how?" piped up Goku, "I can't instant transmission you guys out of here. This hurts like crap." His hand throbbed from his effort to move.

"This has never happened," growled Vegeta, "We were both successful at accomplishing that form. I don't understand this!" He slammed his fist into the wall and it crumbled under the force of the impact.

Master Roshi was not too pleased by the added damage to his house.

Vegeta flew up to the opening in the roof.

"Where are you going?" asked Goku.

"To survey the fight. Gohan is the best hope we've got right now and I don't intend to miss out on an opportunity to help out." And with that Vegeta was gone.

Goku struggled to nod his head in response.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **Gohan and the young warrior are exchanging blows but neither is being fazed in the slightest.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! Alright son, you've got this. With you on the job this battle should be over in no time."**_

 _ **Gohan and the young warrior lock hands, their massive auras growing in size. Their intense stares narrow as they rock back and forth with neither letting up.**_

 _ **"It's the tug-of-war of the century, so don't miss out. See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: ULTIMATE TEST OF STRENGTH: MAY THE STRONGEST**_ _ **WIN"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a level 7 Gohan?!; and a "Only 2%!" reaction to the young warrior's power against Gohan's: Chrissi B (c) September 2015

A/N: I know this chapter may seem pretty short but when you think about it, the action scene within this episode should really just about do it for time. Please understand that writing an action scene will always be much shorter than the actual fight itself (at least for me anyway). So bear this in mind in continuing. Thanks for understanding.


	6. Ultimate Test of Strength

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

EPISODE 05:

ULTIMATE TEST OF STRENGTH: MAY THE STRONGEST WIN

Goku struggled to move but even with an aura surge, his body would not budge, "Ah, this is so frustrating!"

The boys studied the man's plight and nodded towards one another. In unison, their auras surged and their hair was now golden lengthy spikes that hung loosely at their buttocks. Their transformations rocked the foundation of the house and further ruined the concrete floor and the women watched in awe.

"We've got to go, too," Trunks said to Goten.

"Oh, no you won't," cried Chi-Chi, "I refuse to let you go after that monster. I will not allow you to fight, do you hear me!"

All of her yelling fell on deaf ears as the boys proceeded to perform the fusion dance.

"Oh, pipe down," snapped Bulma, watching the boys become one instantaneously. The hybrid warrior dashed through the opening, leaving behind a slowly disappearing yellow streak.

Pan hugged her grandmother's leg even tighter.

"At least I still have you," she picked up the little girl in her arms and hugged her tightly, nuzzling their cheeks together.

Bulma smiled contentedly at the pair but worry filled her when she refocused her attention towards the open space, "Come on guys, you can do this!"

* * *

With searing auras, Gohan and the young warrior exchanged a series of impressive blows but neither was fazed in the slightest. This exchange seemed to be going on for hours and eventually they decided upon another method. They locked hands and pushed against the other in an ultimate test of strength and they rocked back and forth for an incredible ten minutes, their massive auras growing in size with each passing second.

Breaking away from the struggle hold, Gohan reappeared behind him and jabbed the man in the back of the neck. He cried out in pain and swung around with a speeding fist but Gohan disappeared behind him once more and sunk his knee in the lower back.

"Pay back," he murmured and he repeated the manoeuvre a few times, emphasizing with added strength each blow until his opponent spat out blood, "This fight doesn't have to be all or nothing. I don't see what you're trying to accomplish - even if you are stronger than me, my Dad is times stronger than the both of us."

"Well, yes," the man smirked, wiping away the blood from his mouth, "He most certainly is, _right now_ but do tell me, where is your ol' man when you need him, eh?"

Gohan growled. He knew the man was right, he had pondered throughout the battle why his father was not joining in and making quick work of his opponent.

"I don't know what it is that you've done to him but I'll be damned - I don't need my father, I will finish you off myself," Gohan declared.

"I didn't do anything, I assure you. And what part of I'm only using 2% of my power do you not understand? You've practically used up all of your strength and you've hardly made a dent on me. Ha!"

Gohan growled with such anger and vigour that spurred him on to repeat the thrashing and he did not hold back in the slightest, 'If he is as strong as he says he is, I need to take him out now.'

Gohan's energy flared about him and he shouted, "Kamehameha!" A bright blue, massive ball was released from the palms of his hands and he controlled the force of the beam, not losing aim nor drive.

His opponent was blocking but the smouldering heat was melting away his skin and the stench filled the air. Gohan upped the attack a notch and thus made the force even more powerful and it pushed back his opponent by a large margin. Noticing this, he upped the attack again, practically tripling it and marvelled when the blast finally broke through and consumed the man. Seconds later, his victim was falling to the earth, smoke billowing from about his person and he made a dash after him.

The majority of the man's body was covered in severe burns and bruises and when Gohan grabbed him around the neck, he cried out in agony.

"It doesn't have to end this way," Gohan warned, "For some reason, Vegeta clearly does not want you dead and I feel compelled to follow his desire. So I beg of you, don't make me do this." He tightened his grip about the man's throat.

"My father doesn't want me dead? Ha!" the young warrior said between forced takes of breath.

"Your father?" Gohan's eyes widened at the realisation. However, in quick succession, he narrowed his eyes with a new sense of determination, "If Vegeta really is your father, I strongly advise you that he is disappointed in the show of your extreme cowardice and lackluster skills."

The young warrior was one to dish out insults and get at the core of one's being but to have a taste of his own medicine infuriated him and it showed. Seeing him struggle, Gohan repeated his onslaught on the man, 'I can't allow him to get the upper hand again.'

"Something's not right," Vegeta announced to Gotenks who was anxiously waiting next to him to join in at a moment's notice.

"Yeah, even though he's getting beaten he seems really calm," agreed Gotenks.

"Look, boys, take your mothers and Pan and get away from here as far as possible," he ordered.

"But, Dad!" the hybrid fighter wailed.

"You heard me!" he barked.

Just as Gotenks turned around to head back to the house, Gohan zipped past him and crashed through another section of the roof but this time he caused a large crater that ripped the front half off completely. A massive heap of sand and debris was thrown up and Vegeta raised his arms to protect himself from the force of it.

Squinting, Vegeta made out that the young warrior was now making his way towards him.

"This time father, I will snap off your foot and beat you with it!" the young warrior smirked.

With the dust settled, he lowered his arms but he was not prepared for what was before him. Rather than the silver length of his hair, the young warrior was sporting a shoulder length do that hung wildly about his face. So consumed by fear at the sight of the blue hair on his son froze him into position. It was in that moment that he realised his son had achieved an incredible feat, "F-Fahren! You - you're also a level beyond super saiyan god!"

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **Gohan and Vegeta cower at the sight of Fahren's blue hair.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! This is unbelievable - Vegeta's son is also a super saiyan god super. How great! I mean, um, how terrible!"**_

 _ **Bulma stares on wide-eyed and open-mouthed and faints.**_

 _ **"I guess not even she can believe any of this. See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: FAHREN REVEALS ALL: HIS REASON FOR VENGEANCE"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a level too difficult for Goku to handle; a Gohan making a comeback; a "Oh come on now!" reaction to Vegeta's son achieving super saiyan god super; and finally a name for Vegeta's son: Chrissi B (c) September 2015

A/N: If you want to know the reason behind the name Fahren, check out [s/11384189/4/Revenge-of-the-Super-Saiyan-God-2-in-1-Story] No. 15 (scroll all the way to the end).


	7. Fahren Reveals All

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

Episode 06:

FAHREN REVEALS ALL: HIS REASON FOR VENGEANCE

Fahren's body glistened in his blue aura, no indication of the struggle from before was evident. He made a grab for his father but was met with a series of blows by Gotenks who was not letting up having made a connection, not even concerned that the onslaught was not making any impact whatsoever. Grabbing them easily by the shirt, Fahren drove his knee into the pit of the stomach and punched him in the face which forced a projectile of blood and saliva.

"Please, stop!" begged Vegeta.

Fahren slapped the hybrid warrior back and forth, clearly in jest but the blows were so impressive that it quickly bruised and bloodied the boy's face. His face lit up with glee, "Did you stop when you killed my mother?"

Vegeta was so enraged that he levelled up to super saiyan in a blink of an eye, "If you knew what really happened."

"I know more than enough," Fahren said firmly and he proceeded to compress the boy's head between his large hands.

"Stop!" yelled Vegeta as he unleashed a powerful blast. The blast dissolved away to nothing at the touch of Fahren's aura.

"Humph. Is that the best you can do?"

"They've had more than enough. Come, I'm right here."

"Very well, father." Fahren released his hold on the now unconscious Gotenks.

Vegeta was about to go after him but Fahren motioned him to stop and he obeyed reluctantly. Realising how helpless he was fuelled his rage. He studied the man before him and an intense sorrow shone in his eyes, "I was prepared to die during our first battle when I discovered that you were indeed my son - what I did, it is something that not even I could forgive myself for. That night - the memory you reawakened in me - I should have chosen to die alongside her but - I didn't. I'm sorry, son."

Fahren drew closer to his father, anger etched on his face,"Sorry? Humph. The last surviving Mezorans were living in filth and ruin. Everyday was a struggle as we suffered at the hands of the Elmorites, the race that bought our planet after you killed my people. Just for looking different we were tortured. We had no food and we were subjected to daily whippings but I was the one who defeated them seven years ago. That was when I found out the truth, to know that my own father was responsible for our suffering and to see how he killed my mother, it pissed me off! How could you, you bastard! She loved you but you bowed down to your lord Frieza because power was all that mattered to you, wasn't it?"

"That's a lie," snapped Vegeta viciously, "You don't know what you're saying. I am very sorry for the troubles that the survivors of your race endured but it is because of me that they survived in the first place."

"Because all of a sudden you had a change of heart, please," Fahren said casually as he bridged the gap between them. His aura alone was ripping into Vegeta's body causing painful burns and deep scars, "I saw for myself through the eyes of the Great Ruler before he passed."

Vegeta growled at the mere mention of the name, "The Great Ruler survived? He was the bastard that tipped Frieza off in the first place. He might have shown you what he wanted you to see."

"Do not speak ill of the Great Ruler! He was more of a father than you ever will be!" yelled Fahren viciously causing an increase in his energy that edged even deeper into Vegeta's skin.

Wincing in pain, Vegeta yelled, "I had no idea you were even alive!"

"I wonder why. You made damn sure of that, didn't you," Fahren narrowed his eyes, "My mother was from a kind, gentle race unlike yours, father. Oh yes, I discovered my ancestry. Your father made the deal with the devil with every intent to overtake him and I want nothing to do with you saiyans. Her mystical genes spur on my saiyan abilities and after pushing my body and my mind, my power is unstoppable. All of you must die just like I killed your brother. I will wipe you all out and conveniently all of you are on the same planet in the same place. And when I'm through with you, I see no reason to exist, as I too, most unfortunately am a saiyan as well."

Vegeta was visibly moved, 'I've never once had the chance to even know my own brother as he was sent away as a babe and now he's telling me that he's gone.'

Gohan appeared by his side, "This is absurd! Is he - is he a saiyan god?"

"I'm afraid so."

Fahren launched forward at Gohan and despite his best efforts to dodge, he was caught by a powerful fist and Fahren proceeded to pound him mercilessly. In finale, he was sent sailing deep into the island once again.

"3 down," he smirked and laughed at the terror in his father's eyes. He dashed forward with such speed it seemed as though he disappeared. Vegeta fearfully looked about him, growling in frustration that he was being toyed with but he only saw him at the last possible moment. He suffered the same fate as Gohan but the onslaught was prolonged, "I especially want you to suffer!"

Fresh blood sprung from beneath his bandages as he yelled out in pain. Fahren grabbed hold of the injured leg and tightened his grip and a blood-curdling scream drowned the atmosphere. The stitches tore out and the leg started to rip away by the immense pressure.

He fired a beam that sent his father reeling into the house and with a gleeful grin, he dashed after his victim. He continued his torment and seemed to be having the time of his life with each passing minute.

"He's toying with him," Master Roshi noticed as he hid behind the ruins, holding on for dear life as the earth shook violently, "And I don't think insurance is going to cover this!"

"Good news," Goku called over to the two women as they shuddered from under their makeshift fort. They had ripped off the backing of the couch which allowed for extra head space as they perched it over them. It was tattered and dirtied from the falling debris and wood.

"Good news?" yelled Chi-Chi, "Does any of this look like good news to you!"

"Krillin's on his way. He probably sensed the huge power levels from before. Especially Vegeta's son, his is so huge I'm sure I would have definitely sensed it even all the way out at home."

"But what about our sons? I don't see them anywhere. I won't leave without Trunks," demanded Bulma.

"And I'm not leaving without Goten and Gohan," agreed Chi-Chi grabbing hold of the little girl with her free arm and drawing her closer.

A sorrowful expression crept over Goku, "I'm afraid to break it to you ladies but their energies' dropping fast. They may not make it."

The women were overcome with grief and wept bitterly for their children. Pan who could not maintain her bravery any longer started bawling.

"Oh, wow-wee!"

They all looked up to see Master Roshi running in as he jumped out of the way of the missile in the nick of time. A terrible crash imploded the walls behind them and they quickly realised that it was no missile; it was a badly hurt Vegeta.

"Oh, no!" cried Bulma, dashing from under the makeshift fort. Upon seeing the ripped away stitches on his now gaping leg, she fainted. However, she had a soft landing in the hands of Krillin.

"Thanks, Krillin," Goku said.

"What the hell is going on?" Krillin said looking about the chaos, "Are you and Vegeta at it again? Man this is ridiculous. Do you guys know you destroyed most of West City. It's all on the news."

"No time to explain, just get the women and Pan out of here," directed Goku as much as he could because the gravity pull on his body was too much to bear and seemed to be increasing the more he fought to speak.

"But, what about you?"

"I can't seem to move."

Fahren floated slowly into the room much to Krillin's horror, "Oh, wow! How did I not sense that a second ago. His power level's skyrocketing. Who the hell is this!"

"Fahren. Nice to meet you, Krillin," smirked Fahren and he landed before the bald midget, "Leave now with the women but the little girl stays."

"But," whimpered Krillin, "Why?"

"She's as much of a saiyan like the rest of these pests. The saiyans have always been a resilient race and their trait is most dominant, even mating with such weakling humans has no deterrent whatsoever. I cannot allow another generation of these monkeys to thrive - it all ends here," Fahren said dryly, firing off a blast, "I would let go if I were you." He laughed as Chi-Chi looked on too stunned to move; the blast was clearly meant for the little girl but as she held on so tightly, she was also in danger.

Goku watched with fury as the blast neared; he hated that he could do nothing to save them.

Vegeta appeared before the blast could hit them and took on its full effect. However, a strong gush of wind emanated from the collision which sent the pair tumbling over.

"Oh no, Vegeta!" cried Krillin upon seeing Vegeta's ragged body drenched in blood. He dashed over to Chi-Chi, "Hey, hop on, quick."

She wasted no time and pushed Pan up onto his back and she hung her arms tightly about his neck, hunching forward to accommodate for his lack of height. Krillin shot off towards the hole in the roof but suddenly Pan was falling behind.

"No, my grandbaby!" Chi-Chi called after the crying child.

Krillin paused when he realised what had just happened. Fahren was holding the crying child by the hair.

"Don't worry," he smiled coyly, "I'll shut her up for you."

"Not on my watch," Vegeta growled as he released a powerful blast, standing firmly on his good leg. He seemed unfazed by the torment of his wounds as he guided the blast, maximising its momentum.

"Are you serious?" asked Fahren as he landed a powerful punch to his father's stomach which knocked all the wind out of him and thus the blast was reduced to nothing, "I must say I admire you, father. Your relentless spirit makes torturing you so much more fun."

Krillin was about to fly after Fahren but he was stopped by Goku.

"No Krillin, leave now. Please," he begged.

Krillin nodded his head and obeyed reluctantly and made his way out.

"Now for a little fun before I finish off my father," Fahren turned to face Goku and he tossed the child at him, "Catch."

Goku grimaced for he knew that there was no way he could move to catch her.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **A mirage of a dragon erupts from thin air and wraps around Fahren who is gawking at the size and the might of the creature. With each cry of agony, the beast tightens its grip.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! Finally, I'm getting to test my strength on Fahren and so far, so good. And even if things don't work out quite like they should, Vegeta's got an idea that could save us all or at least I hope so. See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: THE PLAN: A WAY OUT?"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of another super saiyan god but not one who's on their side; and an enemy who clearly enjoys messing with his victims ("Catch."): Chrissi B (c) September 2015


	8. The Plan

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

Episode 07:

THE PLAN: A WAY OUT?

"Now for a little fun before I finish off my father," Fahren turned to face Goku and he tossed the child at him, "Catch."

Goku grimaced for he knew that there was no way he could move to catch her. However, the crying child's shirt hung perfectly around his clenched fist.

"Saiyan God is achieved at level 10 but it can be surpassed with many challenges, of course. You and my father were lucky to have survived one step above it. Now you've pushed one step above that. _Level_ 12's a tough one, eh?" he shook his head condescendingly, "That kind of power can crush your bones if you're not careful. Pity."

"Kakarot, you fool! Dispense some of your energy now!" yelled Vegeta despite his severe weakness.

"I'll try," Goku struggled but he successfully released a large blast from his free fist which smashed through the walls in front of him.

Tears fell from behind Master Roshi's shades. There was not much left of his house.

"It's working." He charged another blast which zipped over the water creating waves over thirty feet high that evaporated instantly on its return when it came into contact with the sizzling heat. He was able to get some movement in his shoulders and then his hands. He opened his fist and thrust off Pan beside him. With both hands freed now, he unleashed a massive "Kamehameha" blast which by the sheer energy radiating off of it, shattered the windows and ripped away at what was left of the eaves causing the walls on either side of him to cave in.

Blocking with both hands, the blast dissolved away to nothing against Fahren's arms, "Ooo, that tingled."

Angered that his attack had not achieved anything, Goku launched forward with incredible speed. He successfully landed powerful punches but for the most part Fahren had no trouble blocking, not that he needed to. Deciding that he had had enough, Goku yelled at the top of his lungs, his blue aura swarming around him in an impressive globe.

Fahren eyed him expectantly.

"Dragon Fist!" He successfully forced apart Fahren's arms and connected an uppercut that sent the young warrior soaring, proving the might of the technique. A dragon or it seemed a mirage of one exuded from his aura and tightened its grip on the falling Fahren. Blood sprung to life as the beast roared in victory, adding applied pressure upon each piercing yell. Seeing that extensive damage was caused, Goku with a boost of ego, proudly exclaimed, "God Style."

Clearly weakened, the snake decided to finish off his victim and opened it's mouth in an attempt to swallow his head. Fahren's head disappeared in the creature's throat and as it drew nearer to his abdomen, a blast protruded from about him. The blast ascended as a cylinder of light and it ripped the giant creature's mouth in half.

Goku gawked when he saw the dragon mirage reduced to nothing. He growled in frustration, "What the hell?"

Fahren pursued his opponent for he realised that he was about to use the technique that would instantly transport his body. He grabbed Goku even before his finger touched his forehead and lashed him into the foundation of the house. He swiftly pounded into his chest and stomach and laughed to see him writhing in pain. Easing off, he studied his handy work and smiled with satisfaction.

"Oh, no," grumbled Vegeta. He was propped against a short table and from his distance he could make out that Goku was definitely losing. Through telepathy, Vegeta spoke directly to Goku who was having a hard time getting up, "Kakarot. Do me a favour. I can sense our children's power weakening but they are still hanging on. Fahren can sense them as well. I know you're better at this than I am, so tell them to reduce their power levels as low as possible, 0 if they have to."

"But..." started Goku, grimacing as he grabbed his stomach in an effort to ease the agony.

"Just do it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Alright, will do," he agreed, not sure about the odd request but he fulfilled it nonetheless, "Done."

"Good." Vegeta smiled as he struggled to stand, "Now go get your butt kick and do the same. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I guess," Goku admitted his confusion.

Ignoring him, Vegeta continued, "When I say, and only when I say, you will use the instant transmission and get them all out of here, starting with the little one first and me last. Got it?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Stop asking me stupid questions," he growled, losing his cool.

Now on his feet again and regaining some of his energy, Goku pounced at his opponent. Fired up, he was able to connect successful blows and once he had, he had no intention of letting up until Fahren got the upper hand. Goku was pulverized with aggressive jabs and kicks until he was thrown into a pile of debris off to the corner of the damaged house.

Still brimming with energy, he decided to obey his friend's orders by lowering his power level. Moreover, he realised how pointless it was to fight to the death, 'So there, I've reduced my power level. Besides, it's no use anyway, the battle's already lost.'

He made out Fahren approaching him and sighed in relief when he noticed the man's aura disappeared for he knew that he had bought into the pretense of his ultimate defeat, 'Come on, Vegeta, whatever your plan is, it better be a good one. Even if we both were saiyan gods, we still wouldn't have stood a chance. I don't see a way out of this one at all. I never thought I would be one to give up, ever - but I don't see any other way out of this.' A dread that he never thought possible filled his being and he succumbed to dark thoughts, 'Perhaps, finally, this is the end - I just don't want it to be the end for my family, especially that little girl, she means the world to me, to Chi-Chi.'

He could not see the child from where he was but he relished in hearing her crying because at the very least that indicated that she was still alive and unhurt by Fahren, 'Maybe I should fight before he returns his focus on her but then again, what good will I be? Aargh! I hate this! I feel so useless. Oh, Vegeta - whatever it is - it better be a good one.'

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **Goku is standing with the dragon radar in tow and a tote bag with obvious bulges.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! When in doubt, the dragonballs have always been there for us. And we definitely need them this time around."**_

 _ **He stretches out his arm and shows a small, orange orb in his hand. The dragonball is cracked.**_

 _ **"There's no way that they could fail us now - right?"**_

 _ **The dragon ascends from bright, yellow light and lingers above them and is speaking to them. White light flashes across the creature's red eyes.**_

 _ **"See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: BROKEN: IS THIS THE END?"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of "Dragon Fist! God Style!"; and a "What the hell is Vegeta even planning?" moment: Chrissi B (c) September 2015


	9. Broken

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

Episode 08:

BROKEN: IS THIS THE END?

Fahren studied Goku's limp body amidst the debris and smirked. He sensed that his power level had lessened and averted his attention to the whimpering little girl who had not once moved from the spot her grandfather left her in.

"You sick bastard! Kill her after you've dealt with me," Vegeta yelled, now standing firmly on his good leg.

"I'll get to you in a second, father," he said assertively. He was about to slam the crying child's back into his knee but Vegeta appeared before him. In complete rage, Fahren kicked his father all the way through to the very end of the island.

He threw down the little girl with such force, knocking her out immediately. He walked in a one-for-today, one-for-tomorrow fashion through the wreckage, his aura mincing everything in his path.

Thinking the coast was clear, Master Roshi made a grab for the little girl but he was blown back by a burst of wind from Fahren's hand. He fearfully picked himself up and stayed in his corner not daring to move again. Goku opened his eyes a peak, removing some of the rubble from about his face and surveyed the situation. The sight of his granddaughter on the floor grieved him and he felt stupid for doing nothing but waiting like a sitting duck.

Making his way to his father, Fahren looked slightly disappointed. He picked up his father's limp body, "Pity. I so wanted to follow through with beating you with your own leg, oh well," he dropped the still body on the sand, "Now that you're dead."

Fahren was revving up his power which was evident as his aura grew immensely knocking down any remaining walls of the home much to Goku's vantage point. The force of the blast pushed Vegeta's body closer to the trembling waters. The earth shook violently as sharp lightning bolts rained down on them; it was the apocalypse of disasters. The very island cracked in half and molten hot lava erupted, rising and bursting.

Making his way closer to the villain, Goku motioned Master Roshi to stay put. He picked up the little girl and held her tightly with a sigh of relief that she was still alive.

"Damn you, Vegeta. Was this your master plan?" he growled.

The blue light encircling Fahren grew at a rapid rate and the blinding light made spectating impossible.

"Now." A very weak voice sounded through Goku's head and he could not have been any happier for he knew in that moment what was about to happen.

Fahren released one last, powerful yell as the ball of energy burst. Understanding the danger, Goku deviated from the plans and made Vegeta his first target. He then grabbed Master Roshi and they disappeared. Offloading them on the sidewalk of a peaceful city, Goku made his way back to the devastation. He used the technique once again and appeared before the two boys. Wasting no time, he was about to grab hold of them but the heat of the explosion ripped into his back and already in instant transmission mode, he disappeared.

"Oh no!" Goku fell to the ground on all fours. With tears pouring down, he chastised himself, "I wasn't fast enough!" In a fit of anger and sorrow, he crashed his hand into the pavement just outside of the Capsule Corporation which caused it to break away easily.

"Is this - is this really how it ends?" quivered Master Roshi, visibly shaken.

"No, it can't be!" yelled Goku and in a soft, weary tone, "It can't be."

He looked up at Vegeta, "I hadn't understood the plan at first. He knew Fahren was going to kill himself once he was aware that we had no intention of coming back, that was the reason why he asked us to reduce our power levels."

Folding his fists tightly, he remorsed bitterly, "But the plan went so wrong. I grabbed for him first because I saw he was the closest to that blast. And he was already dead! You never intended to come out alive either way, did you!"

Goku wept openly and a moment of silence washed over them. Not even Krillin's presence alarmed them.

"I just got the ladies to the hospital. Bulma's still out and Chi-Chi was in a hysterical fit before they gave her something to sleep."

"Thanks," Goku said quietly. He had not once looked up.

"Just glad I could help," nodded Krillin, now looking about him, "Where are the others? I'll go back and get them out of there!" He picked back up to the skies when Goku stopped him with one, intense yell.

"No! There's nothing to go back to," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Krillin could not evade his intense stare. Making a landing, he looked down at the motionless bodies on the ground and immediately got the gist of the situation, "Are they dead too?"

"Pan's just been knocked unconscious," Goku said.

Krillin shook with anger, the sadness dragged heavily on his face, "What about the dragon balls?"

"On it," Goku said firmly.

"But you can't even walk," cried out Master Roshi.

"I don't need to." And with that Goku disappeared.

A few minutes passed before they saw Goku again, this time with the dragon radar and a small tote bag in tow. They celebrated noticing the obvious bulges of the balls stuffed in the bag but what Goku said next killed the euphoria instantly.

"The four star ball. It's broken." His heavy words were proven as he showed them the cracked orange orb in his palm.

"Broken?" Krillin pouted sorrowfully, "How did that happen?"

"I don't know," Goku admitted glumly, finally lifting his head, "I found it in the wreckage of West City, it was probably caught in the aftermath of the battle there."

Emptying the contents of the bag, Goku collapsed on his buttocks. He was completely drained not only by the injuries sustained but the emotional turmoil that hurt more than any wound could ever have. Consumed by an intense rage, he yelled, "And the Namekian dragonballs are out of order for whatever reason. Why is everything so against us? I don't understand!"

"Maybe they'll still work," Krillin said hoping for the best, "I'll be damned after everything we don't at least try." He stepped forward, his shadow hanging ominously over the glowing orbs. He called forth the dragon by name as the other men looked on expectantly.

Bright, yellow light cascaded over the orbs and out of it a large dragon zoomed out. It resembled the dragon of Goku's Dragon Fist technique in size and length, the green scales glinting in the brilliant sun.

"But, the sky?" asked Goku, noticing that the sky had not become dark as was accustom.

"Who cares," Master Roshi was euphoric once more, "Woohoo! We can get our wishes!"

"You have two wishes," the dragon's voice boomed over them, "However, I have been severely weakened and your wishes may not be fulfilled."

"Not be fulfilled," gulped Krillin, "Oh man."

"Shenron, can you restore the lives lost against Fahren today?" Goku pleaded.

"Resurrection is beyond my powers. I am too weak to perform such a task."

Despair drained the men's spirits.

"Hey, what about sending us back in time like that Whis guy did?" Master Roshi offered.

"Time travel is also beyond my powers," the dragon informed.

"I wish that that Fahren guy never existed to begin with," Krillin demanded viciously.

"I cannot fulfill your wish."

They were at a loss as to what else could be done and Goku said exactly what was on all their minds.

"I don't understand any of this! None of this makes sense. Why would a son want to destroy his father so cruelly, so punishingly and how did the rest of us get wrapped into this? I don't get it. I just wish someone could give us all the answers and reverse this mess!"

"Your wish has been granted," the dragon's red eyes glowed and a burst of light erupted about him.

"Huh," Goku said looking up but the blinding light forced him to shield his eyes. He had no intention of making a wish.

"Oh boy, this doesn't look good," wailed Krillin.

The silhouette of a person was clearly outlined against the glare and it appeared as though it was swiftly advancing.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **A silhouette of a person slowly fades away as they approach.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! Lucky us, wishes do come true after all but sometimes you gotta be careful what you wish for."**_

 _ **A beautiful girl with long, pink hair hugs Goku and kisses him on the cheek and he blushes a bright red.**_

 _ **"Or maybe this wish isn't so bad after all. He - he! See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: BEAUTIFUL RESCUE: WISH GRANTED"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of utter despair - no Namekian balls (you will find out why later, promise), a broken dragonball and Goku did not manage to save lives in the end: Chrissi B (c) October 2015


	10. Beautiful Rescue

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

Episode 09:

BEAUTIFUL RESCUE: WISH GRANTED

As the light subdued, a running figure dashed towards them. Master Roshi blushed a furious shade of pink that matched the mysterious woman's long locks. She bent down at Vegeta's side and touched his face lovingly. She was an extraordinary beauty with cat-like ears and she donned an odd dress that doubled as a battle suit.

"Oh, I wish things could be different," she said sadly.

She stood up and faced the dragon, "Why dragon! Why have you brought me here? What can I possibly do?"

The dragon responded, "King Yemma's orders."

She thought a while before she asked her next question, "Does he think I can save my son's life as well?"

The dragon nodded, "You are the only one who can fulfill the wish and it was only made possible by King Yemma himself."

"I'll give it a try," she nodded. She turned to face the curious men, with Master Roshi exhilarated at the girl's beauty and more so at the expanse of her bosom, "There is only one way that I can help. I can make it seem like this moment never happened." A moment of silence passed and while fighting back tears, she continued, "I too just lost a son."

"Oh," Goku now understood, "You're Fahren's mother."

The woman nodded her head and Krillin looked utterly surprised, "But - but you're so beautiful and he's - he's such a monster."

However, this news infuriated Master Roshi, "Why does Vegeta always have to get the good ones!"

"Vegeta!" Krillin gawked at the old man and then at the girl, "And her? Their son?"

She nodded and his surprise was greatly exaggerated.

Master Roshi approached the woman, making kissing faces and noises at her as he took hold of her hand. In response, she unleashed a powerful gush of wind that sent him sailing.

Goku and Krillin prepared themselves for battle in a stance that signalled that they meant business.

"I'm not here to fight," she said firmly, "I just can't stand foolishness."

With his feet over his head and red with anger, Master Roshi complained, "I should've known. Vegeta's got a thing for coloured hair hotheads!"

"Shut up, old man!" she yelled in annoyance and Master Roshi hastily covered his mouth.

The other men relaxed realising that she was not there to cause any trouble. Goku sighed, he wasn't sure if his body could have handled another battle.

"Hey, I don't blame you. Master Roshi's a bit of a pain that way," admitted Goku.

The woman smiled and hugged Goku tightly much to his shock, "I never thought I would have had this chance."

"Um, you know her Goku?" Krillin asked looking on, blushing.

Goku shook his head and despite himself, he was also blushing as the woman's bust, which was not to go unnoticed, rubbed against his chest as she tip-toed in her excitement to grab as much of him as she could.

"My name is Mela," she said excitedly, now shaking his hand furiously and planting a kiss on his cheek, "I was the one who begged you not to take Vegeta's life during your first battle here on Earth."

"But - but -" stammered Goku as he tried to remember, "It was just a hunch feeling that I couldn't quite shake off. I don't understand."

"That was me. As I was already dead I could not pass on my memories to you and since you did not yet know Vegeta I could not reawaken any memories of him to you. I tried desperately to get you to feel what I felt about him."

She kissed him on the other cheek and made her way over to Krillin. She hugged him in a similar fashion and he shone a brilliant red, "And thank you, for obeying him." She kissed him on the forehead.

She returned her attention to Goku who was most certainly now as red as Krillin. Her happy-go-lucky attitude was quickly replaced by a stern attitude, "Just like our son, he had a hard life and because of it, sorely misguided."

She looked down sadly at the lifeless body and continued, "He may have preached otherwise but he only killed when he has no other choice. If he truly was as evil as he wants people to believe, I would have died the minute we met. In that moment, I knew he was different than the rest of Frieza's men - instead of joining in to kill me, he joined in to save me." She smiled at the memory, "He never quite admitted it but he was impressed with my fighting abilities. We Mezorans are a warrior race just like the saiyans were but we are a kind and peaceful people. He demanded that I train him and out of fear I agreed. He's not the most approachable man, y'know."

When she grinned widely, it forced them to gleefully nod in agreement.

She continued, "We became fast friends, in fact, more than that. Eventually, I understood that he wasn't as cold and ruthless as he led me to believe or else there was no way we could have loved the way we did. But, he was consumed by the thrill of power which I later learnt runs through his veins the day he was born and on top of that it was instilled in him by his father that he must become the best. As a child prodigy when it came to battle and his father the King, he still had to endure bowing down to Frieza especially after he lost everything at such a young age. You could imagine how that would make one feel."

Goku closed his eyes and shook his head. He knew the story of how as a baby he was sent away, narrowly escaping a fiery end in the planet's destruction. However, Vegeta was only a child but old enough for the burden to live on as a painful memory.

She closed her eyes, trembling slightly by the thought of what she was about to say, "Countless times, he told me that he wants nothing more than to achieve the legendary super saiyan and one day defeat Frieza. The Great Ruler, the emperor of my people, had been the one to invite Frieza to my planet unknown to us. In fact, Vegeta suspected that our planet was to be wiped out in routinely fashion. He helped devised escape routes for my people or at least the ones who would listen. Three years Frieza and his men stayed on our planet, neither of us knowing that the only reason we were spared was because the Great Ruler had formed an alliance with Frieza. What we thought was a sudden plague as he made us believe was indeed the effects of Frieza draining every last ounce of our people's energies and in return the Great Ruler would receive a portion along with riches untold. It was even he who alerted that my father and I were the only Mezorans to have the ability of time displacement. This threatened Frieza and inspired him to destroy us all."

She paused as though she was weighing whether or not to continue, "One of his men discovered who I was and informed that Vegeta and I were involved and expecting. Instead of carrying out his threat immediately, he waited months later until days before I was to give birth."

She flung her palm in the air wildly and a thick, purple mist appeared. In it, they were able to see the very memory of which she was speaking of. They saw a much younger Vegeta being thrashed by Frieza viciously, "Vegeta tried to fight him but he failed miserably and his life was only to be spared if only he destroyed our people, first starting with me. He struggled so much with that decision, he begged that he would do so if my life was spared. He was denied such and was willing to die alongside us but I forced him to see the promise he made. I got him to realise that if he died now, Frieza would only continue his rampage and planet after planet was in danger. I made him see that he could use our deaths as a reminder as to why he needed to continue to fight and never give up - to find that power, the power to defeat Frieza!"

The men saw Frieza's ever-growing energy ball reduced to nothing as Vegeta struggled to his feet and in turn formed his own. A clearly pregnant Mela turned her head away as she knelt before him. They saw how he hesitated and the pain in his eyes were so profound it moved them. As the blast consumed her, Vegeta turned his head to one side. Frieza could not be any happier as he laughed at the spectacle.

"Oh man," Krillin said clenching his fists, "I was never one to vouch for that guy when he wasn't on our side, but with a past like that, there's no wonder he was so evil. I would be too to lose my family so cruelly, so cold."

The others were too consumed by the tragedy to respond.

In the mist, they witnessed how Vegeta nodded ever so slightly towards some terrified Mezorans before he released another blast. They noticed how they tapped on a device on their person and a signal was beaming from it just before they slipped beneath the earth.

"He couldn't save me or Fahren but he did save many of my people that day including my brother and my father."

"So Frieza destroyed your people because of you and your father's ability?" asked Goku, shaking with sorrow.

Mela nodded, "The time displacement technique is a power unlocked to us as we progress in level much like the saiyans do. My father and I were the strongest by far of our people."

She waved her hands once more and the mist dissolved as though it never existed, "I believe that this technique can give me a chance to save our son from himself. When I died, I grieved when I realised that my baby wasn't with me. I only learnt that he was alive the same time Vegeta did, after all of these years. It hurts me to see the vengeance my son had against his father. I couldn't stand it!"

"How - how were you able to see this?" asked Goku cautiously.

"Through the East Kai. Through her, I've been watching out for Vegeta ever since my death in hopes that one day just maybe our son will find him." She held down her head, lost in the sadness that what she desired the most had indeed been realised but she had never wanted it to turn out the way it had.

"So how does this time displacement technique work?" asked Goku.

"I will go back in time through the memories of my host, in this case I will go to my son. At the very least I will be able to speak to him."

"And then what?" asked Krillin, "No offense, but he doesn't seem like if talking will get through to him."

"From his mother, it will. He believes he is doing me a grand favour by accomplishing this mess," she said softly.

Goku nodded, "You want to give him a chance to join you in the other world, don't you?'

The others were at a lost as to what he meant by this but Mela responded knowingly, "If I can't stop him then yes. Who's going to be the one to go back?"

"I will," Goku suffered immensely as he got to his feet, "It will be a bit tricky but I think I know how I can save them all."

Mela waved her hand wildly and the purple mist erupted washing over Master Roshi, Krillin and Pan, "Their fates are sealed and no matter what happens they have already been saved. They will remain here in time as opposed to this moment becoming nothing but a memory and reliving the tragedy."

"Uh, thanks." Krillin said, unsure as to how to feel about the possibility that where he was right then and now could never have happened and it was made official just by touching some purple mist.

"Grab my shoulder," she directed Goku, "All the events that had transpired will repeat themselves unless of course we make a change. However, be warned, once things are changed, it is final. I cannot go back more than once to a particular event in time."

Goku nodded.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **Fahren shakes his head from side to side with such vigour as his eyes are consumed with a purple mist.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! So I am on a quest to change our fates, so wish me luck. Somehow I didn't think Fahren would be rooting us on though. He - he!"**_

 _ **Fahren, now a child, is looking on with sadness in his eyes.**_

 _ **"How far back in time did we go again? Wow-wee! See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: REAWAKENING HISTORY: THE TRUTH IS UNLOCKED"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a Vegeta who has always possessed a pure heart and long before he met Goku; time displacement; and that awesome moment when the girl throws down Master Roshi: Chrissi B (c) October 2015


	11. Reawakening History

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

Episode 10:

REAWAKENING HISTORY: THE TRUTH IS UNLOCKED

In an instant Goku felt his entire body being shifted through the air but all he saw was the purple mist about him and a calm Mela. Soon, he started to see the last panicked moments of their battle with Fahren. Time was going backwards as though they were rewinding a movie.

Suddenly, the images stopped as though frozen in time and Goku saw himself though it seemed through the eyes of Fahren. He laid encased in a massive swarm of blood after a deadly attack.

"This was just before the final blow that took Vegeta's life. So do what you have to do so he doesn't get hit. Again, be careful. The only sure thing to happen is that Krillin, Pan and the old man are saved even if somehow you do not get to them in time, they will be transported back with me."

"That eases the pressure," Goku nodded. He was amazed at the extent of her abilities.

"Alright, this is it. However, Goku, you will be transported in the exact state you were in," she smiled meekly at him.

"I'm not that far off from there anyway," he admitted.

"Now," she said determinedly as the mist disappeared. Goku felt his body materialise as though he were a weightless cloud. He was floating without any control regardless of what he did and he tried desperately to stop as he knew he was about to crash into himself. Upon impact, he suddenly became overwrought with intense pain and a drained body. He quickly realised what had happened; he was back in his body at this exact moment.

As Fahren lifted Pan by the hair, Mela appeared before him. She touched his cheek and looked at him with deep regret and sympathy, "My son."

Fahren jabbed with his free hand multiple times and with each blow, his hand went through her as if she were the mist itself.

"There is not a thing you can do to hurt me. I am in here," she touched his forehead, "and in here." She touched his chest.

He studied the woman before him for a while, "Mother?"

"Yes, son. It's me," she said softly as she stroked his cheek lovingly, "How handsome you are! Like your father."

The mere mention of his father enraged him and he directed his hand towards where he laid in the rubble. He charged an attack but was stopped by Mela as she rested both hands on his temples.

"This time you will see all that had really happened. You will see the truth."

Fahren's eyes were consumed with the purple mist. He shook his head in an effort to fight the images passing before him but it was in vain. He was seeing the exact event of his father's struggle against Frieza and the torment of his decision to finish off his mother.

"Your father did not want to kill us. Yes, he was the one that wiped out our race bur he was also the reason for so many survivors," she explained.

The images shifted from that fateful night to a much younger Fahren. She watched intently, studying the memory.

 _"Son, before I pass - I think it is time that you see the truth. You are not only a Mezoran but also part of an extinct race known as the saiyans. The truth is hard to bear but I only have enough strength to show you this now before I pass."_

 _The boy cried and rested his head against the man's chest, "No! Don't leave me! You're all I have."_

 _The man's eyes shone with a purple mist and so too did the boy's and Mela was privileged to see what he saw and every passing second she grew angrier. Rather than showing Vegeta struggling to fight Frieza, the boy was shown a Vegeta that was more than glad to abide and followed orders the first time Frieza asked._

 _"Power is everything. You and the child never meant a thing to me!" Vegeta said as he fired a blast that consumed Mela, "Lord Frieza, am I not right?"_

 _He laughed prompting Frieza and the surrounding men to join in._

Mela yelled angrily, "If the Great Ruler was such a great man to you, why had he showed you what happened that night until the moment of his death? Come on boy, think! He had control over your mind and as such over your abilities. A Mezoran cannot be tricked by such an obviously warped memory - our powers should and can never work against our own. That was why when he passed, your powers were unlocked - for I do believe you had no idea about passing or reading memories, did you? He waited conveniently until it was close to his death so you would see nothing more ever again."

Fahren tightened his fists and shook with rage, "How was I suppose to know the difference? The Great Ruler was my father. I trusted every word he said to me. He was the one who raised me as a child and even taught me how to fight."

Before his eyes, he saw and overheard something he never dreamt could ever be possible.

 _"You do realise that you are killing them?" the Great Ruler asked upon his hurried entrance to the massive quarters on the ship._

 _"You've finally caught on. If they can't handle the pressure then they must be too weak to begin with. Any warrior can sustain a completely drained body. A little sleep will cure that." Frieza laughed, "And then we can repeatedly suck them dry."_

 _"Very well. Just as long as no fingers point to me," he said with a devious smirk._

 _"Is that all you were worried about," Frieza said thoughtfully, "I'm impressed - you are not even concerned for your people's lives."_

 _"Power is all that I am concerned with, my lord."_

"Look," she begged him, "I have just searched his memories through your younger self. Look at how cunningly he used and abused our people. He sold us out to Frieza and when he turned on him, he pinned everything on me and my father."

Fahren could not believe what he saw and seemed to be fighting back tears. He screamed at her, "Get out of my head, witch!"

"For years I've searched for you on our planet and in the Other World," and she added softly, "For years."

She calmed herself down before continuing, "We have always been a gentle race and only fight as you are out of agony and duty but I am here to tell you that there is no reason to fight. What you are doing is not honouring me, it is ripping me apart."

The mist dissolved from his eyes and he smiled wickedly, "Sorry mother, but what is done is done!"

"Stop it!" cried out Mela but it was in vain.

He picked up the little girl and was about to slam her back into his knee when Vegeta dashed before him. Fahren unleashed a powerful kick at him.

"No!" yelled Mela, she knew that that was the blow that took Vegeta's life.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **Fahren yells and the massive ball of energy bursts. Goku and Mela stand by, looking on with sheer dread written all over their faces.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! This doesn't look good at all."**_

 _ **Goku looks up and notices his wife, receiving her hug in earnest but he looks at her with a stumped expression.**_

 _ **"So either this means that a whole lot has changed or not at all. See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: MAGIC AND MIRACLES: HOPE PREVAILS "**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of the wonders of the powers of time displacement; and a "Oh dear!" moment when Vegeta is kicked, making you worry that their fates cannot be changed after all: Chrissi B (c) October 2015


	12. Magic and Miracles

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

Episode 11:

MAGIC AND MIRACLES: HOPE PREVAILS

"No!" yelled Mela. She knew that that was the blow that took Vegeta's life.

Goku, however, used his instant transmission and received the full effect of the blow and pulled him back in an effort to make the scene look convincing. He used instant transmission again and appeared by Vegeta's side and he whispered quickly, "Play dead." And he was gone again.

Vegeta was at a loss as to what happened but he obeyed nonetheless and he slumped back his head on the sand and closed his eyes, lowering his power level to zero.

Fahren threw down the little girl and walked towards his father, the very edge of his aura ripping away everything in his way. As before, Master Roshi went to grab Pan but was blown back by a burst of wind sent from Fahren's hand. He fearfully picked himself up and stayed in a corner, not daring to make another move.

Making his way to his father, Fahren looked disappointed as he picked up his father's limp body, "Pity. I wanted to so follow through with beating you with your own leg, oh well." He dropped the still body, "Now that you're dead..."

As Fahren's aura surged immensely, his mighty yell reverberated about the island. The blue light encircling him grew and the force of it pushed back Vegeta's body easily and caused the very foundation of the house to pull apart and molten lava to bubble and rise. Lightning rained down on them and the water trembled.

"Fahren, stop!" Mela cried out.

Goku took this moment to reappear by Vegeta's side and he watched the blinding light radiating off of Fahren suddenly dip and grow in size repetitively as if it were a tug-of-war battle.

"If what you showed me was true, he wiped out our people. He should have chosen to die at your side but he didn't."

Trying to hold back her tears, Mela was overwhelmed with emotion as she tried desperately to get him to understand, "I was the one that convinced him to kill us."

"What?" Fahren's eyes widened with shock.

"I made him see that he was the only hope against Frieza. I made him choose to fight. He loved us, son. He would sooner lay down his own life for us but I begged him, I begged him that it was OK."

Tears came to Fahren's eyes and he held down his head in guilt, "Please forgive me. What a fool I've been."

"Your father was an even bigger fool than you were," she smiled, wiping away her tears and clasping her arms around her son, "Oh, my baby!"

Fahren's countenance relaxed and he genuinely smiled, giving a slight nod towards his mother.

"What?" Mela realised that the energy continued to grow, "Stop! Please, it's over!"

"It cannot be stopped," Fahren said calmly, "I will see you on the other side! Thank you, mother."

"No!" yelled Mela.

With one last yell, the ball of energy burst.

Looking about him, dazed and confused, Goku took a moment before he realised that they were back outside of Bulma's house. In fact, the familiar warmth of his wife's arms around him was the first indication that he had escaped to safety; that profound moment drowning out the celebratory chants and greetings circling around him.

"Uh, hi, honey," he greeted, tempted to return the hug but his body would not budge.

She was crying and her words came out in a choked mumble, "I'm so glad you made it, they explained the whole thing to me."

"Uh, yeah, how and when did you get here?"

Overjoyed, Krillin motioned to the yellow airplane a few feet behind them and he gave a thumbs up to his friend, "Great to see you, buddy."

Looking around, he noticed the two boys clearly broken and worn by intense injuries on the ground but his younger son was smiling from ear to ear and the other stood behind him and clasped an arm on his shoulder.

"Grandpa!" cried Pan, jumping out of her father's arms and into Goku's. He hugged her warmly, "Hey, when did you wake up?"

"I would totally hug you now, Dad, but I'm beat," Goten wearily said.

Goku laughed nervously, scratching his head, "I'm just glad I got you guys out of there the second the explosion started."

Goku looked up. Mela's back faced him and noticing her lowered head, his mood became somber. He understood that she was in mourning for her son's life. He looked down in sorrow, blind to the man laying before him. His wife had gotten the wrong impression upon witnessing this action.

"Is he...?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I was sure I got him just in time," he said reassuringly.

"You did?" Mela was looming over him with sorrow etched on her face and she stooped down and touched the man's face, "Either way, he suffered a lot of damage."

The celebratory mood went away and the silence thickened.

"Mela?" sputtered Vegeta weakly.

Her eyes widened with joy when she noticed that he had survived and everyone rejoiced to see that he was alive. Trunks forced himself up, fighting the pain of his wounds, to see his father and he smiled, "Dad!"

Mela took hold of his hand and with her eyes closed, "Our son. He didn't make it. I wanted him to have a chance at life, I didn't want his end to be like this but at the very least now he will have a chance to be with me in the Other World."

"How so?" he asked.

"Now knowing the truth, he realised what he was doing was wrong but he had no control of the blast. Had he killed himself so selfishly his soul would have been sent straight to hell without any chance at parole."

"Thank you, for everything," he tightened his grip on her arm and they smiled at one another.

"Hey, so are we supposed to know what the heck parole is!" whispered Krillin to no one in particular.

"You shouldn't thank me, it was all King Yemma's doing. You most certainly have a lot of clout in the Other World for him to go this far. And besides, I'm just glad I could be the one to help. I've been so helpless just standing by."

She took off her necklace and placed it in his hand, "Pass this on to my brother and he can be of great help to you. Through Fahren's memories I've determined that the Great Ruler is still alive - he twisted up the truth and faked his death knowing exactly what our son was going to do about what he showed him. I fear that bastard has taken siege over my people and I do believe he's not pretending this time around. And do me a favour and go say hello for me."

He smiled, "You don't have to ask twice." Then he cried out in pain as he tried to get up, "If I could...I don't have much time."

"Oh no," she sprang to her feet, realising the situation. She turned to face the dragon and then back again, "Hang in there, I've got an idea."

She placed her palm against Goku's forehead and he blushed a furious red much to his wife's disapproval.

"I see it. Catch you in few!" She removed her hand and waved it about and purple mist sprang to life and in an instant she disappeared along with it.

"Whoa!" Chi-Chi exclaimed at the spectacle. The others were stunned and in awe.

As though it had never happened she was back and she had something clasped firmly in her right hand. She revealed it to be the four star ball but it was in perfect condition.

"Magic!" Pan clapped excitedly, tugging at her grandfather's face to show him.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **Mela gives Goku the broken four-star ball and they exchange warm smiles.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! I'm really liking this Mela girl quite a lot. Did she just bring back the dragonball in one piece? Wow!"**_

 _ **Vegeta and Mela share a passionate kiss as the others look on wide-eyed and open-mouthed.**_

 _ **"And I guess I'm not the only one who's liking her. He - he! See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: TWICE LUCKY: TWO OF THE SAME"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a villain that was not defeated by Goku, not even Gohan but in an unexpected twist, by himself; parole (part of my ideas about how the Other World works); and a Goku who is smitten with another woman despite himself (there's a good reason for this, all will be revealed in due time): Chrissi B (c) October 2015


	13. Twice Lucky

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

Episode 12:

TWICE LUCKY: TWO OF THE SAME

"H-how?" Goku asked as he looked at the cracked one amongst the balls under the dragon and then at the one in Mela's hand.

"Time displacement," she said, tapping her forehead as a signal that gestured 'Figured it out yet?'

"Wait. Didn't you say you needed a host?" Krillin asked.

"Not in this case. Had I done so, when I returned, there would have only been one ball and since I would have the seventh ball in my hand, that would mean the dragon would have never been summoned and I would have never been here to begin with."

"He likes 'em with brains, too," Master Roshi guffawed, blushing furiously.

"Shut up old man," she raised her hand ominously aiming it at him and he scampered behind Krillin. Ignoring him, she made her way towards the dragon and she replaced the broken ball with the perfect one. The sky became black instantly.

"You have two wishes," Shenron's eyes twinkled, "What is your first wish?"

"Two?" asked Krillin, shocked, "Didn't we already used up one to bring you here Mela?"

"Not exactly," she thought a while, "Think of it as a whole other set of dragonballs."

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide with intrigue.

Mela made her first wish, "I wish that everyone here be completely healed."

"Your wish has been granted."

The wounds on the guys miraculously disappeared. Goten and Trunks jumped up at the same time and dashed into the arms of their respective fathers. Vegeta had gotten up but was knocked back down when his son ran into him. He growled in annoyance at first but hugged the boy tightly.

"Whoa, not even a senzu bean could've cured me like this!" Goku remarked.

"What is your second wish?"

"I wish everyone who died at the hands of my son today to be brought back to life."

"Your wish has been granted."

Vegeta stood to his feet, "Damn you, Kakarot. Next time stick to the plan."

Goku patted him on the back, "Yes, sir," he teased, "Besides, if it weren't for you to begin with, we would have all been goners for sure."

"I didn't do anything that special." He turned his head away from him abruptly, pouting like a stubborn child.

"You know, Vegeta, for a proud man you sure are humble."

Everyone laughed and even Vegeta chuckled a bit. Ripping off the bandages, Vegeta looked up and noticed Mela as if he was seeing her for the first time. Mela ran towards him and hugged him much to his annoyance but he finally clasped his arms around her. Breaking away from the embrace but never letting go of each other, they talked.

"It's nice to see you again."

"It's always nice to see you."

"Well, how handsome you've become since the last I've had the chance to hug you," she smiled.

"And you look very much the same."

Krillin uttered under his breath, "Uh...are they flirting?"

Mela freed one arm and caressed his cheek, her hand flowing steadily down to his shoulder and she played lovingly on his tricep. "Oh my," she said lustfully to which Vegeta gave a quick, low chuckle.

"Oh yeah, definitely flirting," realised Krillin as he hung his head low in disbelief.

She kissed him on the cheek prompting Krillin to whisper, "Does she even know that he's married?'

"You know I never quite understood you. Thank goodness you found someone who does and right from the very start. You should thank your lucky stars for her, you know."

"Everyday."

"Ah, so she does know he's married," Krillin said.

"Krillin, will you please stop narrating every single detail. It's not as juicy!" yelled Master Roshi flustered.

The two drew closer which prompted Krillin to dash over to the boys and covering their eyes he whispered, "Nothing to see here, boys."

"Aren't they just kissing?" asked Trunks in a frank manner.

Krillin gave up and withdrew his hands, "Can't get anything past you teenagers, can you?"

"Well, I'm not really a teenager just yet," Goten filled in innocently.

Master Roshi turned bright red and turned around from the sight and with his arms tightly crossed, he wailed, "That should've been me." Everyone else was just staring on wide-eyed and open-mouthed..

"Uh, time to go," the dragon said as sweat poured from the side of his face.

"Well, then," Mela said and the two finally let go of each other. She touched his lips with her finger, "I'll be seeing you around soon. But not too soon, OK."

She walked towards the dragon and took up the broken four star ball that laid not too far off from the wholesome set. She ran over to Goku and gave it to him, "I know this is special to you, now you can hold onto it, forever."

Goku looked at the ball wide-eyed and took it in his hands, "Wow, thanks."

Mela ran back to the dragon, "It was great to finally meet you all! Goodbye!"

Everyone waved back as the the blinding light once again erupted from the dragon and Mela disappeared. The balls dispersed and the sky returned to normal.

Goku scratched his head in pretense and with his eyes closed, he slyly asked, "I know you two had a kid and all but how could you just kiss her like that?"

"She was my first wife you buffoon!" yelled Vegeta, his head seemingly bloated in size as he huffed and puffed, shaking with anger.

"Oh!" everyone said together as that seemed to have satisfied their unsaid curiousity.

"Wait," blurted Goku, counting one and two back and forth on his fingers, "But isn't Bulma your first wife? No wait! Never mind." He was clearly embarrassed making Vegeta growl with disdain.

"I sure hope that's not how you kissed my mom," Gohan said.

Everyone's face dropped but Vegeta's, his was distorted in rage, "What!"

"Remember when my Mom was talking about trading mates, she sure wasn't kidding!" he laughed nervously, closing his eyes to avoid the anxious stares.

The boys became green and covered their mouths. Trunks said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Me too," agreed Goten.

Chi-Chi ran over to her older son and jabbed her elbow into his skull, "You big mouth, how could you!" She waved a threatening arm at him.

Master Roshi perked up upon hearing the news and he giggled like a gleeful school girl, "Oh goody."

"It was just one time!" yelled Chi-Chi, her face fully flushed and her ears widening creating the sensation that steam was puffing out. Pan clapped and laughed.

"One too many," yelled Vegeta who was also red with humiliation.

"Hey," piped in Goku turning red in response, "Don't I get to yell too! You kissed my wife?"

"I most certainly did not, Kakarot," Vegeta cleared the air, "She was the one who was boring me half to death..."

"Boring you?" squeaked Chi-Chi, trembling at the hurt his words bore.

"And then all of a sudden I felt her crusty lips on mine!"

"Crusty lips?" she squeaked again. Her anger returned, "Crusty lips! How dare you? I am the best darn kisser on this earth, ain't that right Goku?'

"Uh, well I don't really have anyone to compare you to, Chi-Chi," he admitted.

"What do you mean by really?" she snapped. Her anger appeared to have multiplied tenfold and she started her rant against Vegeta, "My lips are not crusty, you stupid man. You just don't know what's good for you!"

Vegeta was disinterested in the rant and he made his way towards the house. Realising she was being ignored, she growled in frustration.

Trunks ran up to him, "Hey, dad, can we come with you to outer space, huh?'

"Yeah, me too," piped in Goku, "It sounds like it would be a lot of fun!"

"Never in my life have I ever travelled in space for fun," Vegeta said defiantly.

"But that would be so cool," agreed Goten excitedly.

"Yeah, I get to miss off school to go outer space with my dad! It's not like Mom would care."

"Speaking of which," Vegeta folded his arms as he cocked his head back at the others, "Where's my wife?"

Krillin looked guilty at first as he explained, "Uh...well she had fainted and I took them to the hospital but then," he pointed an accusatory finger at Chi-Chi in annoyance, "someone here decided to leave her behind."

"Well, then, you will go back and bring her here immediately," yelled Vegeta.

"Not until you apologize to me," she yelled back and started her rant once again, "I am a great kisser and my lips are not crusty. You should be so lucky to have even..."

Goku offered a suggestion to make peace, "I'll just go get her, 'kay."

He disappeared and immediately returned with Bulma in tow. She cried when she saw her son and dashed over to him and hugged him tightly. She then looked up and admired the man in front of her and the two looked at one another, saying so much without saying nothing at all. She hugged him tightly, "Oh thank God, you're OK."

Then Bulma withdrew and went over to Chi-Chi and slapped her with all her strength much to everyone's peaked interest. Chi-Chi was so stunned that she stopped her rant immediately.

"That," she said angrily, "is for you leaving me behind, you idiot!"

And with added force, she slapped her again, "And that, is for kissing my husband, you wretch!"

Chi-Chi, now fuming, made a grab to beat her but she was held back by Krillin and Master Roshi.

"Hey, cool it," warned Krillin, "She's pregnant you know."

"Pregnant!" cried Chi-Chi outraged, "Isn't she too old?'

"I'll show you too old," yelled Bulma as she tightened her fists and made a grab for Chi-Chi but she was held back by Gohan.

Krillin abandoned the melee, leaving Master Roshi to fend for himself. He dashed over to Vegeta, "Aren't you the least bit concerned?'

"She can handle herself," he smiled and turned towards the house.

"Yeah, but Chi-Chi's like the strongest woman on the planet!"

Vegeta's only response was a low chuckle.

Krillin scratched his head and hunched his shoulders. He figured that it was best to forget it; if the husband hadn't the least bit of worry, why should he? With a tap on the shoulder, he stopped Vegeta.

"Hey, I guess I'll come too. By the way, do all the women of her race look like that?" he asked with guilty eyes that shifted off in one corner.

Vegeta responded as though bored, "Yes, all the Mezorans have cat-like ears. It is their distinguishing feature such as ours was the tail."

"Yeah, the ears. That was what I was so talking about!" Krillin said scratching his head and closing his eyes ashamed at himself for even asking.

"Can I come too!" called out Master Roshi lustfully.

Vegeta held down his head and grunted, "Ugh! I can't believe the men of this planet." He turned to Goku, "Is that your reason for wanting to go too, Kakarot?"

"It better not be!" yelled Chi-Chi as she broke away from Master Roshi and dashed over to her husband, pulling on his ear.

Extremely embarrassed, he struggled to get away from his wife, "No, no. I swear. I was hoping that I could get in on a piece of the action. With all that stolen power he got from the Mezorans for those 3 years means he should definitely be super strong now. Besides, I was hoping we could visit Dende and Piccolo on New Namek, that's all."

Chi-Chi released her tight hold, reluctantly believing his story, "Humph."

"When they are through, they will be back on their own time," Vegeta said.

"Aw!" wailed Goku like a child, "But can I still come? I want to fight this Great Ruler guy." He twiddled with his fingers anxiously.

"No!" yelled Vegeta. He opened the door to the house and cocked his head back at the others behind him, "And who doesn't belong here get off my property or I'll blast you all to oblivion."

"What about me!" begged Goten.

"You practically live here," he casually said, firing a blast at the bloodied bandages to which they were reduced to black specks of dust and promptly disappeared inside.

The two boys celebrated and flew in behind him.

Frantically, Krillin said a quick goodbye to everyone, "Well, it's been a trip. Got to go, bye!" He flew off hastily.

"Come on, let's go home," Chi-Chi said, pouting as she was making her way to the airplane.

Pan waved at her father, "Bye, bye, daddy!" This was the only thing to change the woman's entire disposition.

"You want to come with us, sweetie?" she asked happily.

"You don't mind, do you, son?" asked Goku.

"Not a problem with me," Gohan waved goodbye to the little girl and he took off.

"In that thing it's going to take ages to get home," complained Goku, eye-balling the yellow plane with disgust. He rubbed his hands across his stomach as it growled loudly, "And I'm starving." Resting one hand against the vehicle with the other to his forehead in preparation to perform the instant transmission, he asked, "And whose is this anyway?" And they disappeared.

"Bye, guys," Bulma waved merrily after them and she joined her family inside the house. Soon the crowded driveway was as tranquil as though nothing had ever happened to begin with, the only reminder of the ordeal was the crack in the pavement. However, Master Roshi was the lone straggler as he looked around with his fist against his chin as though deep in thought. He scratched his wild beard as he turned to each recently vacated spot. Holding down his head, he pondered a while. With sudden realisation, he yelled, "Wait! What about my house!"

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **"Chrissi B here! Were you expecting someone else? He - he!"**_

 _ **Goku makes his way to the open door of a spaceship and is blocking the entrance with purposefully placed arms and legs, wearing a wide grin on his face.**_

 _ **"Son Goku has other plans, so I'm filling in for now. Technically, the next "episode" is the MOVIE SPECIAL: THE LEGACY OF A PRINCE. (it's a movie - so get some popcorn and get cozy - aka, it's a bit of a long read but I promise it's worth it. There are important elements in the story to get a grasp on to fully enjoy and understand the following episodes of the "Mezora Saga" as I like to call it. If you wish, you can review/ favourite over there. The link is below.)**_

 ** _[s/11384189/3/Revenge-of-the-Super-Saiyan-God-2-in-1-Story] or perhaps it is best to visit my profile for story._**

 _ **And as an added bonus, check out the following chapter 4 which is there to explain my line of thinking (perhaps it is needed). And if you are interested in how the first battle between Vegeta and Fahren went and also learning another one of Vegeta's secrets (*wink* *wink*), you can read the first half of Chapter 2 (Movie: Revenge of the Super Saiyan God). And oh, see you guys in two weeks (hopefully). Oh and...**_

 _ **See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: THE PROMISE OF A JOURNEY: OFF TO PLANET MEZORA"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of not one but two epic slaps from Bulma and a "I wonder what she would have done to Mela had she been there?" moment; no more Kame House (now I wonder how long it would take them to wish it back, if ever :D); and narrator Krillin: Chrissi B (c) October 2015

A/N: So, yeah. The dragon grants three wishes (whoops). I was thinking that it would be some sort of surprise coming up to the end that Vegeta's brother happened to be killed on the same day and as such he was brought back to life. Well, with that - Mela's third wish would have been "I wish for Vegeta's brother to be brought back to life."


	14. The Promise of a Journey

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

Episode 13:

THE PROMISE OF A JOURNEY: OFF TO PLANET MEZORA

"How long do we plan on being there anyway?" asked Trunks as he made several trips pushing in loaded bag after loaded bag through the open door of the spaceship.

"Don't give me any lip, young man!" Bulma yelled, standing on the sidelines watching. Her tone was rough but her sweet smile signalled that she was in a happy-go-lucky mood.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late," Goten called as he floated from above. He was carrying an unnaturally large bag on his back that was spewing with books of all sizes. Trunks and Bulma gawked at the sight as he made a landing before them.

"What?" Goten asked innocently, "Is there something in my hair?"

Bulma slapped a hand to her face in annoyance and shook her head in disbelief, "Ah, Chi-Chi hasn't changed one bit, has she? This reminds me of your brother's first trip to outer space."

"Oh, yeah - about that," he wailed, throwing down the bag and eyeing it with disgust, "Do I really have to travel with this thing? Mr. Vegeta is sure to make fun of me!"

"Vegeta would never do such a thing. He admires an educated man over a dunce any day but you can leave it right there," she assured and winked at the boy. He looked every bit as worried as Gohan did during that trip and she couldn't bear the dread the boy would have knowing that there was a whole new world to explore but the constant reminder of homework and reading would keep him at bay.

His frown instantly stretched into a wide grin, "Really!"

She pushed a lingering finger to her lips and with a mischievious smirk, she whispered, "It'll be our little secret."

"Wow, thanks!" He ran towards her and grabbed her around the waist, "You're the best, Aunt Bulma."

"Ain't I, kiddo?" she beamed with pride, "Now go on in. Go on!" She waved her arm towards the spaceship and he obeyed willingly.

"Sweet!" he yelled and dashed forward, almost knocking over Trunks who was now making his way out, "Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't sweat it," Trunks said in a relaxed tone but he made sure to continue in a hush, "There's nothing that could bring me down today, not even my nagging mom."

"Hiya, boys," a voice called from behind them. They eyed the newcomer with questioning glares.

"Dad?" Goten asked.

"Yup! In the flesh!" he flashed a goofy grin, standing proudly with his hands akimbo.

"Please tell me you didn't fly past the workers?" Bulma asked, the disappointment and frustration was evident in every word uttered, "You did see the Employees Only sign on the outside, didn't you?"

"Well, actually," he laughed nervously, "I did."

Bulma shook her head, a sturdy hand against her temple, "You saiyans are the worst, I could tell you that. Seriously, why are you even here Goku?"

"To convince Vegeta why I should come along," he beamed, his euphoric pride intensified tenfold.

"No!" an angry and succinct shout came from above them, forcing him to look up. Patrolling on the top deck was Vegeta, donned in his training gear, now finishing off the look as he tugged at his white gloves.

"Aw," wailed Goku, losing his eager momentum instantly, "Why not? I wanna fight too."

Vegeta growled and cast a death stare at the man. He jumped down, landing with ease despite the ten foot drop, "Everything's ready?"

"Everything's a go," Bulma said with a quick wink, glancing away from the wide-screen interface on the surface of the spaceship that resembled a type of hologram. Dancing her fingers to and fro and after several firm taps, the screen disappeared.

"Good," he nodded his head, making his way towards her. She swung her body towards him and rested her head on his shoulder, clasping her arms around his waist. Angered, he shrugged her off.

"Damn it, woman!" he growled.

"I don't get why you're always like this," she cooed, her twinkling eyes giving away her mischief.

"I am who I am and you of all people should know that," he snapped.

"I, of all people, know better," she flashed him a winning smile.

They locked eyes and a small smile crept on Vegeta's face. Without warning, a strong gush of wind and a flash of his white aura erupted about them and in the blink of an eye they disappeared. Now safely hidden, Vegeta grabbed hold of Bulma's waist and drew closer to her. A second upon impact to seal the deal, he caught sight of Goku standing in front of them.

"Why all the hiding guys? You could've just done that over there," he said, pointing at the spaceship behind him and wearing a goofy grin.

"Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta, charging a blast in his outstretched palm, "Get lost!"

"Yes, sir!" Goku said quickly. Afraid of his tone and cruel countenance, he retreated.

Vegeta sighed loudly, reducing the blast to nothing.

Bulma giggled and with a gentle hand pulled his head back towards her and they shared a passionate kiss.

"Go get 'em, stud," she cooed and gave him a quick wink.

Vegeta growled, "Why must you insist on such blabber, woman?"

"Hey, you have your quirks and I have mine," she smiled with satisfaction. Her blue eyes twinkled when she noticed a genuine smile on her husband's face.

"I should have expected you to say something like that," he grumbled.

Annoyed yells alerted them to a commotion from behind, interrupting the moment. Thinking the worst, they hurried towards the spaceship and gawked when they noticed Goten and Trunks having a hard time trying to remove Goku from the doorway. He hung on with tight arms and pushed down with all his might on his feet, his large body in an 'X' stance that blocked the entire path. When the boys tried to peak their heads through any open spaces, he wiggled from side to side and laughed victoriously.

Vegeta growled, "Kakarot, stop your clowning around."

"I wouldn't have to do this if you would only let me come along. Please!" Goku begged but the minute his hands left the sides of the doorway to form a praying clasp, the boys took the opportunity to grab him by the head and pulled him forward. He landed with a terrible crash that shook the steel-plated floor and a tear trickled down his face.

Vegeta huffed.

"Is this because I'm not a kid?" asked Goku, now picking himself up, "I still have the four-star ball that Mela gave me. I have one more wish with it and I could always ask Shenron to turn me into a kid and then I could go with you, right?"

"The dragon can perform miracles but he cannot fulfill what already is," he said with a hint of glee. With his arms folded, he shot a mischievious glare at the man.

Goku's face dropped upon noticing Bulma stifling her laughter and hearing the snickers coming from the boys behind, "Hey, was that an insult?"

Vegeta huffed once more and shook his head, turning his attention away before he lost his cool completely. He addressed the boys in a stern and authoritative tone, "Make sure you have everything you would ever need because there will be no premature return, do you understand me boys?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Vegeta," Goten said cheerily, sticking his head out of the doorway, "Besides, Mom made sure I was packing throughout the week - so everything's already on the ship."

"And you son?"

"Mom more than made sure I was packed," he said grumpily much to a delightful smirk appearing on his father's face.

"Good." He glanced over to his wife to which she shook her head, wearing a similar grin.

She walked over to her son and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Oh, Mom!" he yelled embarrassed, his cheeks reddened when Goten giggled.

"I gave your father permission to smack the stuffing out of you if you don't behave yourself, you hear me young man!" she said with a warning finger, more seriously than jokingly.

"What do you think I will do!" he said with a snooty hint to his tone.

"You act all big and heroic now," she murmured, then she turned to her husband, "They're all yours."

"I'll be seeing you around," he said firmly.

"No problemo, just keep safe. Anything could happen in space, after all," she said thoughtfully.

"Woman, I am begging for the last time to stop worrying," he growled.

"It's a woman's job to worry, y'know," she said softly to which he nodded towards her and she nodded back. He made his way towards the boys who were waving wildly.

With a slight lift of his head, Vegeta gestured his goodbye. Bursting from the threshold, the door sauntered upwards until finally locking shut as it was mated with the head jamb. Directly above, the metal roof spiralled open in an impressive display to reveal the beautiful expanse of the sky. Smoke billowed from beneath the spaceship and a gush of fire erupted from beneath, shooting the vehicle forward at a tremendous speed.

"Wow-wee!" Goku cried out, "That's fast!"

Beaming proudly, Bulma had to admit her triumph, "Our latest design, courtesy my Dad and I - the fastest ship in the whole darn universe. At the rate they're going, they would have reached Namek in a day."

"Wow!" Goku gawked as the roof spiralled in an anti-clockwise fashion before coming to a complete stop, once again providing them with shelter. He took a deep breath and released it in one go, "So now what am I going to do?"

"There's a ton of paper work and I'm sure my Dad will love the hand," she teased.

"But I'm serious! Who am I going to spar with now - Gohan apparently prefers training on the Supreme Kai's planet and then he works like twenty five hours in a day! Oh, I've got it!" He snapped his finger which surprised Bulma that he even had an idea to begin with, "How 'bout you give him a vacation or just plain ol' fire him?"

"Goku, I will do no such thing," she gawked at him, contemplating his sanity, "Your son has been the best employee I've ever had since he started working with us last spring. I would be damned to allow you to drag him down with you."

"Bulma, you're a genius," he exclaimed, his eyes widening with excitement and his body shaking with intense anxiety.

"Yeah, I know," she said casually, twirling a finger in her hair.

"Vegeta had a better grasp on level 12 and I think it's because he constantly trains under gravity, right? I mean, I know gravity isn't all there is to it but clearly a large part as he was actually able to move around. So..." He intentionally allowed the word to trail on before finding enough courage to ask, "Can I use the gravity chamber while Vegeta's out?"

"I could always install one at your home, Goku," she said matter-of-factly.

"But this is more like a one-off thing," he wailed, "Please, come on!"

"No, Goku, it's no problem, honest. I've made so many upgrades and renovations to that thing that I sometimes have dreams about it. It's one of my proudest creations, y'know."

"I'll take good care of it, I promise," he begged, slipping down to his knees.

"Vegeta's going to kill me," she said, unhappy with herself that she could not ignore his pleas.

Sighing loudly, she started her way up the lone pole ladder. Goku flew up in awesome speed and grabbed her by the shoulders and he cringed when he heard her scream.

"Damn it, Goku. Pregnant, here. Thank you very much," she yelled, grateful her feet were on solid ground again as they alighted on the top deck.

"Sorry," he laughed nervously.

"It'll take one week for me to reprogram the machine if you insist that you want to train here," she said sternly.

"Oh thank you, thank you." He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

Rolling her eyes, she huffed. What was she getting herself in to?

* * *

Sneaking around the corners of the house, Goku cast furtive glances around him, double-taking every now and then upon spying behind to make sure no one saw him further more followed. He crept towards the large, metal door that boldly declared "Gravity Room" and he pushed on the lone button next to it.

"Password," the orotund machine-voice prompted.

"Um..." He thought for a while, his index finger tapping back and forth at the tip of his chin.

"It doesn't really need a password," a worker causally said as he made his way past him, "Anybody can go in - it's just not, _advised_ , y'know." He laughed nervously, adjusting his tie as he gulped down nothing in particular.

"Thanks," Goku said, quickly losing his surprise at being found out. He nodded his gratitude to the man and pushed the door open.

He looked around the room with awe. The expanse of the room seemingly travelled for miles in every direction as though it took up the entire ground floor, "Wow."

"Please, sir, it is not advisable that you should be in here," the computer warned.

"Ah, relax - I have permission from Vegeta, trust me." He winked as though he was speaking to an actual person that was standing before him.

"Very well, please choose your gravity setting."

"Um, give me Vegeta's highest training level. I'm sure I can handle what he can in no time. I have trained in over 100x gravity once upon a time, y'know."

"Sir, I do not have your calibrations or rectified body temperatures - I cannot permit such."

Goku frowned. He studied the complicated mess of buttons on the wall in front of him and pondered which one to press.

"Umm...I know." Ultimately, he randomly pressed all the buttons in quick succession.

"Initiating gravity to 202.2."

"Whoa! That actually worked," Goku grinned, "Alright." He tightened the belt of his gi, preparing for training in a battle-ready stance.

The room was slowly swallowed by a descending red light and miniature robots sprung to life, escaping from hidden compartments on the walls.

"Hm, this isn't so bad," Goku said. A deep shade of crimson ascended and he felt a greater pull on his body which sent him flat on his stomach. He slammed his face into the floor but the ordeal did not end there as he felt his cheeks sinking deeper. His skin felt as though it was about to be pulled off the very bone.

A loud beeping sounded through the room with the whirring down of the mechanics dominating. The lights faded away to reveal the original state of the room, the robots happily returning to their base. However, Goku was not back to normal.

The door opened and in walked Bulma, shaking her head at him, wearing a disappointed look.

"Thanks for that. I thought my skin was going to melt," he said, his mouth dangling oddly as he spoke.

"Lucky I installed the computer to alert me when someone other than Vegeta is using it and shuts down automatically when it gauges the gravity too high for that person to handle or you would have been killed. A nifty welcome for trespassers like you. Now get!" She pointed towards the door in defiance.

He jumped to his feet and laughed nervously.

"Can't you even wait one week?" she barked.

"Aw, but by next week, Vegeta will already be on Mezora and what will I be doing?" he wailed.

"Chi-Chi would love you home sometimes, maybe you should spend some time with her."

"Yes, ma'am!" His eyes turned away from hers slowly. He never could stand up to her when she was angry and he shuddered when the door of the gravity chamber was slammed behind him.

"Maybe I'll lift some weights on King Kai's planet in the mean time," he said with a proud smirk.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **Goku moves with ease from one fighting stance to the other and his body erupts into white light and in awesome speed he darts all over the place.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! Finally, now getting in some much deserved training. I really hope this works - I mean it has to. It did wonders for Vegeta, so it must for me, right? Speaking of Vegeta..."**_

 _ **Vegeta expertly knocks out a massive storm of creatures, sending them all down one by one.**_

 _ **"Looks like he's doing great so far but something tells me that those people are not the reason why he's there. Wasn't he suppose to be finding this one guy in particular? See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: THE SURPRISE WELCOME: THE SEARCH FOR THE GREAT RULER BEGINS"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a special moment between Bulma and Vegeta; and a Goku who is not part of a saga (well at least the main action) : Chrissi B (c) November 2015

A/N: Hi guys. Did you enjoy the movie? I'm only asking because I haven't heard anything from anyone. Don't be shy to give me a PM with your queries/reviews. Trust me, I do not bite, only Goku does. And right now he's pretty mad about not going to Mezora. :D

Oh, and guys according to the A/N of the last episode, Goku means that he has two more wishes with the broken four star ball and not one. Sorry about this but I am learning as much as I am entertaining you guys. I warned you from the beginning that I am no die-hard fan. (well, I'm using die-hard in the sense that I do not know every single detail, every single character, etc. which I was hoping you guys understood). So, hopefully with your help I could avoid more of these errors. Until next time. And thanks for understanding.


	15. The Surprise Welcome

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

Episode 14:

THE SURPRISE WELCOME: THE SEARCH FOR THE GREAT RULER BEGINS

Well-timed and skilled thrusts defined the beauty of Goku's moves as he swung his body from stance to stance. Smirking, he decided to quicken his pace and in a flurry of white light his entire being had brushed against every inch of the gravity room. Settling down, he collapsed on all fours, his heavy hands carrying the bulk of his weight in a rushed count off of push-ups. Deciding upon a mumbled number, he jumped to his feet and tightened the belt of his gi, "Finally, now I can start some training."

A screen appeared on the wall directly in front of him to which he noticed followed his movements as he turned his head from side to side.

"Hi, there Goku - a few quick tips before you have a go," greeted Bulma merrily but the sweet sound of her voice steadily developed into a strict tone, "The programming is in synch with you which means it will not go any higher than your body can withstand and trust me, it will know. Also, there's a snack bar on your left, just click on the lone button and a secret compartment will come out. And for goodness sake, do not leave your sweaty belongings all over the place. I've heard stories from Chi-Chi and I swear Goku, I will make you do laundry, do you hear me!"

Goku nodded and laughed nervously, "Yes, ma'am, I mean uh Bulma." Secretly, he thought, 'Sometimes when she yells like that, I forget which one she is.'

"Good. I have the timer set for lunch, so no excuses about training all day while starving yourself to death, got it?" she said sternly.

"Yup. Thanks, Bulma."

"Anything for you, Goku," she smiled, her beautiful face aglow and the screen dissolved to nothing.

"Wow, she's so scary one minute and then so sweet the next, must be the hormones - or must be plain ol' Bulma," he whispered to himself.

"I heard that!" yelled Bulma, reappearing before him.

Goku clutched at his chest and with deep breaths, he quickly changed the subject, "Hey, have you heard anything from Vegeta as yet?"

"Vegeta does not reach out to me whenever he's in space and especially since he's going out there to fight as opposed to train, I especially do not expect to hear a wink - he's focused-minded that way, that man! Besides, the boys talked to me and they arrived there yesterday and everything's OK, so far."

"Aw! They're there already and without me!" he complained and in a dreamy tone, he added, "I wonder what it's like!"

"You do know that this is not a pleasure trip, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts, Goku - you just don't understand - this is something important to Vegeta and I back him 100%. That Great Ruler guy really did him in and I can't wait till he gets a bashing!" She pumped her fists excitedly.

Goku laughed nervously, "Yup."

"Alright, so I'll leave you to it then."

"Bye, Bulma."

Goku pondered, 'Alright, I'm used to 10x earth's gravity from training on King Kai's planet simply because it's more familiar to me as a saiyan. OK, I'll start there.'

He set the dial to 10 and he smirked confidently, 'Learning from last time, I just can't jump to a level - so I'll take my time and up it every 10 on the hour, every hour until I reach 100 except of course when it's lunch break.' His stomach growled aggressively, 'Maybe I can have a snack now. No, Goku, focus - this is serious. Vegeta's son managed to surpass level 12. If he can, so can I.'

He continued his warm-up manoeuvres.

* * *

The purple rays of the sun bated down in an impressive glow over the beautiful landscape. Goten and Trunks spied around them in awe but their eyes seemed to be determinedly searching for something specific. Alighting before a set of houses, the boys followed Vegeta's every move. When his father suddenly stopped just before a particular home, Trunks could not hold back his curiousity.

"This was where she lived, huh, Dad?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, son."

"How old was she when you met her?"

"19."

"How long after you met her did you guys get married?"

"Damn it, boy. Shut up!" he yelled angrily, "You should have asked me questions before we came here."

Trunks laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess I never thought about that. He-he."

Vegeta touched the smoothness of the plaster dome, a thoughtful expression on his face, "These buildings were constructed pretty recently - I would say about five years ago."

"How can you tell that?" Goten asked, his interest peaked.

"These buildings are a completely different make and structure from how I remembered - and there is very little wear and tear which indicates that they haven't been standing for very long."

"Wow, cool, Mr. Vegeta," Goten said, impressed that he was so sure with such little information.

Vegeta huffed.

"We've searched all last night for what felt like countries and countries and we haven't seen a single person," Goten continued, "Why have shiny new buildings and no one to live in them?"

"Even that Great Ruler guy's castle had no servants or anything in it, how freaky," added Trunks.

"Hmm..." started Vegeta but his eye caught sight of a steadily approaching figure, the same time a sharp sensation alerted of its life force. With a heavy punch, he caught the side of the creature's face which was more than enough to seal the deal.

Following Vegeta's lead, the boys were prepared in battle-ready stances but with a casual wave of his arm, they reluctantly settled. The two boys looked on with envy as Vegeta made quick work of the several creatures that stormed in. With the last settled on top of a hefty pile-up, Vegeta grabbed the creature by the collar and pulled him forward.

"What the hell are you people!" he asked furiously.

"We're - We're the last surviving Elmorites," stammered the creature, his toad-like face flushed, his green skin making sucking noises as he inhaled anxiously on every breath.

"My son wiped all of you out seven years ago or so he said," he smirked.

"Y-Your son?" the creature shivered, "P-Please do not hurt us."

"I won't hurt you, I just want answers. Have your people destroyed the Mezorans?"

"No, the Mezorans are hiding underground and come out when we go in at noon for we cannot stand the full blast of the purple sun - it does no good for our health."

"Why the hell are you still terrorizing them!" he barked, "Have you no common sense? Are you not afraid that whom have defeated you will return and finish off the job?"

"It's - it's orders. Orders from the Great Ruler. It has always been orders from the Great Ruler."

"What?" Vegeta yelled. He thought a while and finally released his hold, "Please, lead me to this Great Ruler, why don't you? I will very much love to say _hello_."

"Yes, yes of course." The creature was about to press a button on a device he carried but he was stopped with a firm hand.

"No, we want to surprise him, you see," Vegeta smirked.

"S-Surprise him?"

"Um...for his birthday," added Goten, studying the ordeal with wide, curious eyes.

Vegeta grumbled, "Yes, yes, for his birthday. Of course, what else?"

Goten laughed nervously to which Trunks slapped his face in embarrassment. Leave it to Goten to come up with such a brilliant response.

"O-OK. Just as long as your son isn't with you." The fear in the creature's voice indicated that he suspected that the man would jump out of nowhere and harass them.

"Don't worry, he isn't here, _right now_ ," Vegeta's voice lingered mischievously.

Shaking violently, the creature backed away and stumbled over the pile of the fallen who were now groaning in agony trying to shake off the pain of the experience. Looking up with a sorrowful and embarrassed expression, he waved a clawed arm determinedly, "This way."

Vegeta stared at the man, narrowing his eyes, an obvious indication of his intensifying anger. The creature gulped and turned away immediately.

"Humph," he said and faced the suggested direction, "Lead the way."

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **Trunks and Goten's golden auras flare about them, the spiky length of their hair dancing behind them in the aftermath of their energy.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! So I've come to terms with not being on Mezora but that's OK because my boy and Trunks are doing a heck of a job on their own."**_

 _ **A flurry of images are passing by, seemingly in reverse. Purple mist about an unknown man dissipates to nothing as he draws nearer to Vegeta, his cat-like ears twitching excitedly.**_

 _ **"Is this the Great Ruler guy after all? Now I'm getting worried. See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: A LESSON ON POWER: EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a gravity room that comes with everything (because food is everything to a saiyan); and a typical father's reaction from Vegeta to Trunks' pesky questions (seriously, he had two weeks beforehand to ask these things :D) : Chrissi B (c) November 2015


	16. A Lesson on Power

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

Episode 15:

A LESSON ON POWER: EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED

The Elmorites shuffled along quietly, still quivering knowing that Vegeta hung closely behind. The trio was led through a thick forest and after several heavy thrusts to remove large foliage in their path, Trunks made his suspicions known.

"Hey, Dad. Don't mean to be a nuisance but I find it hard to believe that someone like the Great Ruler would be hiding out in a place like this, just saying," Trunks whispered in his ears, hovering in time with his father's gait.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, "I know, son."

Trunks studied the man with curious eyes, "So why are we still following them again?"

"We have no choice but to tag along _for now_. We will give them the benefit of the doubt or else they would not like the consequences," he smirked.

Trunks nodded, "Alright, Dad. Gotcha." He alighted next to Goten and answered his questioning glare before a single word was uttered, "Dad agrees."

Goten nodded, "Cool but this is getting kinda boring, though. You would think they would rather fly over this mess."

"Yeah, well - we'll just have to stick it out. Sooner more so than later they will get tired too, for sure."

"Hope you're right."

"This is the place," one of the creatures spoke up at the helm of the group, raising an authoritative hand to which the group stopped suddenly.

"Told ya," Trunks said excitedly.

Goten found it odd that the Elmorites were backing away hurriedly just about the same time the ground beneath started to break away. The boys yelled, coming to an abrupt and hard landing, piling up one on the other. Vegeta glided down and alighted before them. He growled at the pair, "Children. Humph."

They laughed nervously.

"Sorry, Mr. Vegeta," Goten said.

"Well, now what Dad?" asked Trunks looking about him. They were encased in a squared, walled prison and the top was being quickly sealed by hard-working Elmorites who were replacing the lid to their captivity.

Vegeta revved up his aura and it grew rapidly, ripping away at the concrete. In seconds, the entire structure was reduced to fine debris.

"Whoa! Cool!" Goten exclaimed.

The boys followed Vegeta's lead and flew towards the opening. Expecting to see terrified or angry Elmorites, the boys gawked upon noticing that they were all unconscious.

"Correction. Way cool, Mr. Vegeta!"

"Humph."

"But, one problem though, are all of them out cold?" Goten wailed, "How are we going to...?"

Without warning, a massive shadow loomed over them and a quick glance confirmed that several Elmorites were quickly approaching. The group settled one by one and eyed the trio with hungry glares. Goten and Trunks nodded to one another and transformed effortlessly to super saiyan 3; their now lengthy, golden hair flowing behind them in the impressive auras.

Vegeta folded his arms and watched from the sidelines, studying the fight with keen eyes that never missed a beat.

Goten and Trunks took advantage and reinforced the upper-hand once they realised that their power was far greater to that of the creatures'. With steady and determined thrusts, the boys made quick work of a couple dozen of them. Watching the others back away, the boys decided to ease off of the attack but they quickly realised that that was a big mistake. With a huge power surge, the creatures pounced forward and every single one of the fifty count successively plummeted direct blow after direct blow. The boys fell to their knees after the terrible ordeal and desperately gasped for breath.

"Finish them off quickly. I have learnt that that is the secret to defeating a tougher opponent by doing such. Even the strongest of warriors can fail miserably. Try again," Vegeta ordered.

Nodding simultaneously and eyeing each other with renewed determination, their aura surged about them and the earth shook violently. The creatures trembled at the phenomenon but quickly shook off their shock and returned with the intention to repeat the assault. However, the battle took a different turn as Trunks and Goten dodged their blows with ease and they smirked at the creatures' gaping mouths. Wasting no time as instructed, the boys dashed through the maze of men and in perfect harmony they fell.

Trunks and Goten gave Vegeta the thumbs up but his serious glare alerted them that the Elmorites were picking back up. Turning around, they confirmed their fear upon seeing several of the fallen with revenge shining in their eyes. Preparing themselves in battle stances, Trunks bellowed, "Maybe we shouldn't have gone easy on them back there. Dad must be pissed at us now."

Goten nodded. They dashed forward but were taken aback upon noticing bright light protruding from the creatures. Several dark, pea-sized spots that decorated the majority of their green-grey skin, glowed a brilliant yellow. Unsure of what to make out of it, Vegeta realised much too late and his warning fell on deaf ears as the shining spots erupted into lengthy spikes that lodged into the boys' skin and emitted a massive current of electricity through them. Crying out in agony, the boys fell to their knees and Vegeta growled. Noticing his advancing aura reducing everything in his way to dust, the spikes retreated and became one with the Elmorites once more disguised as part of their being.

With awesome speed, Vegeta successfully knocked the remaining creatures to the ground.

"How powerful are these creatures?" he spat.

"Powerful," Goten said, catching his breath and struggling to his feet.

Vegeta offered his hands as support for the boys to grab hold onto but their anxious yells and a sudden sensation of a near-by ki proved to be too late to avoid the attack. Vegeta felt a searing pain in his shoulder and his right arm fell limp immediately. Angered, his aura flared and he swung around with a heavy fist but merely inches away from the creature's face he stopped, his hand throbbing.

"What the...?" he asked, studying his arm as his knees gave away from under him and with a questioning glare, he collapsed.

"Dad!" yelled Trunks, dashing forward but the creature sent a wave of energy that sent him back. He was persistent and pounced through the very wave and connected several, successful blows but just as many missed by large margins. Goten joined in but attacked from behind in a strategic effort. Working together, the boys found it hard to keep up with the lone creature who blocked the majority of their attempted strikes. Deciding it was time to end the battle, the creature smirked and unleashed brilliant blow after brilliant blow and with a power surge sent the boys to a hard landing on their backs. Weakened, they were forced to watch as the creature drew closer to Vegeta, raising a bloodied metal bar over him in preparation to unleash the final blow, this time to the head.

Shaking with rage, Vegeta struggled to move but his body would not budge and he fearfully anticipated the end. Moments away from certain death, the events that led up to that haunting scene appeared to be reversing like a quick rewind of a movie. Looking on with curious but baffled eyes, Vegeta noticed that the blur of his surroundings settled just before he was struck from behind with the metal bar. The searing pain was no longer there and he looked down to notice that the wound never occurred. He swung around with a blast embedded in his palm but he was surprised to see the creature already in combat with an unknown man who was surrounded by purple mist. He could not believe his eyes when the creature's blows fazed through the man's being as though he was nothing more than a projection or a figment of the imagination. After several blows, the creature's large eyes closed as he spun wildly to his ultimate defeat. The purple mist disappeared and the man drew closer to Vegeta, his long brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Prince?" the man asked when he recognised his face, the shock evident in his voice.

"Sentee?" Vegeta gawked.

The two men stared at one another.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **Vegeta and the newcomer embrace each other in a warm hug while the boys stare on in awe.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! Wow, looks like Vegeta's making friends. Wait, hold up! Does Vegeta even have friends?"**_

 _ **The mysterious man rips out a portion of a stone and with a mighty thrust, the rock is embedded in Vegeta's arm and blood springs to life.**_

 _ **"Oh boy! I guess I was wrong. So very wrong. See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: NOT AS IT SEEMS: THE UNFOLDING OF DANGER YET TO COME"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a lesson in battle (even though Trunks and Goten still managed to disobey at first :D); and Sentee all grown up: Chrissi B (c) November 2015


	17. Not As It Seems

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

Episode 16:

NOT AS IT SEEMS: THE UNFOLDING OF DANGER YET TO COME

The two men stared aimlessly up and down before their arms tightened about the other in a quick but warm hug, patting each other on the back.

"I cannot believe it - the prince, after all of these years here on Mezora," remarked Sentee.

"Yes, and I cannot believe you have hair so long," Vegeta said, half-jokingly.

The boys' eyes gave away their confusion as they watched the exchange in awe. One minute they were grabbing hold of Vegeta's arms to which he deserted them to study nothing in particular because they could not see what he saw or at least that was what they were hoping. They picked themselves up and patted the dirt off of their clothes and drew closer.

"Long hair is the strength to any warrior race. I'm sure at some point you have discovered such as your race is bent on adapting to any situation - in many ways, the saiyans are just as mystical as the Mezorans," beamed Sentee.

Vegeta smiled, "You were always convinced of such. And yes, you may be right." He motioned over to the boys to which they stopped in their tracks, shaking nervously. Sentee chuckled at the sight of the two in their super saiyan 3 forms. Feeling embarrassed, the boys reduced their power and returned to their bases.

A little taken aback, Sentee exclaimed, "Ah, definitely mystical."

"What the heck is going on?" asked Goten, stumped by the reaction of the stranger, "Where did this guy come from?"

"He used time displacement to save my life," Vegeta said, gratitude shining in his eyes and he nodded towards the man.

Sentee eyed him curiously, "How would you-?"

"Time displacement? Like Mela, Dad?" asked Trunks, "I saw her use it to retrieve the dragon ball like if she went back in time or something. So can every Mezoran do that?"

"Not every Mezoran," Sentee explained, "It is unlocked at a certain level and it takes several levels after that to have a handle on it - however, no matter how strong I have become, without the Klonkindine, I cannot tap into my true potential."

"Then I believe you would be needing this," Vegeta said and he took out a DynoCap. Pressing a firm hand on the lone button on the tiny, bean-shaped pod, it exploded into a burst of smoke. As the smoke settled, a necklace replaced the pod in Vegeta's hand. He passed on the jewellery to Sentee.

Sentee stared at Vegeta and then at the necklace, "How-?"

"A gift from Mela."

Sentee took a deep breath and almost forgot to breathe again, "Mela?"

"It's a long story," Goten said from behind.

"So - she's alive?" he asked, turning to face the boy.

"Nuh-uh," Goten replied and noticing the worried expression on Sentee's face, he continued, "Told ya - it's a long story."

With emotion twinkling in his eyes, Sentee touched the lone yellow stone embedded deep within the last of the three silver tiers. With tears making a start and his voice breaking off in a wobbly struggle, he added, "Thank you, brother."

Vegeta nodded and smirked.

Goten turned to Trunks, "Your dad has another brother?"

Trunks shrugged.

"Hey, you look funny. You're wearing a woman's necklace," Goten laughed.

"Well, of course. It was designed to be worn by my sister," Sentee corrected the boy in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Your sister?" Goten and Trunks said at the same time, casting shocked glances at one another. They knew exactly to whom the necklace belonged.

"Yup, my name is Sentee and I do believe that you must be my nephew, am I right?" He outstretched his hand, waiting for a handshake.

Trunks stared at the man in awe and ignoring the hand, hugged him. Not sure exactly how to react, Sentee reluctantly wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I never really had an uncle, how cool!"

"Are they always this dramatic?" Sentee asked Vegeta.

"He gets it from his mother," Vegeta grumbled.

Hiding a chuckle, Sentee continued in a stern tone, "You saw me using the time displacement. No one, not even another Mezoran can do such. It is unheard of." He thought a while and then charged a sliver of energy that broke off a tiny portion of the stone from the dead center. Vegeta eyed the act in rage.

"Why - What the hell?"

"Relax," Sentee said calmly. With a sudden gush of wind, the tiny portion of the rock was wedged into Vegeta's arm to which he yelled out in pain, "Don't worry, the precious stones of the Mezorans are not poisonous."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Vegeta growled, grabbing hold of his bleeding arm.

"Look."

Vegeta obeyed and marvelled to see that not only was his arm no longer bleeding but the blood itself had disappeared. The new wound had completely healed, leaving no mark behind whatsoever.

"You now have that as part of your being for life - no matter what, you will be able to both see and attack one who uses the time displacement. Perhaps with the stone, I too can achieve the same."

"But - I - I don't understand."

"Mela and I were born under the exact same moon, the exact same month - which is why I am sure she would have asked you to give this to me. I am sure you know the story about the stones emphasising our mystical abilities," Sentee smiled when he noticed Vegeta's firm nod, "Well, merely holding this thing, I was able to fuse the power of time displacement in you."

"Huh?"

"Dad," Trunks called out, "He's saying that you're protected or whatever from anything Mezoran - like time displacement or giving people freaky dreams and stuff. Technically, because of him - you're sort of a Mezoran now, too. And not just through holding the necklace on you."

Vegeta nodded with understanding, "But why did it work in the first place?"

"I am sure of it as I can feel her power within the stone - she passed on a portion of herself in the Klonkindine before she gave it to you."

"Damn magicians, the lot of you," Vegeta grumbled, annoyed by how coolly Sentee explained such an oddity as though it was part of the every day.

"Your uncle's a pretty freaky guy, huh?" Goten said.

"Well, he's not really my uncle."

Sentee chuckled, "What I did before - I could have only gone back as far as thirty minutes but there is only one person who was able to retrieve their special stone and unlock their powers and as such have the full mastery of the technique down - the Great Ruler."

Vegeta grimaced, finding it difficult to contain his anger.

"He could use the technique and kill you just like that as you wouldn't have been able to even land a punch and his time, it would seem, never runs out."

"Damn him. And what about those blasted weapons these creatures have?"

"That is a special alloy used to suck out your energy."

"Suck out? Are you saying that this was how Frieza came by most of his power? A damn metal!" Vegeta growled, baring his teeth.

"These rods are different - the alloy is not malleable in the slightest and as such are shredded to shards for use. While on Mezora, Frieza dispatched thousands of these that will slide painlessly into the pores. They were programmed to suck energy gradually or in one gulp. Hence, why the so-called plague. The alloy is self-sustaining and ultimately it burns out after one use, being so small in the first place. In fact, this is the first time I have seen such a large portion of such a metal."

He grabbed hold of the metal rod and fell on his back. He released immediately and sighed, grabbing hold of his head as he dizzyingly looked about him, "Whoa! There's something especially different about this metal - it's like it's been upgraded somehow. Even the outer core has the potential to steal energy just by simply touching it - but how did the Elmorite hold it with such ease?"

"So now you're telling me that there's a metal that can reduce your strength to nothing and the Great Ruler can manipulate time indefinitely - and somehow I thought this wasn't going to be a challenge at all," Vegeta scoffed at the idea.

"Trust me, everyday since your departure has been a challenge to my people, even now despite us having grown much stronger," Sentee said sadly.

Vegeta thought a while before he ventured to ask, "Tell me, where do your people hide while the Elmorites are out?"

"Underground. After a young boy with incredible strength wiped out the Elmorites seven years ago, Ratio upgraded your devices that you used to sink us below ground to save us _that night_. Since then, we have never seen the boy but we celebrate him year after year, day after day in our hearts. The first two years since that day were incredible and we rebuilt our homes. For a long time prior to that however, we were forced to live underground as the air current available could last for several years as you know but we would have to slip up every now and then to gather food, have a proper rest but they were always lying in wait. If only our people took your suspicions seriously, many more would have survived especially the ones that were once with us as we would have stocked food and built underground facilities but as you know we didn't listen. They would beat us for fun, for the sake of it and toyed with our lives. Many used the devices to escape the planet itself and we have not seen them since. Others like me, stayed back in hopes of defending our honour, our home but we were no match for them for as we grew stronger so did they - especially since they were feeding off of our energy to begin with. We share some sort of freedom now but once again, we are living in such times."

Vegeta's fists twitched violently, his teeth bared in a vicious snarl, "So you're saying that the Great Ruler was the one who ordered these creatures to do what they did to your people in the first place? That bastard!"

"That's correct. No one had a clue that he was even alive - we had prayed for so long that he could be, to not only lead our people in times of great distress but to lead us to victory as he once did alongside my father. He did show himself, shortly after the young boy left Mezora and he did lead our people - lead us to a slow and torturous death," Sentee seethed in anger.

Vegeta lost control of his anger and sent a wave of his energy to one side which turned mountains behind him to rubble and then dust, the earth shaking violently.

"Calm down, Dad," Trunks said.

Glaring at the boy, Vegeta eventually calmed down, his eyes slowly contracted to normal. He cocked his head towards Sentee and firmly stated, "That boy you speak of - was Fahren."

"Fah - Fah - Fahren. But, how -?"

"Apparently he survived _that night_ and was corrupted by whomever took him. Which reminds me, where is the Great Ruler?"

Sentee understood immediately, "The dark side of the planet. He hides out there with his most trusted lackeys who have become exceptionally stronger without the worries of the sun."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Is the sun something we can use against these things?"

Sentee nodded, "Although, it only weakens them for a moment - a sort of temporary paralysis - this has aided us in quite a few victories over the last two decades."

"How odd - to buy a planet with a sun so damaging to your being," Vegeta pondered, "Take the children and find a means to getting me plenty more of whatever this metal is. I have no doubt that they are not short on supply. I think I have an idea."

"But, Dad - you can hardly touch the stuff."

"And," Sentee interjected, "I cannot even begin to think of where to look. Chances are, the metal was relocated here and perhaps you are correct and they had an unlimited supply but the Great Ruler would never be so stupid to keep it here. Our people consistently have global searches for any such thing that can be used to create weaponry or to aid in our technology. What planet in the whole universe...?"

"We have a pretty fast ship - so no sweat," Trunks said, "And I'm sure whatever this metal is, my Mom can figure it out with just a picture of it. If it's as rare as you say, perhaps she can pinpoint where it might have come from."

"With the time displacement technique, I can move through space and time but if your mother can indeed target which planet, it would make my job easy."

"You can do that?" asked Vegeta in awe.

"Oh yeah. Now I can," he said looking down at the necklace and smiling.

"Alright, boy - contact your mother, right away."

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **Bulma's face pops up on a small screen.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! Aw, man! Even Bulma is getting to help and she's not even there!"**_

 _ **The trio hurriedly eats their fill and are making several returns for more delicious-looking food.**_

 _ **"Wow-wee! Yum! Now my stomach's growling. Oh, man. Now I really wish I was there. See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: HOME AWAY FROM HOME: MEZORANS VS. HUMANS"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of the awesomeness that is time displacement ("Damn magicians, the lot of you"); and the realisation that Vegeta had no idea what he was walking into when he decided to venture to Mezora: Chrissi B (c) December 2015


	18. Home Away From Home

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

Episode 17:

HOME AWAY FROM HOME: MEZORANS VS. HUMANS

"Hi, Mom - I see you were trying to contact me," Trunks started, looking at the watch with a guilty grin. The face of it was a two-way interface that allowed him to see his mother and her to see him.

"Like ages ago - what the hell is going on? It's day two, how long do you guys plan on staying there?" she asked angrily.

"Stop your idling, boy and get to the point," Vegeta barked.

"Well, hello to you too, Vegeta!" she yelled although she could not see him. In response, he folded his arms and huffed.

"Hi, there!" Sentee greeted warmly, pushing his head in front of the watch. His entire face filled the small, squared screen.

Taken by surprise, Bulma screamed. The sound of crashing and her sudden disappearance indicated that she had fallen out of her seat. Trying to regain her composure, she fumbled upon her return, shivering more so from embarrassment than the pain of the experience, "U-Uh, hi. W-Who are you?"

Sentee's cat-like ears twitched suddenly and she gawked. Shaking his head in annoyance and with a firm but gentle push, Trunks positioned Sentee to the perfect distance away from the interface.

"Oh, am, I'm sorry, ma'am," Sentee said, blushing furiously, holding his head down in shame, "I did not mean to startle you. I am Sentee Mitra and you must be the lovely wife of the prince."

With a heavy sigh, she relaxed and smiled, "Mitra, hm? Mela's brother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"To you as well. We have a request," Sentee started, deciding it was best to push on once greetings were out of the way. Purple mist erupted from his hand and eyeing the metal bar on the ground, the element wiggled and came alive also becoming engulfed in the mist. With his guide, the metal bar eased its way before him.

"Whoa!" cried out Bulma, Trunks and Goten upon witnessing the phenomenon.

"I am merely telling where in time I want the rod to be," explained Sentee.

"Magicians," grumbled Vegeta under his breath.

"This rod here," Sentee continued, "It is a special alloy known only to us as P121-01KL, an odd term I would hope means something to you - it was given by Ratio, a brilliant scientist. Your son says that you will be able to determine which planet the alloy was derived."

"And, there - got it," Bulma said excitedly, shifting her focus to the left, her intent stare seemingly darting from side to side, "Lucky thing I'm in my lab right now and in front of a computer. I simply did a search with the name you gave me as the key word and it was a metal that was presented to us by some sort of race called the Igmites late last year. Our planet is not used to extraterrestrial activities and as such the offer was turned down by several countries but...they did willingly leave behind several samples for testing."

"Wow, Mom - that was quick!" Trunks said, wide-eyed.

"The name sounded familiar - and besides it was a quick online search. No biggie."

Goten grinned widely. He always admired the blue-haired beauty for her genius and quick-thinking.

"Hey, hold it up, let me get more light. Why is it so purple around you guys? I want to take a picture."

"That would be the sun," Sentee assured.

"Oh," Bulma said, taken aback. Sudden white light flashed on the screen several times and she proudly added, "There. I'll re-colour these photos and start making some calls."

"Thank you, most kindly, Mrs. E-?" Sentee was interrupted by a furious Bulma.

"Don't even - you can call me Brief, it's very popular from where I'm from which is probably the only reason Vegeta doesn't mind when I use it publicly. But, seriously, that name - what the hell, even after all these years I think it has got to be the most ridiculous name in all of existence. I gave it to Trunks out of respect but if I had him using it all along, the poor kid would still be trying to figure out how to spell it."

Goten giggled.

"Aw, Mom - that's not true. Dad's name cool, I don't know why you have such a problem with it."

"You would, you're as much of a freak as he is anyway," she scoffed.

"I quite understand - my sister had to endure it for three years as well," Sentee said.

"Oh, I've already gotten back a response," Bulma said suddenly, the seriousness in her tone reeled them in with added interest, "I sent a fax of the photos I just took and there's this University that is claiming that they had been begging me to visit them and get the metal off of their hands for some time now. Hmm...I don't remember ever getting any invoices about such. Maybe it's a HR thing, or maybe personnel or even PR, or..."

"Damn it, woman! Stop wasting time and get on with it!" Vegeta growled, sticking his head in front of Sentee.

"Well, sorry Mr. I'm-So-Impatient," she yelled back. The two locked eyes and a shouting match swiftly developed.

"You don't get away with much, do you?" whispered Goten, looking on with disbelief.

Trunks shook his head, "Nuh-uh."

"Alright, hon - see you in a few," she said sweetly and reaffirmed her affections with a wink. Vegeta grunted but his calm glare proved he was in a playful mood. The monitor fazed out and was replaced with an ordinary digital clock user interface, declaring in bold numbers the time and date. Trunks could now finally relax his arm, grateful that he did not have to endure the war of words any longer.

"Your parents are quite...uh, odd," Sentee said, finding it difficult to understand what he had seen.

"Why would the Igmites be so willing to leave behind metal that steals power, especially if it turns out to be in the form of this bar which can do a helluva lot more damage?" Vegeta pondered..

"I'm not sure but I have passed on my memories to Ratio and he will highlight just where exactly this planet is now that we have a name of the race and then we can pay a visit."

"It would do a lot of good for them to meet Ratio," Vegeta said calmly, "My son has been bitten with the genius gene. He could learn a thing or two while he's out here, eh, boy?"

"Heck, yeah, Dad!" Trunks said excitedly but in quick succession, he added worrisomely, "Wait, hold up. You're not coming with us, Dad?"

"You know very well where I'm going." He picked up to the skies, hovering as he paused, noticing that his son had more to say.

"But - alone?" Trunks asked.

"Why not?" he declared.

"Why not stay a while?" begged Sentee.

"Perhaps, later," Vegeta said, smirking coyly. His proud countenance drooped into an embarrassed stare upon hearing the rumbling of his stomach trumpeting over them. Goten giggled.

"Well, I will take that as a yes," smirked Sentee to which Vegeta alighted.

Sentee led the small group through a nearby path that led to village life. With a perfect purple hue pouring over them, several Mezorans started to make their way out and about thus finally bringing life to the planet. Goten and Trunks watched excitedly to see that the homes indeed served a purpose with several busily reaping crops from private gardens. As they walked by, they followed Sentee and waved to many and he answered their questioning glares.

"The sun is now at its highest. We have about 2 hours of pure freedom."

"So how come we didn't see anybody last night? I mean, if the Elmorites can't stand the sun, shouldn't they be like, I dunno, be partying or thrashing the place or something?" asked Goten.

"The Elmorites for some reason are not interested in our possessions. As I said before, they only attack and torture us upon sight. I suppose now I understand that they were only following orders and never intended to cause us harm to begin with. I suppose that they only do enough to fulfill their task of keeping us under subjection."

"So what do your people do at night, then?" Goten asked.

"We simply enjoy life on the indoors. Things have changed greatly since the boy - I mean Fahren - intervened. As long as we do not draw attention to ourselves by creating a fire or emitting light and remain hidden, the Elmorites rarely strike. Right now, we do all our cooking and farming in preparation for the silent nights."

Trunks nodded, "But that must still be pretty tough. It's like you're free but not."

Sentee nodded, his voice hummed in crescendo, "This is where I live."

They entered the house and the guests immediately fell in love with the environment. The children quickly took note of how similar yet different the surroundings were as compared to their own.

"Wow, neat!" exclaimed Goten in awe.

The musical interlude of the coloured beads as they collided haphazardly alerted them of another. Peeping cautiously from behind the beaded curtain that adorned the passageway, a beautiful woman smiled meekly at them. She was stirring something in a large bowl with a wooden spoon, clearly deciding that it was best that she should not stop prematurely not even to entertain the newcomers. A tempting scent swirled around them, coming directly from behind her. The men and the boys sniffed lustfully.

"Ah, there you are," the woman greeted, turning her head towards Sentee and then drawing closer to the boys, she added with sincerity, "Well, hello there."

The boys' faces shone with a brilliant red and they stuttered, finding it difficult to utter a single word as they took in the sight of the woman from head to toe.

"Excuse my friend, over there," Trunks started, finally finding the courage to speak but what he lacked earlier he was over-pouring with now and he proudly declared his love for the woman, "I know I'm a little young but you'll wait for me, wouldn't you?" His eyes flirtatiously danced up and down.

Vegeta growled and completely consumed by embarrassment, he was forced to hide a blush, "I cannot believe you boys do not know how to appropriate yourselves before women."

"This is Lite. Lite Yaire - my mate," Sentee introduced and the two exchanged a loving look.

"But if she's your wife, why doesn't she have your last name?" asked Goten curiously, a hint of disappointment etched on his face upon learning that the woman was taken.

Vegeta could not hide this time and his cheeks were bright red. He shook his head, more annoyed than angry.

Understanding, Lite quickly explained, "A mate is the same thing as from what I gather from your memories, what you would consider a girlfriend but perhaps more leaning towards a fiancée. It is a very serious relationship where the couple have every intention to marry one day, with or without a bond. I'm sure your father will fill you in when you come of age - he has experienced twice what one could search for for an eternity and never find."

"Oh, sorry," Goten apologized, the embarrassment evident in his tone. Trunks, however, was staring at his father, wordlessly begging for answers but Vegeta cleverly turned his head the other way.

"Would it be OK if we have a private discussion until dinner is ready?" asked Sentee. With a nod, the two men trotted along side by side, making their way towards another room.

Before Lite returned to the kitchen, she politely added, "You boys I'm sure are dying to have a look around. Why not?"

"What do you do for fun around here? We always do something before dinner," Trunks said.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and stared at the boy in rage. Trunks, scratching his head in pretense, laughed nervously, closing his eyes to avoid the death stare.

"It's quite OK. We have something quite similar to what you refer to as television. With Ratio's technology we get news, sports and entertainment from all of the other planets within our solar system. I'm sure you will figure out how to use the interactive guide - you can play, um, what you humans call games."

Goten and Trunks eyed one another in awe and excitement, "Yeah!"

Vegeta lowered his head in shame, shaking it.

"Boys will be boys, no matter where they go," Lite assured and Sentee chuckled.

Vegeta, Sentee and Lite disappeared to separate rooms thus leaving the boys unattended.

"How bout we have some fun before we have some fun?" exclaimed Trunks, with a quick wink.

"Huh?"

"How 'bout I get my Dad in trouble with my Mom?"

Goten then got where he was coming from and agreed anxiously and snickered evilly.

Trunks tapped on his watch to contact his mother and after a little wait, she popped on the screen.

"What is going on?" she said in a panic.

"We just met this babe and Dad's blushing like crazy over her," Trunks said in a mischievious tone.

As if bored, Bulma said, "If your father is blushing, it must be because he is embarrassed and I do believe that you boys are the ones _crazy_ over her, after all there is a babe in the room!"

They both blushed.

"Now, if you excuse me, only call me when there's an emergency, for goodness sake."

"Right, sorry," Trunks laughed nervously and switched the device off.

"Wow, your Mom's good," Goten exclaimed, "Why you'd even think that this would have worked?"

"It always works with Krillin," Trunks said matter-of-factly.

Goten giggled.

* * *

The couple stared at the trio in awe as they hurriedly and efficiently cleaned their plates, making several returns, with each round the plate was brimming.

"Wow! I almost forgot how the prince ate," Sentee exclaimed, chuckling.

"Wow, thanks," Goten said excitedly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Thank you, Ms. Yaire," Trunks smiled at the beautiful woman.

"Thank you but I believe this is where I shall be leaving," Vegeta added.

Lite and Sentee nodded their understanding.

"I just need to have a word with the boys before I go," Vegeta said firmly but his mischievous eyes caught the boys by surprise and they shuddered in anticipation of what was to come.

On the outside, Vegeta pulled his son forward with an abrupt tug on his shirt. His countenance matching his voice, he snarled, "Boy, remember the promise your mother gave to me if you do not behave."

"Dad, yeesh. Again what do you guys think I will do? I'm not a little kid any more," he said in a lackluster tone.

"Exactly - which means I can't use that as an excuse any more."

Trunks rolled his eyes.

Goten giggled.

"And the same applies to you," he added gruffly to which Goten stopped immediately.

"I will see you when I see you," he said and dashed off to the sky.

The boys waved after him and returned to the couple who were waving as well.

"OK. Before we go to meet Ratio, I want you boys to meet my father," Sentee said.

"What?"

Trunks and Goten looked up at him with a questioning stare but Sentee smiled eagerly and patted them on their shoulders, "He would very much love to meet you, my boy."

Trunks looked at him with a curious glare.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 ** _The boys look on mesmerized at the great wall of darkness and even more so at the immediate sunlit landscape behind them._**

 ** _"Son Goku here! Mezora's a pretty interesting place so far, huh? The food, the people and the...um, well, I don't know what that is. He - he!"_**

 ** _Vegeta's aura flares, his blue hair being swept up by the upsurge of energy._**

 ** _"Well, it must mean something's up for Vegeta to transform. Perhaps, this is the dark side of the planet they were talking about. Wow! I can't wait. See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: A WALK ON THE DARK SIDE: THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS"_**

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a last name for Vegeta (well, OK, the first letter of his last name :D); and the understanding of a mate, which to us means husband/wife but to them it means something else entirely (now you know why Sharma was so heartbroken): Chrissi B (c) December 2015

A/N: _**Only bother to read this long-winded explanation if you are into the understanding of Dragonball relationships :D**_

So from reading a few B/V stories, I've learnt about this thing called a bond. If it has been mentioned in the show please let me know because I was not aware of it beforehand. According to these fanfics, a bond is a strong connection that is created on purpose with his mate and they can feel what the other feels - similar to how in the show Bulma knew Vegeta was dead during the Buu saga.

 _In this story, I want to change the concept of a bond:-_

According to Lite Yaire (love that name :D) - a bond is very similar to having a soul mate, it knows better than you who is for you. However, she failed to mention that a bond can only be felt once the person initiates it (by being attracted to this person). eg. with Vegeta, he felt it automatically once finding Mela attractive but for Mela, she did not have any sort of romantic inclination towards him in the beginning so it was only after realising she had feelings for him or she started to find him attractive that she then started to feel the bond as well. (Don't worry, now thanks to Lite Yaire he has to explain to Trunks - perhaps a lot sooner than planned).

So using this understanding has helped me to realise that Goku and Chi-Chi have a bond as well (so for those who believe their relationship is unrealistic, think about it - if you have a strong understanding that this person is for you then why look elsewhere?) So, Chi-Chi would have felt this bond at 12 where Goku probably started having feelings for her maybe around 15ish (after he remembered her - so it was that all of a sudden women had as much meaning to him as food, gee I wonder why at that sort of age :D). In essence, he grew to understand about things (my belief, probably Kami taught him - correct me if I am wrong but didn't he trained with him for 3 yrs with him at this age?) And once he realised what marriage was, he wanted to go ahead with it. So it wasn't like "Oh, hey Chi-Chi. Hey, I just met you but, and this is crazy, but here's my number and will you marry me?" It was just that at first he didn't recognize Chi-Chi (seriously, who would've) but Chi-Chi knew who he was (who could forget that hairstyle? :D)

Note though, that a person is NOT obligated to the other because of this bond (i.e. you don't have to divorce from a happy marriage because you now realise oh, heh, I have a bond with someone else.) Having a bond does not mean that the other person will automatically love you or be faithful. It just simply means that the two of you are perfect for the other if you allow the bond to do its thing.

Also, with Mela and Vegeta:- First off, warrior races are very different to how they do things (even how they speak, more on that another time). In the movie special, did you see how fast they went from being together to being married? (And to think Mela was like, "Took you long enough!" Seriously?). It is understood (for them) that once you have a bond and it is established from the beginning, then without a doubt the couple would be married effective immediately. Seriously, warrior races do not date and having a bond would put all of those "dating worries" out of the way. So with this thinking, I would say that other races, especially the humans, do not have access to this thing called a bond so easily but perhaps it needs to be awoken (I mean after all, Bulma felt it, right? And Chi-Chi too, right?)

Overall, bonds are at their strongest between parents/children and siblings. So when Vegeta's brother made a visit, he not only sensed him through his ki but also through their bond. Didn't he say something like "It can't be...". He knew it was his brother without even seeing him. _**(Also, check up the update A/N on Vegeta's brother in this story at the end of chapter 13 and 14, just in case you missed it).**_

Whereas for Future Trunks, Vegeta did not connect to that bond until after he found out who he truly was. And perhaps not even then, at least not so quickly - I mean he really did hate Future Trunks (for becoming super saiyan before him at such a young age and for being the one to kill Frieza). If he just had an ounce of respect or admiration towards him then he would have tapped into that bond. Remember, a bond has to be initiated.

Also, bonds can be broken and once broken can not be retrieved (even family bonds). Right now, still thinking through how one would break a bond but it has to be done willingly. Mela begged Vegeta to break their bond after maybe about a year or so after she died. Through her abilities to warp dreams and memories, she communicated with Vegeta after her death. She wanted the bond to end so that Vegeta would forget her and move on (after all, she could not cover the fact that Fahren was not with her any longer - knowing how he would react).

Just sharing my thoughts. Let me know if you agree or disagree and why. So until next time.


	19. A Walk On The Dark Side

**OPENING THEME**

* * *

Episode 18:

A WALK ON THE DARK SIDE: THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS

As the sky became increasingly dark despite just behind him being perfectly sunny, Vegeta soon noticed several Elmorites in hot pursuit, coming from all angles. Vegeta's aura surged, casting incredible white light about him that sent the Elmorites dropping like flies. Using his aura as a guide amidst the intense darkness, he made a landing and studied where he was. The dark side of the planet resembled a thick forest in the advanced stages of decay with no indication of life for miles but odd insects buried under the thickening of ice.

Vegeta moved forward as though he knew exactly where to go, his heavy steps treading over the greying soil beneath. Smiling, he greeted unsuspecting Elmorites with a blast which invited several others to him but he defeated them with ease, his being becoming nothing but white streaks. With victory assured, he took in the sight of the great stone structure behind them. It was a massive castle that very much resembled that to the abandoned one of the Great Ruler's. Here, he noticed that the building was thriving on advanced technology which emanated an eerie glow about it. With a determined countenance, he confidently made his way in.

With more than sufficient light, Vegeta reduced his aura. Looking about the expanse of the room, he was soon noticed by several Elmorites that presumably left their posts and charged forward. As before, Vegeta went in for the swift finish but somehow these particular creatures did not stay down as the ones before them. Growling, his aura surged, unearthing the marble tiles and rocking the foundation to and fro. After being forced to do nothing but block their blows that impressively sent him back by great distances , he growled in frustration and immediately his aura spiked once more, sending the creatures flying off. They stared in amazement at the new appearance of the man before them. Vegeta had transformed to a super saiyan god super effortlessly.

Sending a succession of massive blasts, the creatures waited patiently to see what damage had been done but they were met with dark laughter.

"Humph." There was no visible indication that he had even been attacked and Vegeta made swift work of the creatures and he delighted to see them fall one after the other.

"Well, well - I haven't seen you in quite a while. How have you been?"

The condescending tone of the voice only furthered Vegeta's rage and he swung around, baring his teeth as he growled upon recognising the newcomer.

"Blue hair? It's quite becoming of you prince," the Great Ruler remarked, his cat-like ears twitching excitedly.

"I can be done with you in seconds but tell me one thing first," Vegeta stated firmly, "After all of this time, after all of these years, why? Why did you not at the very least allow me the privilege to know that my son survived?"

"Simple. Conveniency," he laughed.

Vegeta dashed forward, connecting a powerful punch which to the man's shock and horror sent him to his knees. He grabbed hold of his now ruined cheek, blood springing to life from his nose and pouring out of his mouth. He looked up at Vegeta with intense dread.

Smirking, Vegeta added, "Wrong answer."

With a flick of his right arm, the man sent a signal readily accepted by the fallen Elmorites. Struggling to their feet, their dark eyes were replaced with a furious golden spark and a whirlpool of violent wind ensued. In a grand spectacle, the creatures were pulled into one being as though in a cycle of great absorption with the fallen in the forest being reeled in as though by a vacuum. As this continued, an Elmorite was consistently growing in size and by the time the last was absorbed, the giant stood at an impressive 50 feet.

"Clearly you enjoy others doing your dirty work for you. How pathetic." With one swift punch, Vegeta's gloved hand sunk into the depths of the creature's guts and the beast fell on its back, unconscious.

Wide-eyed, the Great Ruler looked on in shock. He struggled to his feet, backing away as Vegeta drew closer.

"Now, some answers if you will."

With a smirk, the Great Ruler prepared himself in a battle stance. Following his lead, so too did Vegeta and the two studied the other in an old-fashioned stand-off. Laughing, purple mist suddenly erupted from about the Great Ruler. Understanding just what was about to happen, Vegeta could not help but to share in the glee.

* * *

"So, tell me again about those whimsical devices of yours. How is it that so much can fit into so little?" Sentee asked as he led the boys towards a crowded area of the village.

"The DynoCaps are made out of this special alloy invented by my Gramps. Anything made out of the patented material will react in the same manner - they can contract and expand at will. Small items like jewellery or certain clothes when sprayed with the stuff reacts similarly, that's how Mela's necklace was contained inside. Pretty neat, huh?" Trunks shared as Goten stared on wide-eyed.

"Wow. Truly ingenious, indeed. Yes, it would mean that I can escape with all of my belongings even with my own home in the event of natural disasters or wars. It would most certainly make travelling through space more of a vacation as you wouldn't have to worry about time away from home now, would you?"

"That's just it! My Mom doesn't like the idea - but if I ever was to take over the company one day, I would be branching out to the universe. There's so many more people out there who would benefit from these things," Trunks said determinedly, with a twinkle in his eyes, "Yeah - but she keeps going on and on that she knows too many aliens as it is."

Sentee laughed, "Referring to you and your father, correct?"

"And my Dad, too," added Goten, "And I guess me too. Hey! Your Mom's not nice at all." He frowned.

Sentee chuckled.

They were led towards what resembled a rustic, old-fashioned bar and the boys took in the sights in awe. They passed several cat-eared men and women huddled together in small groups, merrily drinking and carrying on meaningful conversation. They were quickly approaching the largest group of men who proved to also be the loudest.

"To the boy!" a large man with dignified, well-chiselled muscles proclaimed, his greying hair swinging wildly about his head in his joy. The men clambered together their mugs and repeated before gulping down the alcohol.

"Ah, Sentee," called over the man, "Come on, my boy, take a seat."

"There is no need, we won't be here for very long." He immediately noted the euphoria in the men's eyes, "But I do have some great news in reference to the boy. I know exactly who he is."

The men looked up at him as though he were crazy but their anticipation won them over.

"Is that so? Or is this another one of your bizarre dreams? Kilo, your son has always been one to tell tall tales," one man exclaimed, chuckling at his own joke.

"I wouldn't mind knowing. Now out with it," another added.

"Boy, this better not be one of your jokes," Kilo demanded.

"No, father. I assure you as I have been assured. It was Fahren."

His father looked at him with a baffled expression, "Fahren? W- What? But he's -"

"No, father. He wasn't but now he is as I've determined from Vegeta's memories."

"Oh. So that doesn't mean I don't have to go over the really long story, then," piped up Goten, recalling Sentee's previous queries about Mela. To tell her story would also mean to tell Fahren's and apparently all was already known.

A tear trickled down the man's face and the others looked on with confusion, grumbling amongst themselves.

"The prince?" he gasped. He turned his head towards his fellow drinkers and gently begged them to depart, "Can you guys give me some time with my boy?"

"Yeah, sure. And then, will you all please fill us in on who this Fahren is?"

With a firm nod, Kilo wordlessly promised that he will reveal what they have asked. With the men gone, Goten took up an eager seat but just as Trunks was about to join, he was held back by Sentee.

"And this is Vegeta's son. Trunks."

The man studied the boy in awe and glee and hugged him tightly, "I've never had the chance to hold a grandson." He released his hold and admired the teenager from head to toe, "He has a certain likeness to his father, eh?"

Sentee nodded.

"Where is the prince? Is he aware of the dangers...?"

"He has gone in search for the Great Ruler."

"Is he mad! Does he even know how truly powerful that that man and his minions are out there?"

"None is as strong as he, I am sure. I've never encountered such power. And with a little help from Mela, victory is certain."

"Um, curious question," piped up Goten, taking up one of the half-emptied mugs and sniffing it curiously, "Where Mr. Vegeta went, why's it called the dark side of the planet?"

"Ah, good question. You see every planet with life on it is situated within the perfect distance from its parent star, as it is not too hot or not too cold - the "Goldilocks" zone, if you will. However, Planet Mezora has slipped slightly too far off to the North where liquid water or life cannot naturally exist. With great technology, the Great Ruler has made there his home as one would be foolish to follow him inside knowing the increased strengths of the Elmorites."

"Oh!" Goten said wide-eyed. He tilted the mug with finesse so that the rim would not touch his mouth and he welcomed a splash of the liquid on his tongue. His face contorted into a tight frown and he quickly pushed the mug aside.

"In fact, my father has become disabled by venturing out there some years ago. Learning that the Great Ruler was still alive and responsible for everything, it enraged him so. Against our warnings and pleas, he made his way towards the man who was once his most trusted friend and confidant with a desire to maim and kill him, but he was the one who truly suffered."

Kilo nodded, "Yes, it is true. Those damn parasites tortured me endlessly with their electric shocks as the Great Ruler looked on laughing and now I must walk with a cane for the rest of my life." He motioned over to a large, wooden cane that hung behind him.

The boys' worried frowns intensified upon hearing this.

"It hurts me to the core of what that man has become, what he has done. In fact, rather than he, I was to be honoured as the Emperor after we fought together many moons ago to save our people. I refused, thinking he was the better man for the job but we remained friends even since then and he has helped my family at a time when we were shunned for our persistent training. How could it be he that led to the ruin of my people and most importantly to the death of my only girl? How!" His tightened fist shook under pressure, "It is good to know that my grandson did not perish that night but to know that it was he who came to save our people, blesses my heart! So does that mean that he was on the planet the entire time?"

Sentee nodded, "The Great Ruler took him and raised him. In fact, after he saved our people, he went in search for his father - in an effort to kill him spurred on by the twisted memories shown to him."

The man was immediately overwhelmed with deep sorrow and regret, "If only I had known."

"There was no way any of us could have known, father. It is no use lamenting over such." Deciding it was best to change the subject, Sentee continued in a low monotone, "We are running short on time. So now, father, we are in search of Ratio - most kindly tell us where he is at the moment."

A grim expression washed over the man, "Ratio has been taken captive and is being tortured as we speak."

This news drained the spirits of everyone around him.

"They said he was dragged into the dark side of the world a short time ago. Apparently, they trekked there on foot with the protection of the forest. It was rather odd, how they waited on us. We were most afraid that our days of freedom were finally numbered as the event reminisced the old days but they only wanted Ratio and no other."

"And you are most certain that the creatures took him to the dark side?"

His father nodded, "I am. I overheard myself, that the Great Ruler was informed about his possible importance to thwart his plans and ordered the Elmorites to bring him in."

"Damn it. They must have heard what was said when we contacted my Mom," Trunks informed.

"What business is it that you seek from him?"

"He may very well know the exact location of the planet of the ones who have been making these devices that drain us day after day," Sentee said.

"Then go but before you do, you will need some help. Desy!"

"Ah, of course, father but are you sure she is ready for such a fight. I would rather she spend the rest of her days looking out for you."

"Nonsense, boy. She is more than ready. Why then have we been training her most vigorously since her birth, after all the sacrifices we have made to ensure she keeps fit and well-fed over the years. I know she can be of much use. I am sure of it."

"Ah, there she is!" Kilo said warmly as a tall, thin girl quickly approached, her dark bob sailing behind her in her quick pace. In preparation, Goten hurriedly got to his feet but in his haste he almost tripped over himself.

"Papi, are you OK?" she asked, the terror in her tone was obvious.

"I am most well, my dear," assured Kilo.

The girl's worry softened but her eyes were still searching for any sign of trouble.

"I will like you two to meet my daughter, Desy," Sentee introduced kindly, resting a calm hand on the girl's shoulder, "She is a year older than you are, Trunks."

The girl politely outstretched her hands but Trunks ignored it and hugged her much to her confusion and annoyance. However, this did not perturbed her from trying once more with Goten but she was not prepared for the even weirder greeting. Goten stared at the girl's face and was blushing a furious red, wearing a goofy grin.

"Hey, dude," Trunks jabbed his fist into his friend's arms, "Don't be looking at my cousin like that!"

"How could she be your cousin?" he asked curiously.

"Don't be such an idiot, Goten!" Trunks snapped.

Thinking a while but not daring to take his eyes off of the girl, he now caught on, "Oh, that's how!" Laughing nervously, he outstretched his hand and shook hers, "Hi, I'm Goten - I'm sorta Trunks' cousin too but only sorta. You see, my dad and his mom are best friends and I call her Auntie sometimes, you see - so it's not that I'm related to you or anything."

Trunks aimed the death stare at the boy who brilliantly avoided it by looking away. Sighing, Desy was not sure whether to laugh or cry at the pair and ultimately followed the cue of the others who were staring at them as though they were crazy. The only thing to break the ice was the mighty and powerful laughter of Kilo that boomed over them. Relaxing, they all settled into smiles.

"That's the human in them, father. Odd, people, aren't they?" Sentee said.

"Yes, indeed," Kilo agreed, chuckling.

"Very well. We shall be off now," he continued in a stern tone. With a firm nod towards his daughter and then the boys, he directed them, "Rest your hand on my shoulders."

The children hurriedly did so before being surprised by an upsurge of purple mist about them.

"Do not be afraid. We will be there in a few minutes."

Fear clearly written on their faces, the boys forcibly nodded.

After a while, the brilliant display of the purple mist slowly evaporated.

Goten screamed, "Ah! I can't see. What did you do to us?"

With a tap on his shoulders, he followed the direction and was met with a stream of bright purple sunlight cascading over a quiet mountainside.

"Huh?"

Sentee chuckled, noticing the confused expressions on the boys' faces, "Remember what I told you about the dark side of the planet?"

They nodded.

"This side of the planet is farthest away from the sun, so it is both very cold and very dark which is apparently perfect conditions for the Elmorites to thrive in. So be ready."

With a newfound sense of determination, they nodded.

Sentee took off the necklace and pressing a tiny switch on the side of it, the necklace was replaced by a DynoCap.

"Huh? How comes you -?" questioned Goten.

"I cannot use time displacement in battle here at least not as profound as it would be with the jewel. You see, the Klonkindine technically has life and thus life cannot thrive here. And auras cannot work on an object such as this." He snuck the small item beneath his clothes, "Now shall we?"

The children nodded and the foursome made their way towards the wall of darkness, readied with their glowing auras for battle and for the mystery that was before them.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **A giant Elmorite grabs hold of Gotenks as its dark moles glowed and the boy looks on in pure dread.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! Aw, man! This can't be good. Could this mean the end for the boys?"**_

 _ **A newcomer appears before them and takes on the full extent of the surge of electricity. With one loud pop, the body is scattered into bits.**_

 _ **"Yikes! Did that just happen? That could've been the boys! See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: AN UNEXPECTED HERO: THE ELMORITES' WORST FEAR".**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a dark side of a planet (Well, OK, exaggerating some research I found - the "Goldilocks" zone is an actual thing); Goten's first sip of alcohol; and a Trunks who is ready to defend his cousin ("Don't be looking at my cousin like that!"): Chrissi B (c) January 2016

A/N: Just a heads up! **_Episodes will be coming out monthly from now on. So see you guys in February._**


	20. An Unexpected Hero

**OPENING THEME:**

* * *

Episode 19:

AN UNEXPECTED HERO: THE ELMORITES' WORST FEAR

With their auras guiding them through the maze of darkness, the quartet consistently looked about them with readied fists. Wide-eyed, Goten and Trunks sensed the surge of energy at the same time and they warned Desy and Sentee of incoming enemies.

"Whoa! Are you sure?" asked Desy.

As prophesied, about two dozen Elmorites were speedily making their way towards them.

"We were given an alert from the others that trouble was on the horizon," one of the creatures proclaimed once making a landing, eyeing them evilly. He nodded over to his fellow men and in unison they dashed forward at them.

In the midst of their golden auras and now lengthened golden hair, the boys were prepared in battle stances. Having collided heavy fists and kicks, they quickly caught on how useless their attacks were as each one was blocked perfectly and effortlessly. Looking about them and noticing that Sentee and Desy were doing well in battle against separate groups and finalising the deal with blasts of energy, they nodded towards one another. Dashing forward once more, the creatures were not ready for the massive blasts that consumed them.

Alighting, Desy's victorious grin faded as she studied the scene in awe.

The blasts together created a spectacle of bright blue and yellow sparks that overwhelmed Sentee's astonishing purple aura, which had tripled in intensity throughout his battle. Sentee was also taken by the event and the surviving Elmorites paused in their pursuits and they too could not resist but to admire the oddity.

"Yeah!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed in unison and gave each other gleeful glances. However, their grins quickly faded upon noticing a strange occurrence. Not only were the group of creatures still standing but it appeared as though they were being sucked into the other, one by one.

"Huh?" Trunks asked, stupefied by the phenomenon.

"What are they doing?" asked Goten, confused, "Shouldn't they be like, y'know, completely K.O. by now? We didn't hold back like last time."

"I've never encountered anything like this," Sentee exclaimed as he watched the fallen Elmorites he dealt being pulled towards the vacuum.

"Whoa oh!" exclaimed Goten, looking up at the ever-growing creature as it grew larger and taller. It was now standing about five feet over them. He nodded over to Trunks who returned the sentiment and the boys proceeded to perform the fusion.

"Huh?" Desy exclaimed as she watched the boys. She could not help but giggle at the silly sight.

Sentee and Desy raised their arms in an effort to block the intense light that radiated from them as the tips of the boys' fingers touched and when they looked up they were gawking at the hybrid warrior.

"You're not the only one that can join bodies, you know," Gotenks proudly proclaimed.

"Definitely mystical," acknowledged Sentee more so to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

"My cuz over there for sure was hiding power. She might be stronger than us before doing fusion but definitely not now," the hybrid gleefully shared as he turned to face the girl, "Just stay and watch, 'kay?"

Desy nodded slowly. She found her newfound cousin and his best friend to be rather questionable, not only in personality but also in the way in which they fought and on top of it, what they chose to say. And why were they bothering to waste time talking to her when they should be making quick work of the opponent? After all, they did claim to be even stronger than her.

Grinning from ear to ear, the warrior connected well-served blows that clearly fatigued the giant. The claws of the creature swept by them as he moved in awesome speed too fast for it to track. Toppling onto its back, the creature surrendered much to Gotenks' proud smirk.

"Now tell us what you've done to Ratio?" he asked and upon noticing the defiant glint in the giant's eyes, he added sinisterly, "Or else."

With a grunt, the aura surrounding the fallen Elmorite surged.

"Not that dirty trick again," Gotenks growled.

Suspecting the repeat of the electric spikes, he in turn upped his aura and landed a powerful uppercut that sent the creature skidding through the dirt and leaving behind a long trail behind it. The only thing to allow it to come to a stop was a large tree trunk that upon making a clean impact, the creature's head broke through. Stumbling to its feet, the creature's aura surged once more but the reading the hybrid warrior was detecting was unlike anything that they were experiencing before. They looked up at the creature, mesmerized by fear and trembled as lightning poured off of their essence and ripped into the earth beneath them. And there were not too keen upon the look of vengeance aimed towards them either.

"Hurry up and finish him off already," Desy yelled, the annoyance in her voice was clearly noted.

"He's - he's - he's super strong now," stammered the boy.

"How would you know that? Stop cowering and fight," demanded the girl.

"But - but -"

They watched as the creature made repeated grabs for the boy as he darted out of the way in the nick of time each time. Looking about, the creature was at a loss as to where the warrior had disappeared. Desy and Sentee stared on, wondering just the same. Desy almost cried out when she finally saw him but she hurriedly clasped her hand over her mouth upon being directed to by the well-hidden hybrid. Gotenks was balanced on one foot atop the creature's head, with a well-placed finger to his mouth indicating that they should remain quiet.

Desy and Sentee nodded but almost fainted when the creature swung around to face them.

Settling into a determined fighting stance, Desy boldly proclaimed, "Alright, Dad. You and me."

Sentee shook his head, "No, my child. If the boys say that the creature is stronger than they are, then indeed it is."

"But, father," Desy said, losing the confidence she possessed a second ago, "We came here to fight. And we're fighting." She dashed forward at the giant but was lashed to one side.

"Desy!" yelled Gotenks as he watched the girl's father run to her aid.

The sound of his voice alerted the creature as to where its opponent was and it slammed two stiff and powerful palms at either side of the boy. Caught in its hold, Gotenks was crushed mercilessly before being swung to one side.

"I'm OK father," she reassured, her stoic expression disguising her pain as she held on tightly to her arm, now washed in blood.

Sentee's worried expression melted away into a warm smile, "Now my child, take some rest before venturing out on your quest for Ratio."

"What do you mean by that, father?"

"I will lead the creature beyond the wall of darkness and use time displacement to finish him off once and for all. Clearly, they are not interested in talking."

"Suppose you don't make it in time? Suppose you...?"

"Hush, now." With a steady pat on the girl's shoulder, he arose, "I will join you as soon as I can, I promise."

Charging a powerful blast caught the creature's attention and indeed it dashed forward at Sentee in an effort to stop him. However, Sentee was quick and with his purple aura leaving behind a trail, the creature was sure to follow.

"Whew! Sure hope he knows what he's doing," Gotenks said as he picked himself up.

Suddenly the swarm of creatures erupted from behind, alarming them. Wasn't it one giant just a second ago?

"Or maybe he doesn't," Gotenks added, the terror in his voice.

Regaining her stamina and fighting off the pain of her arm, Desy stood to her feet. She and Gotenks easily wiped out many of them but just as quickly the remaining few were once again merging bodies. However, this time they created eight smaller giants as opposed to one and all of them attacked them at once. Gotenks would have admired how clever it was to separate their power in proportions unlike the hybrid whose power was in one body but they knew better.

"This sorta makes it a li'l more difficult to run now, huh?" Gotenks acknowledged as he swung from side to side avoiding the incoming attacks. A wide grin crept on his face, "But then again, by doing so, you have created eight weaker versions as opposed to one super strong opponent."

Before the Elmorites could comprehend the gist of what was said, they were swiftly plummeted with heavy blows. Coming back for more, the creatures surrounded the boy and the girl.

"Why won't you guys do something?" Desy asked, her fatigue evident from her heavy pants. She barely managed to avoid any direct blows thus far and it took a great deal out of her to connect several attacks on the powerful creatures. Just from following their moves and seeing the damage they could cause, she knew without a doubt that Gotenks had the power to end things once and for all.

"Well, we would have to, y'know-?"

"What?"

"We've never killed before!" he wailed.

"Do you understand that these creatures have wrecked my entire life - because of them, I've never once known true freedom."

Losing any sense of doubt, Gotenks' countenance hardened. Throwing his arms up with palms outward, circles of energy suddenly helmeted the eight creatures simultaneously. Giving Desy a knowing stare, the hybrid warrior tightened their fists and the power balls exploded. The creatures fell to their fate.

A sorrowful expression crept over Gotenks as his golden hair was replaced by a stiffened, spiky do. The black of Goten's hair was flanked by the grey of Trunks' hair on either side.

"Thank you," Desy nodded graciously, "Now we need to find my father."

"We can't sense him but he does know how to hide his reading, though. I wouldn't think the worst just yet."

"What do you mean by sense him?" she asked curiously.

"Every living being has power and using our ki we can sense others' ki. We're not really sure how to do it. My Dad taught us both when we were super young."

"Your Dad - my uncle? Or your Dad as in Goten's Dad?" she asked perplexed.

"Oh yeah, we're still fused. My Dad. I mean - um - Mr. Vegeta taught us," he giggled, closing his eyes while he scratched the back on his head. Suddenly the light-hearted moment was interrupted by their intense, wide-eyed stare.

"What's wrong?" Desy asked, sharing in their dread.

"That's not possible," he murmured.

The giant from before was back and in seconds connected a powerful punch to his stomach. Holding him by the collar, the onslaught was pursued and Desy trembled at the sight. The giant's golden aura surged and the dark moles about them glowed and the boy looked on in pure dread.

Rather than connect to the hybrid warrior, the spikes were sunk into another being that suddenly appeared before it. However, the newfound hero was not very lucky and the overwhelming current rendered the body to pieces with one loud pop.

"Oh no!" cried out Gotenks at the sight.

"Wh-Who was that?" quivered Desy.

Gotenks hunched his shoulder to indicate that they had no idea who it could be, "But he sure saved us a wallop back there."

The young warrior's golden, long spikes returned and so too did the fallen remnants of the exploded hero. The children watched as the green bits wobbled and throbbed and seemingly in dance they found each other and reconnected. Soon, the blob was getting bigger and bigger and even the giant had to pause in its pursuit to take in the spectacle.

With moves too fast to comprehend, the mighty creature was taken down by the newly formed warrior. Sailing far off into the darkness, the giant was retrieved by a steadily elongating arm that wormed its way after it. Returning back to base, the arm brought the giant face to face with its tormentor and the hybrid immediately recognised the mighty roar.

"Why are you attacking these children?"

"Piccolo!" Gotenks exclaimed.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **A green arm clutches on to the collar of the giant Elmorite who is shivering with fear.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! Is that Piccolo? Oh, come on now! Even he gets to go to Mezora and not me. I wonder what's up? Something dire must have happened because he's suppose to be on New Namek with Dende in hopes of reawakening the dragonballs, right? See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: THE DEATH OF AN ERA: THE TALE OF PORUNGA"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a Gotenks faced with the duty of their first kill (correct me if I am wrong on this); and a Piccolo who has just joined in on the fun: Chrissi B (c) February 2016

 **A/N: Well, I was thinking about it and a whole month seems so far away but every week seems too soon (for me) - so I've decided I will be posting a chapter every two weeks.**


	21. The Death of an Era

**OPENING THEME:**

* * *

Episode 20:

THE DEATH OF AN ERA: THE TALE OF PORUNGA

"Piccolo!" Gotenks exclaimed.

The boy made his way forward but was motioned not to come any further.

"Why are you attacking these children?" Piccolo repeated, his white aura emphasizing his intense features as he bared his teeth in rage.

Trembling, the giant mumbled, "The Great Ruler. Orders from him and only him."

"Is he an Elmorite as well?"

"N-No. He is a Mezoran."

"I do believe my eyes do not deceive me but I believe that I have not encountered any other Mezorans within the last few hours I've been here."

"They are out and about at the moment. They only come out when we cannot - when the sun is at its highest."

"Hm...why is that?"

"The sun is torturous to us. Please, have mercy!" he begged.

"Why have you bought a planet with a sun you cannot handle?"

"We were one of several invited to view the planet before purchase - we quickly objected but the Great Ruler convinced our Elder to stay - no doubt with threats. We believe that he was impressed with our power but his has rivalled ours and since then we have become slaves while being forced to enslave others. We had no more money to move again and our kind has been deemed a bad omen throughout the universe. With all other ships destroyed by the Great Ruler, there was little hope for us to even escape."

"Thanks for that back there. At that voltage, we would have been knocked out for days." The golden hair retreated and once more the hybrid warrior was sporting the black and grey do.

"Don't mention it," Piccolo said firmly and tightening his hold on the creature, he continued his investigation, "Where is this Great Ruler?"

The giant pointed to his left.

"Thank you. And next time you won't be so lucky." He released his hold and the giant scampered away.

The three of them settled down on the grey dirt.

"How the heck did you do that, Piccolo?" Gotenks asked, looking up at him with wide, curious eyes, "Back there with the giant?"

"Humph. You should know that by now."

"No, not that - I know you can regenerate. I mean about the - well, um... did you get like super strong or something since last we saw you? But I'm not sensing a difference in your power reading, I mean - it's like you didn't even try. Are you like a - god? But then again, we wouldn't be able to sense you if you were. Or maybe..."

Interrupting the boy, Piccolo firmly stated, "The few of these Elmorites that I happen to have met have proven that they are not very skilled warriors in combat. Powerful, yes. Skilled, no. Their electric spikes are their go-to attack when in doubt and seeing me explode to only come back is their worst fear. Foolishly, as suspected, they lowered their power exponentially and I went in for the kill, so to speak."

"Suppose your plan didn't work, then what?" he asked

"Well, the three of us together would have done wonders, I suppose," Piccolo answered, his taut grin finally relaxed.

"Who's this?" squeaked Desy.

"You mean who're you?" Piccolo said as he turned to face the girl.

Before the hybrid could respond, a strange occurrence interrupted the moment. In a puff, one body had become two.

"What the?" gawked Desy.

Laughing nervously, Goten explained, "Time's up."

"Yeah, that explains everything," she said without really believing it herself.

"H-How did you get here, Piccolo?" asked Trunks, studying the Namekian with curious eyes.

"For me to tell you that, I will have to explain in great detail certain things first," he said thoughtfully but added in an authoritative bark, "So listen up!"

Alarmed, the boys stood at attention and with rapt eyes on him, they anxiously awaited what was to be said. Desy's stare shifted from the boys to the alien and from the alien to the boys.

"As you boys know, the balls on my planet have become unusable for at least a few months now. Hence, why Dende and I have been called away."

The boys nodded, they knew the story all too well.

Piccolo continued, "Apparently, the dragonballs have been out of commission for far longer than was let on. The five-star ball is typically kept with the Grand Elder Moori, it is a symbol of great importance to him and if it was not for him we would still not know about the balls. Without warning, it was turned to stone."

The boys gasped and Piccolo's worried eyes glanced over at them as if trying to prepare them for the rest that was to come.

"After plenty of resurrection spells and after fusing their power into the balls, nothing worked. Then that was when they finally reached out to Dende. He chose to go, in hopes of performing the same as he had done with the Earth balls and I offered to tag along. However, nothing Dende did was working and even with my help, after all Kami is still a part of me, nothing worked. And we were the last option. So then Moori and Dende worked together and conjured up some sort of enchantment. This told us the list of wishes made to the balls in an effort to pinpoint the culprit because perhaps the dragonballs could have been used somehow without their knowledge. Which would be bizarre because as I said, the five-star ball was under constant watch and moreover who else knows the Namekian language to make wishes in the first place?"

Dread crept over the boys' faces as they noticed the discomfort in Piccolo's stance as he recounted the tale.

"Through their search they discovered that the most recent wish was made by an Elmorite. We discovered that planet Elmor was destroyed by a meteor 25 years ago and that New Elmor is the name given to a planet once known as Mezora which led me here. Every race has a means of survival. Warrior races rely on their brute strength and races such as the humans who are neither warrior nor mystical, rely on their technology. However, every race has the potential to become as strong as needs be such as Krillin, Tien or myself but it is only with great effort. As a majorly mystical race, our survival depended on the dragonballs and now Porunga is dead! Never to return."

"Dead! What do you mean by dead?" Trunks bellowed.

"Another set cannot be made as one with such power will not be present not for another possibly 100 years. Hence why Dende was the only hope for resurrecting the Earth balls. You forget that they are so few Namekians now."

"Whoa! I can't believe this," Goten showed his sorrow, "I really loved that dragon, he was so cool. And we didn't even get to say goodbye."

Piccolo eyed the boys with great disdain, "I'm surprised to find you two here. What are the odds and while I'm on the search for the culprits. Are you boys here alone?"

"No, we came with Mr. Vegeta."

"Hmm. How convenient. If he has ties to these Elmorites, it makes him look bad indeed. His wife knows the language - I wouldn't be too surprised if he forced her to teach it to him. I always figured something was up when Porunga deemed him pure enough to be wished back to life. He must have tinkered with the dragonballs somehow and now I have proof."

Trunks could not hide his anger and he was quick to defend his father's honour, "You take that back this instant!"

With his arms folded, Piccolo found the boy quite laughable, "You want to fight me, eh, kid? Like father like son, I see. I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all."

Growling, Trunks dashed forward at the tall, green man. His blows were swiftly dodged before Piccolo tried to land attacks of his own but it was in vain. Realising that fighting like that was a waste of time, the two charged blasts that consistently grew at a rapid rate. Their auras intensified with Trunks' own becoming golden along with his lengthened hair. About to release the power balls at point-blank range, a sudden figure appeared between them, stopping them in their tracks and forcing them to back off of the other, their blasts being reduced to nothing.

"I will not have you saying those mean things about Mr. Vegeta," yelled Goten, his dark eyes were burning with passion, "When my father was not around, he and Aunt Bulma practically helped raised me. Why do you think Trunks and I are so close? We're practically brothers. Now stop this madness, we are all here for more important reasons than fighting over such ignorance."

They both gawked at the boy and finally settled their fighting stances, their heads hung low in shame. Did Goten just stand up to them both and so boldly?

"Wow. You guys sure do know how to settle your differences," Desy piped up. She had remained silent throughout the entire speech and the following conflict.

Goten's angry scowl was transformed into a happy-go-lucky grin, "Yup. My Mom says it's the consequence of being a fighter. I suppose that's why she tries to drown me in books 24/7." He laughed nervously.

Desy smiled at him and he blushed despite himself.

Before Trunks could pounce on him for his show of affection towards his cousin, he was suddenly overwhelmed with a huge spike in energy and he hardly had time to warn Desy of the incoming attack.

The blast zipped through her shoulder inches below the clavicle and she fell, her eyes losing all signs of life instantly. Devastated, the boys looked up but only to see nothing but lightning fast streaks and they fought to keep up with it. In no time, they were being plummeted with blows but soon the impostor was thrown off of them by Piccolo's rage. However, he was not very lucky as a blast was aimed for his head.

"There's no coming back from this one, Namekian," the voice boomed as the blast was released.

The bright light flickered about them and the boys assumed the worst had happened but they were too weak to do anything about it.

"These boys were actually able to keep up with me. My power and those blows should have killed you by now. I'm impressed - perhaps, I shouldn't kill you after all but I think the girl's going have to stay," the man said, lifting them by the collars.

Completely drained from the assault, Trunks and Goten tried to catch a glimpse of their attacker. In a blur, they recognised a familiar face and a familiar laugh laced with evil intent.

"Dad?" Trunks asked before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **Vegeta's large blast consumes the helpless boys and in the aftermath it would appear that they were reduced to nothing.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! What the hell! How could you? My son!"**_

 _ **The King sends blasts to release golden chains from about the Great Ruler after Vegeta bows down to him.**_

 _ **"Or maybe he didn't have a choice? Is that his father? What the hell is going on out there?"**_

 _ **Vegeta chuckles and his father looks up at him with intrigue.**_

 _ **"Or maybe, after all, this entire trip was just one big set up. See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: VEGETA VS. VEGETA: FATHER AND SON REUNITE?"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of the reason why the Namekian balls are out of order (as promised! :D), and quite a shocker at the end (in my opinion at least) : Chrissi B (c) February 2016


	22. Vegeta vs Vegeta

**OPENING THEME:**

* * *

Episode 21:

VEGETA VS. VEGETA: FATHER AND SON REUNITE?

With mischief evident in his eyes, the Great Ruler motioned Vegeta forward, "Come on, hit me! Do your worst!"

Vegeta smirked, "Are you sure? If you insist." His aura surged and he threw a swift and steady punch.

Smiling, the Great Ruler was not prepared for the blow. He was sent sailing towards the wall of the palace at an incredible speed and was slammed through several others before finally coming to an abrupt stop. Vegeta appeared suddenly before him as the man looked on in agony and confusion.

"My bad. That wasn't my worst," Vegeta mocked.

Growling, the Great Ruler grimaced as he fought to pick himself up. Finding the task next to impossible, he decided upon another method. The scene around them seemed to have been reversing, with the walls realigning and showing no signs of damage. Suddenly, they were in the moment just before he was hit and the Great Ruler was in perfect condition once more.

"Oh, so you're going to ask me to hit you all over again, am I right? Wrong."

Shocked that Vegeta even had a grasp of what had just happened, the Great Ruler's would-be questions were laid to rest with a powerful fist to the stomach.

"Hmm. Do you need this?" Vegeta asked coyly as the ruby-red jewel caught his eye. With a firm grasp he tugged off the tiny stone on his shirt. It was disguised as one of the buttons.

"You - you can touch me?" asked the Great Ruler, gasping for air.

"I can do a whole lot more than that," he smirked as he reduced the stone to dust between his fingers. He relished at the sight of the man's devastation.

"How - how?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he answered casually and with a wave of his arms, he flung his palms towards the man, sending a strong outburst of energy.

Expecting the worst, the Great Ruler was sent sailing towards the wall behind him but instead of the assault as before he was stupefied by the presence of a sudden golden cuff about his right wrist and then his left.

"Now, tell me what I should do with you?" Vegeta remarked. He raised his index finger and a sliver of energy shone against the tip of his gloved hand. Reducing his aura, his blue hair was black once again, "Do you know what I am! You may have god powers but I am a level beyond that and your time displacement trick is not going to work on me. So answer me, why have you kept me from knowing about my son? And don't let me ask again."

"Because I told him to," a rough voice called behind him.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide with the anticipation of just who that voice might belong to. But it couldn't be, could it?

"F-Father?" he gasped as he swung around to face the newcomer and then immediately he fell to his knees and bowed his head in earnest, "I mean sire."

The King approached him with a devious smirk but he paused momentarily before him. With a wave of his hand, the shackles about the Great Ruler were broken. Knowing just what had happened, Vegeta quickly stumbled to his feet to counter but a heavy foot forced him to remain in place.

"Did I give permission to stand, boy!" the King boomed.

"I had the King's blessings to raise Fahren as my own," he heard the Great Ruler remark.

"I apologise, sire," Vegeta quickly mumbled.

In awesome speed, the King repositioned his foot under his son's chin; the golden tip of his boot edged into Vegeta's throat.

"Hm. You have a lot of talk, boy!"

A fire aura flared about the King and as it calmed, his hair was now a red-purple, "This! This is the essence of true god powers! It is impossible to go beyond such. It has taken me all of these years and plenty of stolen power but here I am. God powers are not for the faint of heart, I can assure you. I mastered this form now for a couple months although I had the power for over two years. It is a lot of work but for that I am glad or else any and everyone could become a god. Having control, you see boy, is the key - or else you run the risk of hurting yourself more so than anyone else. So tell me, what level could possibly be beyond what I am?"

His aura surging once more, it appeared as though the King guided its intensity towards the leg that held Vegeta under subjection and he laughed to see his son being tossed aside after a fierce kick.

"Now, son, show me your _god_ powers?" he smirked. There was no way that he even believed that Vegeta possessed such power but he was hoping. After all, it had appeared as though he had defeated the Great Ruler.

Turning over onto his side, Vegeta steadied his balance with firm palms but before he could do any more, he was slammed with a heavy kick to the stomach. Coughing up saliva, he ensured to keep his stance even as the onslaught was repeated a few times.

"Get up and fight me! Show me this power that you claim to possess. I am most intrigued," the King chuckled and the Great Ruler eyed the man with deep admiration.

"He's a sneaky one. He destroyed the Omanium jewel and now I have to have the Elmorites dig deep in the dirt in search of another and wait months, even years," the Great Ruler growled, "That's assuming that they are even any more. When that idiot purged the planet, what was rare has become even rarer. Why again did you think that that was such a great idea?"

"To be fair, I had no idea that Frieza would have intervened the way he had by taking you captive, I mean with those time displacement powers I thought for sure you would have had him shaking in his boots and I most certainly was unaware of any intended harm to your planet. Perhaps keeping such powers under wraps would have been the better play but you can only learn from your mistakes, after all. Else I would have left the coldness of space and pulled you out of there ages ago."

"I barely survived _that nigh_ t. I suppose your idiot son isn't so useless after all, his silly devices aided in my escape underground," he said, not disguising his pleasure with a low chuckle. He made his way over to Vegeta who was shaking despite himself at what was being overheard. Was his father and the Great Ruler in cahoots and for all of these years?

With an intense aura focused about his fist, the King connected a heavy punch to Vegeta's face that sent him tossing and tumbling.

"Get up boy and fight. Or have you forgotten your saiyan pride! Humph. Figures. You were always one to rely on stupid emotions in battle."

Vegeta looked up when he heard loud thumps and he was shocked to see the boys, badly beaten and unconscious, at the feet of the man. It was only now that he had managed a glance towards the King and as such noticed the boys.

"How about I entice you to fight me, eh?"

"You - you," Vegeta said as he bared his teeth, trying his hardest to suppress his growing rage, "Had I known you had them all along..."

"But you were too quick to bow," smirked the King as he aimed a growing blast towards the boys.

"Big mistake." Vegeta's person disappeared and instead was replaced by a lightning-fast, white streak. His fist sunk into the pit of the King's stomach.

Thrown back by several feet, the King groaned in agony as he held on tight to his stomach and fought to get up. Vegeta appeared suddenly before him and followed up immediately with heavy fists and kicks, thus leaving the King in a swirling storm of debris as he landed in the walls behind.

As the dust settled, Vegeta was not pleased at the look of glee on his father's face.

"That was good, I suppose, but you are still weaker than I." He laughed even as he struggled to his feet.

"You sick bastard," Vegeta growled, "You! You were alive all of this time and you knew about my son and yet you did not see it fit to tell me."

"Tell you what?" the King smugly retorted as the wounds on his person miraculously healed instantaneously in the mist of his flaring aura, "That you successfully brought filth into this world - of all the universe you seem to be attracted to weakling women. I urged the Great Ruler to assure the death of that witch and her unborn son - I was certain she would have escaped somehow. Turns out it was only the boy that survived but barely. I asked for him to be taken care of in hopes that his power reading was not a mistake after all. But damn him, he only proved his importance after the Great Ruler's "death". He had no control whenever he lost his temper and under the guise of the Elmorites' invasion, it was much too often. The Mezorans only fight out of duty but damn - just like you were - the boy was dependent on stupid emotions to propel him in battle. I would have killed him myself after that, he did kill an enormous set of the Elmorites but I let the bastard go have his fun tracking you down and killing you along with himself. Idiot. I see he failed."

Vegeta was seething with rage now. "You - You put him up to it?"

"I merely agreed that he should give in to the rage in his heart and never fear death," the King laughed, prompting the Great Ruler to join in, "Stupid boy. Gullible, like his father. He bought every fed line from the Great Ruler."

"Even if he somehow was able to track down my memories of our collaboration - I used time displacement to make the King's presence appear as if he never existed to me," smirked the Great Ruler.

"So that explains why Mela did not see you when she read the Great Ruler's memories through Fahren's," Vegeta said, addressing his father.

"Mela? The witch? So you wished her back then?"

"What? No." Vegeta was at a lost as to how it was possible that either of the men could possibly know about wishing people back to life.

"It doesn't matter. My time displacement is beyond anything she could ever have mustered anyway. Or at least it was." He snarled, remembering the ruined jewel.

"I would never understand why you insist on mating with dud," the King interjected, "How about you do the honours and be rid of these pests!"

Vegeta followed the man's gaze towards the helpless boys. He returned his gaze back at his father to which he received a gesturing glare of approval. He charged a sizeable blast and as it grew, the building shook violently and ripped away at the walls about them. When the smoke cleared and the strong upsurge of wind subsided, the bodies were no longer there.

"Hm. Maybe I should rethink my plans for you. After all, you are my son and after that great feat, I am most impressed." The twinkle in his eyes could not go unnoticed, "I have formed my own brigade of the best warriors of the universe and I have been, for the last several years, fulfilling the task I so desperately sought after making that deal with Frieza. I, the King of all saiyans, have to date over 200 planets under my care. I know, it's a bit slow but oddly over the years, these races have become stronger especially since hearing that the God of Destruction Beerus was defeated by a mere earthling." The King chuckled, "But I suppose technology has its uses. After all it has done wonders for me but I have been privileged with the best. The Igmites are very loyal to us both."

Vegeta chuckled and his father looked up at him with intrigue.

"So you will join me, my son? "

"One thing first. Were you wished back, father? Didn't Frieza said he..."

"Killed me with one blow, am I right?" his laughter unnerved him, "I would have to be a fool to go up against that freak. Yes, I set up my best men and women to come after you that day but I had long time made my escape. I used their technology against them - I had one of my men pose as me."

"And yet you chose not to retrieve me from the ship?"

"Believe me, son, I had every intention to return and I did. I just was not expecting nothing to return to. I knew, however, that you were still alive because I was aware of just how important you were to Frieza. It is a smart move, something I might have done myself. You were always exceptionally powerful - and power like that needs to be controlled and you never quite did have control."

Growling, Vegeta bellowed, "You sick bastard. So you were alive all along and did nothing to rescue me? Do you know the hell I've been through because of that blasted lizard? But, oh yeah, you're just as twisted as he is. By taking that deal led to the destruction of our people. Does that not mean a damn thing to you? I pondered escaping as a child but my pride, my pride for you and our lost race kept me there in hopes of honouring you, to find the power you preached on and on about and to kill Frieza as you so desperately wished. That monster and his men tortured me, ridiculed me. Are you not ashamed that you wanted to follow in the tracks of such a madman!"

The king smirked, "Frieza was too powerful at the time but now that he is gone permanently with no means of ever being resurrected again, I have been slowly succeeding the remnants of his army. To succeed as ruler over the entire universe, with the technology and the man power to boot, I will control it all! Isn't that what power is for, to rule over others?" He chuckled, "The Great Ruler and I have become such good friends over the years since after all we both want the same thing."

"Thanks for sharing, father. Now I know what I need to do," Vegeta coolly said and his grin widened as he eyed the King with a thirst that sent shivers down the man's spine, "Only a god can the sense the ki of another. How about I prove it?"

Not sure what to make of what was said, the King showed his confusion and was overwhelmed when the blue aura around his son flared.

"Oh, wait. You can't sense power either way, can you father!" he grinned.

"I - I - I don't understand!" the King said, looking at the blue hair with disgust and curiousity.

Not bothering to enlighten his father, Vegeta made quick work of the man, leaving him in a pile of his own blood. The red-purple retreated and the King was donning his original hair.

Growling, Vegeta said, "Your own grandson was dud to you! The first of the continuing bloodline, a dud!"

He turned his attention to the Great Ruler who was shuddering as he watched the defeat of the King in disbelief. He too was quickly beaten and landed atop of the fallen king.

"You father, you were the most important person to me in my entire life," Vegeta shared, his voice thick with emotion, "Even as I have dropped many of my saiyan ways over the years, I never lost my pride in battle which has costed me greatly time and time again with that pompous, B.S. attitude. I fought for myself, I fought to be the best and even when I thanked Kakarot for defeating Frieza the first time, I maintained that maddening hatred because as the Prince I knew that that was my honour to fulfill, not his."

"K- Kakarot! Bardock's son!" the King gasped.

"Yes, father. The low-level was the one to turn super saiyan first and he was the same weakling earthling that gave Beerus a run for his money." Vegeta's smile widened noticing the intense shock in the man's eyes.

"W-What?"

"So instead of hopping around the universe playing the big bad bully to inflate your damn ego, you should have been using that stolen power to defeat Frieza and saved me from over two decades of hell."

"So you're not so gullible after all. I did say that I would have done what Frieza did with you - and I meant that. Not only take you and hone your skills for my own worth, but torture you mercilessly for you lack the prowess to take my place as king. The day you asked me about why one must kill, I knew then that you were no worthwhile son. Saiyans are ruthless and brutal. We fight, we kill. That is the way it is and that is the way it always will be. How about I show you proof of that. Soldiers!"

Vegeta looked about him, anxious about what was about to happen and the bold laughter of the Great Ruler did not help his nerves. Suddenly, he sensed an enormous power level that furthered his worries and knew that the group was quickly approaching. Who was his father calling out?

* * *

Green blobs danced and wiggled in unison and finding their way to each other, they formed the silhouette of a man.

"That was close, too close," Piccolo grumbled. He looked about him frantically but he was only met with the sight of the fallen girl.

Thinking fast, he ripped off a large portion of his white cape and tied it about Desy's wound while carefully holding the girl in his clawed arms. He became aware that the girl's skin was already pale and stiff with the cold of the climate. He offered his aura to her to give her constant warmth until they were once again under the purple sun.

Flying at incredible speed, he stopped suddenly when he recognised a familiar reading. Appearing before whom he sensed, the man was startled at first.

"Is - Is that my daughter?" Sentee fearfully asked.

"She was attacked by Vegeta it seemed," Piccolo revealed as he passed the girl over to him.

"The Prince? But - he would never..." Sentee replied as he held on tight to the girl and watched her with worried eyes. He was moved to tears upon noticing an ever-growing bloodstain from beneath the garment that hung tightly about her shoulder. If she had continued to bleed like this without the stranger's help, she most certainly would not have lasted much longer. And the possibility that he could have lost his child bore an intense agony within him. And now he was being told that the prince had caused this?

"Humph. You would have to be a fool to ever trust that man. I never did. I never saw reason to," Piccolo stated sternly.

"How - how did you know where to find me?"

"I sensed your power on my way to the dark side of the planet. Yours and the boys'. In fact, it was the boys' own that drove me there or else I would have stayed away having being told about the dangers there by the handful of Mezorans I managed to seek out. When I sensed your energy I came to you, I figured that the girl must have had some importance to you. I had no idea she was your daughter."

"Yes," he said, "Thank you. I made a vow not to let anything happen to her to her mother. How she must be frowning down on us from heaven as we speak." He swept aside some of the girl's messy locks from about her forehead and a faint smile crept on his face.

Piccolo's hardened countenance melted away and he too smiled but his demeanour gave away his sorrow.

"I do not know what Vegeta has planned up his sleeve, but no matter how I think it over I fear the worst is yet to come unless we find a way to intervene." Piccolo finally looked up and took note of the other man next to Sentee as they floated in mid-air, "And you?"

"Ratio," the stern face meekly smiled as he took hold of the proffered hand, "The best darn scientist on this planet."

"After I left the dark side, I was suddenly surprised by a swarm of creatures as opposed to one giant and it would have been difficult to get away had I not used time displacement. Their attacks fazed through me but I was running out of time but luckily they gave up on me. I wanted to go after them knowing they were going back to the children but then I sighted Ratio who was well-hidden. We were just on our way to the village to recruit our best men to venture in the dark side to retrieve my girl and the boys," Sentee explained.

"I am not sure what have become of the boys. I cannot sense their power at all," Piccolo lamented.

Ratio and Sentee lowered their heads in sorrow.

"Sentee, as it is that nothing else can be done and we have your daughter, I believe we should call off this one-sided war. We are far too powerless but the sooner you go, the sooner you will return. And you may even return with a way to get even stronger," Ratio declared.

Piccolo showed his confusion and Ratio was quick to explain.

"Having escaped the Elmorites who somehow did not seem that interested in attacking me - I used that time that I was away and activated my Inflomotriate that I barely managed to retrieve from my lab before my recapture to determine just where exactly the Igmite planet is located. This device has an established list of all the planets of this universe - something that took much of my youthful years to develop. And perhaps, if I'm lucky, several more to have a perfect list."

"Indeed - you are as brilliant as you say but why the interest in the Igmites?"

"They have access to the special element they are using to drain our power. If we get a hold of such, perhaps we can use these devices on them in return and finally be rid of this pitiful way of living."

Sentee shifted the girl over to Ratio's arms and immediately retrieved the DynoCap that he hid under his clothes.

"How did you...?" Piccolo started, his shock evident by his gaping mouth.

"A gift from Earth," Sentee explained as he pressed on the lone button.

Piccolo watched on as the puff of smoke was replaced by a necklace. He eyed the jewellery with disdain and more so as he watched Sentee place it about his neck.

"I will be back in about 30 minutes or so, or so I hope, I never did do this before after all," he said as purple mist engulfed his person, "Also I do not know what to expect when I get there. Common sense says that these creatures have great power with their devices but I am unsure of if they are a friendly bunch or not. However, it is the risk I have to take."

Piccolo's eyes widened with understanding and he nodded, "Take me with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Grab hold."

As Piccolo rested a firm grip on Sentee's shoulders, a massive ball of purple energy surrounded them and they disappeared without a trace.

Ratio gasped at the sight but quickly regained his composure. He looked down at the girl in his hands, "You'll be good as gold in no time as soon as I get you some Pilkinen Soup."

And he dashed off.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **"Son Goku here! I wonder what the King has got up his sleeves. As far as I can see, the battle is long lost. I mean who could he possibly be calling out? Hm...I wonder."**_

 _ **A large group of warriors respectfully bow before Vegeta as he gawks at their tails.**_

 _ **"Um...are you thinking what I am thinking? In that case, I guess you guys must be just as confused as I am. Or more like surprised, right!"**_

 _ **Some of these warriors charge in together, the length of their golden, spiky hair flowing behind them and release powerful blasts aimed at the unsuspecting Great Ruler.**_

 _ **"OK, now I'm definitely confused. So these warriors are going up against their own? See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: BATTLE OF CONFUSION: WHO IS ON WHOSE SIDE?"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a Vegeta vs. Vegeta moment that has seemingly resulted in the death of Goten and Trunks; the Inflomotriate and Pilkinen Soup (you will learn why this is important later): Chrissi B (c) March 2016

A/N: There shouldn't be any surprise of what was learnt about the King from this episode (although his involvement with the Great Ruler should be quite shocking) if you have read the movie special "The Legacy of a Prince". So, I strongly advise you to give it a read before the next episode (the very first portion is dedicated entirely to the King). And don't worry, there's a decent explanation about our guests coming up next (at least I think so). So until then.


	23. Story UPDATE! (That is if you want more)

**AUTHOR UPDATE**

Hi all. It's been a long long time since I've last updated. But you see, the thing is, is that I don't know if I should. Feedback is important to me - it at the very least lets me know that I have successfully thrown you off and set you up for future shock and suspense. :D So...after months and for some reason you are actually still interested in this story just leave a review/comment saying anything (literally, if you must) and I will post the remaining of the Mezora saga.

Also, the following episodes may be somewhat eh...controversial? (maybe, I don't know, that's why I would like to hear from you). So share the story with others who may be interested and please be honest as possible about my story. Again, this is my perspective on these characters so...just keep that mind. So...please share and pitch in your thoughts as the saga draws to a close (um...that is of course if this will continue, that is). So...this may be the last you hear from me. Or maybe not. (I'm hoping not :) Time will tell.

 _ **And thanks to those who have reviewed and favourited. It means a lot :)**_


	24. Battle of Confusion

**OPENING THEME:**

* * *

Episode 22:

BATTLE OF CONFUSION: WHO IS ON WHOSE SIDE?

"Soldiers!" the King bellowed despite his worn body. Vegeta noticed that as the King called for these soldiers a third time that he kept his hand on a device on his person. It was identical to the one the Elmorites wore about their wrists.

There was a loud crash and the earth trembled slightly and Vegeta knew that a gathering had alighted just outside of the castle. His theory was proven as a massive pool of bright light swiftly approached them. The anticipation was nagging at him and he twitched in excitement but instead he looked on with dread and surprise upon noticing who these men and women were. His countenance was greatly exaggerated upon the group falling to their knees in respectful bowing.

"At first, that was why I allowed the boys to survive. I thought that they would have made a great addition to the team despite their disgusting heritage, for I have never encountered such power or at least such resilience from mere children but then again - I changed my mind," the King laughed.

Gawking at the swooshing of tails that hung tight onto the lower backs of several of the soldiers, Vegeta gasped, "Are those - saiyans? But - Beerus, the God of Destruction - he - he confirmed that there were no other survivors in all of the universe but Kakarot and I and our sons! I - I - I can't believe this. I just cannot. Explain yourself, dammit. Explain how is it that you really are still alive?"

"It's simple really," the Great Ruler added, "After the King and I met on the Igmite planet, he needed to be off the radar, so to speak. With their brilliant technology, the Igmites allowed the King and the saiyans and any future generations under his care to be covered from ever being sought out. No one, no matter who they are or what they are could ever trace them. As far as it was known - the saiyan race really and truly was extinct."

"So then - it is true? My race - my people - I am no longer alone."

"Why yes, son - indeed, somewhat. I have been harbouring them for years, low-levels but still very useful after all because of me I have unlocked their true potential. Now I've found you or rather you've found me - together, son, we can build a new world. A new planet Vegeta! Stronger and better than ever before. Forget my past transgressions as I have forgotten yours. Soldiers, show him your power!"

The saiyans whose head count was nearing 60 and the intense golden sheen radiating off of them forced Vegeta to shield his eyes with his arm. As the light subsided, he studied the spectacle with curiousity. All of them were adorned with lengthened, golden hair. All of them had effortlessly transformed to super saiyan 3.

The King laughed, "You've always been a bit smart. With their efforts combined, do you really think that you can take on all of them at once? There is strength in numbers, my boy."

Vegeta smiled and with a wave of power, the crowd of saiyans fell instantaneously. The King looked on both baffled and enraged and his son's mockery only furthered his rage.

"What part of I am a level beyond god do you not understand!" Vegeta chuckled, "And besides, unlike you, I do not lack experience and as such cannot be overwhelmed in such a way. At least your cowardice was not in vain. I must say, it eases the pressure that my race has survived after all and will continue to thrive. I've searched for over two decades without any luck - thinking the worst had already happened. At the very least father, you did some good."

Suddenly, Vegeta stopped laughing and his eyes widened at the odd sensation he was experiencing. He fell to his knees in a dizzying display and he fought to keep on all fours. Without warning, the Great Ruler pounced towards him but there was no preparation for the cruel blow to the side.

Noticing that the metal bar had dug deep into his target, he edged it even deeper much to the awakening of Vegeta's cries of anguish.

"Can I kill this scum now?" the Great Ruler asked. Despite the obvious tell-tale signs of his wounds, he was standing firmly as though he had the energy of a thousand men.

Before the King could respond, one of the saiyans interrupted, "But, kill him? The prince, sire?" The man trembled, mimicking the fear of so many others but just as many looked on with keen interest.

"Indeed," the King proudly declared as he grabbed onto his bruised shoulder, hoisting himself against the rubble for a more comfortable seating, "Great Ruler! Stop - that is enough."

The Great Ruler looked up at the man with surprise but obeyed nonetheless. He withdrew the metal bar and returned it to the confines of his inner shirt, "Whatever it is that you are planning to do with him, it must be good."

The King smiled deviously, "His power should be just beneath that of the weakest of these warriors. How funny! My son, the so-called prince, is about to be beaten by a bunch of low-levels."

In his agony, Vegeta cast a menacing glare at the man and then back at the lingering group of soldiers.

"Come on out, Sukasshu! Step forward!"

The crowd shifted as a tall man with an incredible built stepped forward. His golden sheen was the only one that remained amongst the group as the others had returned to their bases. His evil grin spurred on similar grins of his two masters.

"Ah, I see," the Great Ruler exclaimed, now understanding the situation, "You saiyans do sure live to fight, don't you? If it was up to me, he would be dead long time."

"It is more than that. There is nothing more torturous to a warrior than losing to one who should be times weaker than you. So son, get up and fight! Give us a show."

"Sukasshu, no!" a female warrior bellowed as she forced her way to the front of the crowd and hung on tight to his arm, "You cannot do this! Please, I beg of you."

The man growled and shrugged her off and then proceeded to quiet her with a steady punch to the stomach. Wide-eyed, she fell to the ground as she clutched around her waist. Many looked on with sympathy and worry.

"Hm. The best of the best as always. Now kill her," the King ordered.

"What!" Sukasshu bellowed, looking down at the woman with sudden pity as their eyes met.

"Great Ruler - why don't you!"

"As you wish, sire!" the Great Ruler said excitedly as he raised his hands towards the couple and shot a blast.

Vegeta looked on with pure dread as he saw them fall. He shook with the rage that was building up inside of him. Was this really happening? Was he surrounded by a pack of cold-blooded murderers that would even hurt their own? And was his father the leader of the pack?

He struggled to get to his feet as he held on tight to the open wound in his side.

"Hm. The boy is ready to fight," the King declared.

"But sire, why! You said it yourself that he was the best, I don't understand!" a heavy-set man bellowed, trembling at the sight of the lifeless bodies.

"I could make you the best, you know? I can allow exclusive access to gaining more power."

The man bowed, "That would be most gracious, sire."

"Right after you kill him."

"What!" the man looked up, with shock evident in his eyes, "But - but!"

"Are you disobeying a direct order?" the King growled.

"No, sire. Of course not."

The man stepped closer towards Vegeta and prepared himself in a battle-ready stance but his unsurety got the best of him and it showed, "But sire, he is hurt. This is not a fair fight. Isn't it the saiyan way to always seek out a fair fight?"

The King chuckled, "That baloney only fools live by. Go in for the kill immediately if you wish but don't patronize me with your hogwash about having the opponent fight at his best."

"Right, of course," he muttered.

"Yo, Poompa! If you don't want the job let someone in who does!" roared the voice of a dark-skinned warrior.

"Yeah, why the hell not. If the King allows me more power perhaps he might even make me his wife. Oh, how quaint!" a girl with skin as white as snow exclaimed, "Me! Queen Zakura! Has a ring to it, doesn't it."

"You! The queen! Ha!" another female warrior shouted as she played aggressively on her sparkling diamond necklace in an effort to calm herself down, "The King is mine and mine alone!"

"You're beautiful, so what! We all know I'm the real fighter girl around here," Zakura said, her voice thick with jealousy as she eyed the other woman venomously.

The other woman pounced towards her but was stopped by a trio of males. She seethed loudly, kicking and screaming and eventually settled into a fuming lump.

"Hmph," Zakura directed her attention back to Poompa and drew closer towards him. She knelt over and kissed the shorter saiyan on his chubby cheek and he blushed furiously, "Come on. Let me be the one to finish him off. I have been working damn hard but cannot ascend to the next level. With the King's help, I'll be sure to be there soon enough."

Poompa's legs shook beneath him and his lustful glare caught sight of the woman before him and he nodded.

"Good. Now step aside," Zakura said and opening her palm, a mighty wind sent the man tumbling back. The crowd divided momentarily and he crashed into the wall behind.

"I do this, I get more power, correct?" she asked as she looked at the King.

The King nodded, his evil intent shining in his eyes. 'Even better,' he thought, 'To see my son fall at the hands of a woman! Ha!'

Zakura motioned Vegeta forward and he eyed her maliciously.

"How 'bout you attack me first? I'm being a gentleman, here," he smirked as he released his hand from the wound, his bloodied glove now curled into a tight fist. The earth shook beneath him as he transformed effortlessly to a super saiyan, "Well, how 'bout it?"

"Hm. Your mistake," the girl quipped as she launched forward at him. Her powerful blow sent Vegeta back somewhat as he blocked, leaving behind a deep trail in the dirt beneath the mess of the broken tiles.

"Is that all? You can do much better than that!" Vegeta mocked.

Growling, she shot forward with her aura focused about her fist and threw Vegeta through the walls and ultimately far beyond the vicinity of the castle. Appearing before him as he clambered to his feet, she smirked, "And you are suppose to be our prince? At least put in a little bit of effort into it."

She made a grab for him but Vegeta held her hand. She smiled, "Oh, so you like to play, huh?"

Vegeta growled and lurched his head forward, his forehead collided into her own. She fell back but could not go any further as Vegeta held on even tighter. Her head had begun to bleed profusely as she grimaced in her agony, carefully wiping away the mess with her free arm.

"That was a cheap shot!" she cried, "You're weaker than me. The Great Ruler - he drained the majority of your power."

"I am an experienced warrior and thanks to the hogwash of fighting fairly for many years, I have found numerous means of winning a battle without relying solely on power. You might be a fighter, girl but you sorely lack the skill to back it up," Vegeta proclaimed as he released a powerful punch to the stomach, his aura surging in the midst of the attack. The girl fell unconscious immediately. "Nifty trick, isn't it?" he spat as he watched the motionless woman on the ground.

Alerted by approaching energy, he looked up to see the Great Ruler before him. The curious saiyans chose to spy from within the building.

"I'm tired of this bull. I will kill you now, regardless of what the King says. He's too weak to do anything anyway, the last ounce of his energy is all mine now," the Great Ruler smirked.

Vegeta's aura surged once more but the spectacle was far greater than before and the earth shook violently about them as the winds picked up. He dashed forward and plummeted the Great Ruler with impressive blows and followed it up with an impressive blast, maintaining focus and drive.

As the smoke cleared, Vegeta was pleased to see a fatigued and battered opponent, "I was about this strong when I first fought Beerus and I made somewhat of an impression on him. Seeing as I can sense you, you're not even operating under full power."

"Well then, in that case," the Great Ruler's worried frown transformed into a smirk.

Unsure of what to think of it, Vegeta was not prepared for the crippling effects of his energy being sucked away.

"The metal bar from the Igmites is a most valuable thing indeed. Their recent technology allows your power to become my own immediately. Even a large gulp of energy at once will not affect me as it had in the past. So in this moment, as temporary as it is, your ultimate defeat will be at the hands of a god."

Vegeta fell to his knees and he looked up at the man with fury.

"Your eyes give away your confusion. The metal is a part of my anatomy and at will, work when I want it to. Think of it as an extra limb so to speak. It is a very painful and long operation that is so worth the trouble. I've forced my most trusted Elmorites into having the same done to them and convinced the King to fear it. You see how it works, as long as I am close enough, the power I seek will be mine. I suppose I stabbed you for the heck of it," he laughed menacingly to which Vegeta growled.

"Damn coward," Vegeta said through forced exertion. He was extremely weak now and it showed as his golden aura retreated and he finally succumbed and fell flat.

In the midst of his joy, the Great Ruler was not prepared for the group of nine that was quickly advancing. In unison, their blasts hit the target. And they waited anxiously for the outcome of their actions amidst the turbulence of the clouds of smoke.

* * *

 **END THEME:**

 **PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**

 _ **The aura about a female warrior's hand is aglow and it punctures straight through the chest of another.**_

 _ **"Son Goku here! Aye yai yai! This battle is getting fierce out there! It seems like every man...or woman...for themselves! Where's a leader when you need one?"**_

 _ **The tall, dark skinned saiyan from before steps forward amongst the group wearing a serious and authoritative countenance.**_

 _ **"Oh boy! Look out 'cause this guy sure looks like he's got a lot say. See you NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL SUPER: THE SPEECH: A WARRIOR REMEMBERS"**_

* * *

 **END CREDITS :** Author/Creator of the DBZ series and characters: Akira Toriyama

Author/Creator of this Story/Series; Creator of a decent reason why saiyans are still alive (at least I think so): Chrissi B (c) 2017

A/N: Hey, let me know what you think about my Saiyan names? :D


End file.
